Bank Heist
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Caitlyn and Nate haven't seen each other since that first year at camp rock. When they do meet up again, it's not the best situation, especially if it's in the middle of a bank ROBBERY! Naitlyn with some Smitchie. NOW COMPLETE! SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. Here's another story that came to me the other night. I wanted to start it before I forgot about it. I really hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Camp Rock. I only own the plot but then again... it is used in a lot of movies... So I own the plot with my own parts to it... if that makes any sense. alright i'm just going to stop rambling now and let you read the story.

* * *

** Bank Heist – Chapter 1**

Caitlyn Geller ran into the lobby of the apartment complex quickly to get out of the rain. She shifted the files she was holding and walked over to her mail box. She opened the flap and took out the stack of mail. Caitlyn heard the elevator ring so she quickly shut the flap and ran to the elevator.

"Hold the elevator please!" Caitlyn called out. Caitlyn saw the man in the elevator put out his hand and hold the door. Caitlyn hurried her step and quickly walked onto the elevator, but not before tripping and dropping her files.

"Dammit" Caitlyn muttered under her breath. Caitlyn heard the man next to her laugh before bending down and picking up the files. He straightened up and handed the files back Caitlyn.

"Thanks" Caitlyn said.

"No problem" the man said. Caitlyn smiled but she could have sworn that she had heard that voice before. She reached over and pressed her floor number. As the elevator started moving, Caitlyn snuck a glance at the man next to her. He was wearing green converse with dark grey skinny jeans. He had a casual shirt with a tie worn loosely around his neck. He was wearing dark sunglasses and a baseball cap over his curly hair. The elevator suddenly stopped and Caitlyn realised that it was her floor. The man held the door open as Caitlyn gathered her stuff.

"Thanks" she said as she walked out. The man nodded before stepping back and allowing the doors to close. Caitlyn shifted the files under her arm before making her way to her door. Once she reached the door, Caitlyn managed to fish out her keys and open the door. As soon as Caitlyn opened the door, a loud rumble of thunder broke the silence. Caitlyn jumped a little before walking inside and closing the door. She placed her bag, mail and keys on the table by the door before looking at the files in her hand. They contained the lyrics and music of every single song she had written and produced, along with Mitchie's songs and songs from various artists wanting her to produce for them such as Connect 3. She also had the paperwork for the songs that she had to fill out. Caitlyn placed the files in the kitchen and went to check her phone for any messages. She had 3. Caitlyn pressed play and the first message was heard.

"_Caitlyn hey, its David here. Look I know that you seem to like me and we seem to have good chemistry together so I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me—"_ Caitlyn quickly deleted the message. David Scott was one of the assistants at the producing company where Caitlyn dropped off her demos. David always tried to flirt with her and was always asking her out. He seemed to think that Caitlyn liked him. Caitlyn shook her head and played the second message.

"_Hi sweetie, it's mum. Just calling to check up on you. Your father and brother want to know if you are still coming down for lunch next week. Your father and I want you to meet someone. We'll leave your room free if you like staying a few nights. Call me back when you get this message. Love you" _The message ended. Caitlyn smiled and made a mental note to call her mother back. Her smiled dropped when she remembered her mother had said something about her wanting Caitlyn to meet someone. Caitlyn's mother was always trying to set her up because she thought that Caitlyn should be in a relationship so she wasn't alone all the time. Caitlyn pressed the 'next' button to get to the next message. Mitchie's voice filled the room.

_"Cait, you'll never guess who I saw today! You remember Shane... well of course you remember him, he's Shane Grey. Anyway I actually ran into him today, like bumped into him and fell to the ground. We're going to meet up for coffee tomorrow so I might be a little late to the studio tomorrow-" Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie's excitement. "So anyway Shane said that he wanted to catch up with us along with Jason and Nate..."_ Caitlyn froze as soon she heard Nate's name, her old best friend.

* * *

Nate Grey pulled his cap down further as he continued to walk across the lobby towards the elevator. Nate pressed the 'up' button and waited. He was glad that no one had recognised him yet. The elevator rang and Nate quickly stepped in. As the doors were closing, Nate heard someone call out.

"Hold the elevator please!" a girl's voice said. Nate quickly stuck out his hand to stop the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it wasn't another fan. Nate saw the girl quickly walk towards the elevator, arms overflowing with paperwork it looked like. Nate had to suppress a laugh when the girl tripped as she stepped on. A few of her files fell and Nate had to laugh softly when he heard her curse under her breath. He bent down and picked the files up for her.

"Thanks" he heard her say. Nate had to stop for a second when he heard her voice. It sounded familiar. He watched her reach over and press her floor number. As the elevator starting moving, Nate couldn't help but feel like he knew her from somewhere. The elevator stopped moving and Nate realised that it was her floor. He held the door open as she gathered all her things.

"Thanks" she said again. Nate nodded and watched her walk away and as the door closed. Nate sighed and leaned against the wall as the elevator went up 3 more floors. Suddenly S.O.S started going off and Nate realised that it was his phone. He fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey man" Shane's voice said.

"What's up?"

"You'll never guess who I ran into today, literally" Shane said. Nate noted that he sounded excited.

"Who?"

"Mitchie Torres" Nate almost dropped the phone.

"Mitchie? As in camp rock Mitchie? Mitchie you dated for a few months after camp?"

"Yep. Can you believe that it's been almost 6 years since I last saw her"

"Wow"

"I know. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"How come you never came to hang out with us when we were dating?"

"Well...um... I was usually busy and I didn't want to interrupt your alone time" Nate quickly said.

"Sure" Shane said sarcastically, clearly not believing him. "You wouldn't interrupted our alone time anyway cause this other girl always came with us, Caitlyn something." Nate sighed.

"Yea I know" Nate said quietly. Shane noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"I already knew Caitlyn" Nate said after a pause.

"How did you know her?"

"I met her my first year at camp rock. We were best friends"

"What do you mean _were_?"

"After we got signed, we just drifted apart and when I saw her that summer you went back, I got scared because I knew she hung out with Mitchie. If you hung out with Mitchie, than Caitlyn would be around most times and I didn't think I could face her" Nate admitted. Shane sighed on the other end.

"Did you honestly think that you could hide away from her forever? How would you feel if I said that our manager was thinking of hiring a Caitlyn Geller to help produce our next album?" Nate was silent. "Mitchie and I are having lunch on Saturday. Caitlyn and Jason are coming and so are you" Shane stated.

"What! You can't just force me to go to lunch!" Nate exclaimed.

"I can and I will. If you don't come, then we'll bring the lunch to you" Shane said before he hung up. Nate sighed as the ended the call on his end. Nate hadn't realised that he was already at his door. He pulled out his keys and turned the lock. Her stepped inside and sat down on the couch. He looked under his coffee table and saw an old photo album. He pulled it out and noticed the words _**Camp Rock Memories**_ labelled on the front. Nate slowly opened it to see pictures from his first year at Camp Rock. Every picture seemed to have Caitlyn Geller in it. Nate sighed as he closed the book. He still remembered everyday with Caitlyn. When Connect 3 had gotten signed, they had kept in contact for a while before it started becoming less and less. After a while it stopped and Nate completely forgot about Caitlyn until that day he saw her again at Camp Rock. He was shocked to see her again at Beach Jam. Nate knew that she saw him because they locked eyes for a moment and she seemed to just freeze. Nate broke contact and continued the song and ran off stage as soon as the song was finished. He didn't see her after that. Even at the Final Jam, he left early to avoid talking to Caitlyn again. That had been 6 years ago and now Shane was saying that they were meeting up with Mitchie and Caitlyn on Saturday for lunch.

"There is no way I can do this" Nate said to himself as he went to make himself some dinner.

* * *

**There you go. I wanted to try something new. I hope you enjoy it. Please review for me. I really think that we can do better than what i've been getting for my one-shots... which is under 10 reviews. Let's try and get higher than that. I've got the next chapter pretty much planned out so it will be really easy and quick to write. I really hope you are going to enjoy this story coz i do have the whole thing planned out and in my personal opinion... i really like the sound out of it... lol.  
READ AND REVEIW AND ENJOY!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Here's chapter 2. Thank you to everone who reviewed for me! I also realised a mistake i made. Apparently in the first chapter, there were two characters with the name jason so i changed the jason who was trying to get Caitlyn to go on a date with him to David. So that's a heads up. **

**Bank Heist - Chapter 2**

Caitlyn woke up early the next morning to her phone going off.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

Caitlyn reached over and grabbed her phone off her bedside table.

"Hello?" She answered groggily

"Good morning sunshine" David's voice came through. Caitlyn's eyes snapped open.

"What do you want David?" Caitlyn asked, annoyed.

"Am I not allowed to call my favourite girl?"

"Since when was I ever your favourite girl?" Caitlyn grumbled.

"You've always been my favourite girl Caity"

"Don't call me Caity" Caitlyn snapped. Nobody had been allowed to call Caitlyn Caity except for Nate.

"What's wrong honey?"  
"Don't call me honey either. How did you get my number anyway?" Caitlyn asked as she sat up in bed.

"I have my ways"

"Stalker much?"

"I don't think of it as stalkerish, more like just asking a friend for some help" Caitlyn sighed.

"What do you want David?" Caitlyn asked again

"You know exactly what I want" David said, suddenly turning serious.

"Actually no, I've never said more than hi to you and I always delete your messages before they get to the end so I don't actually know what it is you really want" Caitlyn said.

"It's very simple. I want you and that's what I'm going to get" David said before he hung up the phone. Caitlyn stared at the phone for a few seconds before placing it back on the table. Caitlyn looked over at the clock and saw that it read 7:20am.

"Why did he have to wake me up now?" Caitlyn asked herself as she got out of bed. She grabbed a pair of clothes and went into the bathroom.

Half an hour later Caitlyn emerged dressed in black skinny jeans with some singlets layered over the other with a belt around her waist. She had to go to the bank this morning and she wanted to at least look presentable. Caitlyn walked over to her dressing table and picked up the locket that she always wore. A locket she had had since her first year at camp rock. Caitlyn put on a light coat of lip gloss and fixed her hair. Once she was satisfied she walked out into the kitchen. As Caitlyn was fixing her breakfast, her phone buzzed telling her she had a text message.

"_**Hey Cait. Once you have collected your stuff from the bank, do you want to come over here? I've been working on a new song and I need your help for some music and recording a demo. I've also kinda asked Shane to come over and help with the music as well if you don't mind. Love you, Mitchie"**_ Caitlyn smiled as she read Mitchie's text. She could also see Mitchie blushing as she told her Shane might be coming over. Caitlyn was glad that Mitchie had found Shane again. She was sounding a lot happier than she had in a long time. Caitlyn sent a reply back.

"_**Mitchie, sounds great. I'm so happy for you. Can't wait to see Shane again. I'll grab some lunch for us and come straight over. Xoxo Caitlyn."**_ Caitlyn sent it and placed her phone in her pocket.

"Now I'm hungry" Caitlyn mumbled. She looked down at her cereal and didn't feel like eating it. She walked over to the cupboard and looked for some food. She decided on a croissant and grabbed a couple of fruit bars to put in her bag. Caitlyn glanced over at the clock and saw that it read 8:30. Caitlyn grabbed a water bottle and shoved it in her bag and slipped on some white ballet flats. She wound a thin summer scarf around her neck and headed out the door, stopping to grab her keys on the table. Caitlyn thought about bringing a jacket but shrugged it off because of the weather. Caitlyn stepped out into the hallway and made her way to the elevator. As Caitlyn waited for the elevator, she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her. She turned around and saw that no-one was there. Caitlyn tightened her hold on her bag and walked quickly onto the elevator when it arrived. Once the doors had closed, Caitlyn didn't notice the shadow of a person disappear behind the corner.

Nate started to stir the next morning as the sun came through the window. Nate slowly opened his eyes and stretched out. A loud noise coming from the kitchen caused Nate to quickly sit up. Nate quietly swung his legs over the side of the bed and picked up the baseball bat that was resting against the desk in the room. He crept out into the hallway walked slowly towards the kitchen. As Nate walked closer to the kitchen, he noticed the light was on. Once Nate reached the kitchen door, he peeked around the corner to see someone looking for something in the fridge.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nate screamed as he walked in with the bat raised. The man in front of the fridge jumped back and turned around with his hands in the air.

"I'm not doing anything!" Jason Grey exclaimed. Nate sighed and lowered the bat.

"What are you doing here Jason?"

"Checking to see if you have any bird food" Jason answered. Nate sighed again and ran his hand through his hair.

"Where's Shane?"

"Right here" Shane said from behind Nate. Nate turned around and saw Shane walk into the kitchen with an abnormally large smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Nate asked.

"Nothing"

"He's happy because Mitchie asked him to come over and work on a new song" Jason said.

"Jason!" Shane said, glaring at Jason while a blush crept onto his cheeks. Nate raised his eyebrows.

"You're meeting up with Mitchie? To work on a song?"

"She text me last night saying that she was working on a song and wanted some help with the music so me, Caitlyn and Jason are going over there today" Shane explained. Nate frowned when he realised that everyone was going except for him. Shane seemed to read his mind.

"Would you really have come?" Shane asked. Nate opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"What are you so afraid of anyway?"

"I'm not afraid, just, I dont know if I can face her" Nate said quietly.

"You can't keep hiding every time you hear her name. She's going to be helping us produce our next album so you are going to have to face her sooner or later." Shane said to him before he walked over to Jason and helped him make breakfast.

"I pick sooner" Nate suddenly said. Shane and Jason turned to look at him.

"What?" Shane asked.

"I want to come with you today and maybe try to talk to Caitlyn again"

"Good for you" Shane said. "We're heading over there at about 10. Did you want to come then?" Shane asked. Nate shook his head.

"I have to go to the bank this morning"

"Why do you have to go to the bank?" Jason asked.

"My Grandma sent me a cheque that I want to cash in and I want to collect something from her safety deposit box"

"What would that be?" Shane asked as he passed a cup of coffee to Nate.

"My Great Grandmother's locket from my dad's side and her ring" Nate said.

"Why are you getting them today?"

"I want to keep them close" Nate shrugged. Shane smirked seeing the tiniest of blushes on Nate's face.

"And?"

"And what?" Nate innocently asked.

"You know what. What is the other reason for getting them?" Shane asked again. The blush on Nate's cheeks became more visible now.

"And because if Caitlyn and I did start talking again, I was thinking about giving her the locket to sort of start our friendship up again and promise her that I won't just let it go again" Nate explained, the blush on his cheeks very red.

"You never did tell us why you suddenly stopped talking to her you know" Jason said. Nate lowered his head.

"Personal reasons" was all that Nate would say. Shane and Jason looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright. Hey Jase we better get going" Shane said as he put his cup in the sink. He walked over to the fridge and wrote something on the to-do list stuck on there. He walked back over to Nate and handed it to him.

"This is Mitchie's address" Shane said before patting him on the shoulder and walking towards the door. Jason came up and pulled him in for a hug. Nate returned it.

"Check you later" Jason said as he followed Shane.

"Bye" Nate called out. Shane and Jason waved before closing the door. Once the door was closed, Nate sighed and looked at the slip of paper. The address was there along with a small note scribbled on it.

_**1735 Candlebrooke Avenue, Los Angeles. I swear you don't come today; I am going to bring everyone over to dinner at your house tonight. If you make the first move in trying to rebuild your friendship, you'll feel a lot better**_

Nate smiled at how concerned his brothers were for him and Shane was right. He should make the first move and see if Caitlyn was going to be willing to rebuild the close friendship they once had.

"I'll worry about that after the bank" Nate said as he placed his now cold coffee in the sink. He walked back to his bedroom and grabbed some clothes before stepping into the bathroom.

Nate came out half an hour later and went to sit down on the bed. Once he had sat down, he put his head in his hands. A few minutes later he straightened up and went back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"There's no need to feel so nervous. You're only going to be seeing a girl you haven't seen in over 6 years and used to be best friends with. It's no big deal. It's not as if she is going to remember you anyway" Nate tried to convince himself. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to look like he wasn't nervous. He sighed in defeat. "Who am I kidding? There is no way she is going to forgive me just like that" Nate said as he grabbed his hat and glasses before stepping back to take in his appearance. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a t-shirt and a dark grey hoodie. He was wearing red converse today. He walked into the living and grabbed his phone and wallet. As he walked by the kitchen, he grabbed the slip of paper with Mitchie's address on it. Once he was satisfied he had everything, he walked out the front door and went towards the elevator. When Nate stepped onto the elevator, he could have sworn that he saw someone duck behind the corner.

Once the elevator came down to the ground floor, Caitlyn stepped off and looked back, still not having shaken the feeling that she was being watched. She shook her head and walked through the lobby. Caitlyn smiled when she stepped outside and felt the cool breeze. Caitlyn decided against taking a taxi and started walking. She could always walk back and get her car to go to Mitchie's because it was such a beautiful day. Caitlyn arrived at the bank within 20 minutes. Caitlyn had a safety deposit box and she thought it was time that she emptied it. In her safety deposit box held a file with all the songs that she had written as a child. Her mother thought it would be best to keep them safe until she felt a need to retrieve them. The file also contained the original songs that her mother had written as well as the song that she had written with Nate. Caitlyn stepped into the bank and immediately felt the temperature change due to the numerous air conditioners. Caitlyn sighed when she saw the queue that had already formed. Caitlyn slowly walked to the end of the queue and prepared to wait. As the minutes dragged by, Caitlyn noticed that only a few people had moved through the queue. Caitlyn's phone suddenly started to go off.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

Caitlyn hurried and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Caitlyn, it's Casey" Casey, one of Caitlyn's trainees said. Because Caitlyn was a very good producer, she had been asked to take on a few trainees and take them with her whenever she was producing. Sort of like an apprentice.

"Hi Casey, what's up?"

"Mike knew that you were going to the bank this morning and he wanted you to transfer your pay over to your account. All you need to do is tell them your name and sign the paperwork and you're all set"

"Thanks Casey. I might drop by later because I'm going over to a friend's house to help them work on a song" Caitlyn said as she moved up the line a little.

"Alright, bye" Casey said as she hung up. Caitlyn ended the call on her end and turned around to see David behind her but that didn't surprise her as much as the person Caitlyn saw behind David, looking back at her.

Nate continued to look at the doors of the elevator as they closed. He could have sworn that he saw someone there. Maybe he was imagining it. He placed his aviators on and fixed his hat. The elevator reached the ground floor in no time. He stepped out and looked around to see if the coast was clear. Once he was sure it was, he walked quickly out the front where his black SUV was parked. He hopped in and started the car up. Nate pulled out onto the road and began to drive towards the bank. On the way there, Nate stopped and grabbed a smoothie. After about 10 minutes, Nate pulled up at the bank. He found a car spot close to the door and parked the car. He grabbed his drink and stepped out of the car. He walked through the front door and felt a gush of cold air on his face. As Nate was looking at the queue, he heard one of his songs start playing.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

Nate looked around and saw a young girl hurrying to answer her phone. He took off his glasses to get a better look at her because she looked familiar.

"Hello?" He heard her ask. Nate immediately knew who it was from the voice. It was the girl from the elevator yesterday. Nate was about to walk away when one part of the conversation stopped him.

"Thank Casey. I might drop by later because I'm going over to a friend's house to help them work on a song"

"I'm sure a few people want to work on a song today" Nate told himself. He couldn't help but think of seeing Caitlyn again today. A man suddenly brushed past Nate startling him from his thoughts. He watched the man walk towards the girl from the elevator. He didn't expect for her to look up and look at him rather than the man walking towards her. His mouth dropped slightly when he realised who it was. He certainly didn't expect to see Caitlyn looking straight back at him, same expression on her face as was his.

* * *

**So that was a long chapter. I didn't know where to stop so i thought this would be a good part. Hope you like and please review for me. I'm thinking 20 reviews but if we don't reach that, that's fine. Also... i need to find a song that Nick Jonas mainly sings. If anyone can help me that would be awesome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Here's chapter three. I know this chapter isn't as long as the other but i need to get some stuff out of the way so i can start writing everything else.  
**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own camp rock or any of the songs. If I do write a song and put it in, i'll let you know. Now on with the story

**Chapter 3**

To say that Caitlyn was shocked was an understatement. She was beyond surprised to see Nate Grey staring back at her with his mouth slightly open. Caitlyn's hand automatically went to the locket that hung around her neck and she knew Nate was watching her. For some reason the locket always gave her comfort after she and Nate had stopped talking.

_**Flashback **_

"_Caitlyn!" 14 year old Nate Grey called out to his best friend. 13 year old Caitlyn Geller turned around to see Nate walking towards her with something in his hand. _

"_What?" she asked once he was close enough. _

"_You know how me, Shane and Jason have been working on all these songs?" _

"_Yea?"_

"_Well apparently Uncle Brown brought some sort of producer here and he heard our music and now he wants us to record with him!" Nate said, excitement visible in his voice. _

"_That's awesome!" Caitlyn said as she hugged Nate. _

"_Yea" Nate said, his voice lowering in volume. Caitlyn frowned._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_If we do this, we're going to have to leave in two days to start" Nate said quietly. _

"_Oh" Caitlyn said, realising that he would be leaving her. Nate had met Caitlyn on his first day at Camp Rock and the two had become fast friends. Over the next two months they had been inseparable._

"_I promise I will always talk to you" Nate said. Caitlyn looked away so that Nate wouldn't see her tears. _

"_What if you forget?" Caitlyn whispered. _

"_I brought you something to show you that I won't" Nate nervously said. Caitlyn whipped her head around to look at Nate. _

"_What?"_

"_This" Nate said as he pulled off the silver necklace from around his neck. Caitlyn gasped when she realised what it was._

"_Nate, I can't take your necklace" Caitlyn said stepping back. Nate shook his head. _

"_I want you to have it, to remember me by" Nate explained. Caitlyn smiled and hugged Nate tightly. _

"_We'll always be friends" Caitlyn whispered in his ear. _

_**A few years later**_

_Caitlyn was once again at Camp Rock. It was her second year here as she was now15. It was the last day and Caitlyn was kinda angry that Nate didn't come this year. Caitlyn had noticed that the year that Nate and Connect 3 as they had called the band got signed, they spoke all the time but in the past few months, it had begun to slow down a lot. Nate would never return her phone calls and when he did it was always short. It took him weeks to reply to her text messages and they were always short answers. Caitlyn decided, that as much as it pained her to do it, if Nate wasn't going to try and keep their friendship going, then neither was she. She sent him one last message and stopped everything all together. _

_**End Flashback**_

Caitlyn watched as Nate's gaze shifted to the locket. His eyes seemed to widen when he realised that she had kept the locket he gave her.

"Caitlyn!" someone close to her said. Caitlyn looked to the left a little and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw David right next to her.

"David! What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Caity"

"Don't call me Caity" Caitlyn snapped. Her eyes wandered over to Nate and she saw him smirk, obviously having heard that part of the conversation. She nearly jumped again when David leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'll call you whatever I want" Caitlyn stepping back and lifted her hand to slap him. David caught her wrist before she could do anything.

"Let go of me" Caitlyn said while trying to pull her arm free.

"I told you that I get what I want" David said and Caitlyn noticed an unusual look in his eyes. She looked around her and her eyes settled on Nate again. She sent him a pleading glace which he seemed to get and turned her attention back to David.

"You don't always get everything you want" Caitlyn spat. David pulled her close.

"Oh I'm positive I do"

"Is there a problem here?" Nate asked. Caitlyn's heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice. David moved his hand so that he was holding Caitlyn's hand. Caitlyn's face shows a look of disgust which Nate noticed. He bit his lip to stop from laughing.

"No there isn't" David answered before Caitlyn could.

"Really?"

"Yes, now if you could please leave us alone" David said as he started to turn around.

"Actually, you know I have a problem with this" Nate quickly said. Caitlyn shot him a look, wondering what he was up to. David turned back around to look at him, a suspicious look on his face.

"And what would that be?"

"Because she's my girlfriend" Nate simply said. David's jaw dropped along with Caitlyn's.

"She is?" David asked. Nate slowly nodded, unable to believe what he had just said.

"Since when?" David challenged. He had a feeling from the looks these two were giving that something was up.

"Um... well... um" Nate stuttered. David looked at Caitlyn who was staring back at him with an icy expression.

"Who cares how long" Caitlyn stated. "Boy's are never good at remembering dates anyway" David stared at her before pushing her towards Nate. Nate caught her in his arms. David looked at Nate and Caitlyn. They seemed to be a little bit awkward around each other.

"What's your name anyway?" David asked.

"Nate Grey" Nate answered. David's eyes seemed to widen a little and his mouth dropped slightly.

"Nate Grey from Connect 3?"

"The one and only" Nate said. David clicked his tongue.

"I am so much better for you Caity" David said. Caitlyn glared at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Caity" Caitlyn said in a low tone.

"Why not?"

"Because only I can" Nate said. Caitlyn looked up him, surprised he said that. David nodded. He walked over to the couple and stopped by Caitlyn, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"Remember, I always win" he said before walking off. Once he was out of ear shot, Nate let Caitlyn go. They both stood there not knowing what to say.

"Hi" Nate finally said. Caitlyn looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Hi" she said quietly. Caitlyn looked at the queue and stepped forward to keep in line. Nate moved next to her.

"So how have you been?" Nate asked.

"Pretty well considering" Caitlyn answered. Nate had a feeling he was going to dread the answer if he asked but he couldn't help himself.

"Considering what?" Nate asked slowly. Caitlyn turned around to face him, a hard look on her face.

"Considering my best friend just suddenly decided that he wasn't going to speak to me anymore" Caitlyn said as she turned back around. Nate sighed and moved so he was standing next to her again.

"I'm sorry" he tried. Caitlyn turned around again and Nate was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Sorry doesn't change anything. We were best friends for more than 1 year and then all a sudden, after one of our calls, you decided that you didn't want to talk to me anymore. Do you know how much that hurt?" Caitlyn asked, a lone tear now making its way down her face. Nate wanted to reach out and wipe it but he had a feeling that Caitlyn would slap his hand away if he touched her.

"I don't know what to say" Nate said quietly. Caitlyn shook her head and looked down.

"And here I thought that you actually wanted to fix things between us" Caitlyn whispered as she started to walk away.

Three men stood out the back, pulling ski masks over their heads.

"Why are we doing this again?" one of the guys asked.

"This is one of the most well known banks in L.A. We get into the Safety Deposit Boxes and we'll find everything we want that we can hold for ransom" one guy said, obviously leading the robbery.

"What about all the money in there, though?" the second guy asked.

"That's just on the side. There is a safety deposit box in here containing diamonds. Another one contains original scores from famous composers. Do you know how much the government would pay to get these back?"

"A lot?" the youngest guy tried.

"They would pay millions if they wanted to"

"What about the girl David?"

"Let me worry about the girl" David said, smirking.

"Come on David, let's get started" the second guy said. David nodded and loaded his gun before pulling the ski mask over his head.

"Let's go"

Nate watched Caitlyn walk away and realised that this may be the last chance with her.

"Caitlyn wait" Nate called out. He watched as Caitlyn stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"What?" Nate caught up to her. He reached out and took one of her hands in his. Caitlyn felt sparks in her hand when he touched her. She managed to look up and look into Nate's eyes.

"I do want to fix things between us, it's just seeing you again for the first time in however many years is still kinda surprising"

"You got that right" Caitlyn said, a small smile on her face. Nate smiled as well.

"Shane even asked me to come over to Mitchie's today and help you all work on the song, but he mainly told me to come because he knew that you would be there and he wanted me to try and fix things."

"You were going to come to Mitchie's?" Caitlyn asked. Nate nodded.

"Yea but knowing that you would be there scared me so much. I had no idea how to face you when I know I was the one who let our friendship die."

"What exactly are you saying?" Caitlyn asked weakly. Truth was she was scared too. Scared that they would be friends again and then Nate would leave again. She wasn't sure if she was willing to risk her heart for that. Nate looked into her eyes and could immediately tell what was bothering her.

"I want to be your friend again and this time I promise to make it work" Nate said. Caitlyn looked up and him and sighed.

"I don't know Nate"

"Why not?" Nate asked softly. He was surprised when Caitlyn looked up at him with tears in her eyes, this time making their way down her face.

"Because I'm not sure if I can risk getting my heart broken or losing you again" Caitlyn said before she pulled her hand away and walked away to the bathrooms. Nate let his hand drop to his side and he watched Caitlyn walk away again.

"There is no way I'm letting her go again" Nate told himself. He started to walk in the direction of Caitlyn when something stopped him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone creeping around the entrance of the bank with something in their hands. Before he knew what was happening, three men burst through the door with guns in their hands.

"Everyone on the floor now!" one of them shouted.

**Yay another chapter posted in like two days. i really want to thank everyone for reviewing this story for me. They mean a lot. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but this story may slow down coz i have exams in three weeks. **

**Enjoy everyone. Peace.Love.Jonas :P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. How cool is this. Two chapters up in like two days. I wrote the last of this at school today so sorry if it is a bit short and stuff but the good parts are coming up soon. **

**Just want to say thank you to everyone who is reviewing and adding this story as their favourite. It means so much and it makes me want to keep writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock, jonas brothers or anything else to do with disney. I do own characters that you do not know and possibly the song that will be used in here... if i can write it in time. **

**Anway... enjoy the story ( i notice that i seem to say enjoy a lot)  
**

**Bank Heist - Chapter 4**

Everyone in the bank screamed when they saw the gun. Nate's eyes widened and he froze on the spot. One of the men noticed him and walked over to him.

"I said get on the floor!" he shouted. Nate shook his head and realised that he was the only one still standing. He also realised that everyone in the bank seemed to notice who he was. He slowly lay down on the floor but something about the man's voice seemed familiar.

"John, go get the keys" the guy next to Nate said. The youngest of them nodded and walked over to the windows.

"I need the keys to the vault" he said, gun raised. Everyone watched as the lady behind quickly nodded yes and shakily handed the keys over. John snatched the keys, winked at her and made his way over to the other two.

"Here you go David" John said. Nate's eyes widened when he remembered a David from before with Caitlyn.

"Where is she?" Nate quietly asked himself. He would not take his gaze off the bathroom door.

"Where's the girl?" Nate heard the third man ask.

"She was supposed to be with him" David mumbled and Nate looked up to see David point at him. David looked down to see Nate looked and Nate quickly shifted his gaze back to the bathroom.

David looked down and saw Nate. He watched as Nate looked at him then back to staring at the bathroom. David was about to say something to Nate when a low voice caught his attention.  
"Help us. We're stuck in the middle of a bank robbery. They've got guns with them" David walked around until he saw a young woman on the phone. He stopped in front of her and the woman looked up, fear visible in her eyes.

"I'm only going to ask this once, give me the phone" David said slowly. The woman shook her head, tears making their way down her face.

"Let's try this again. Give me the phone" David said again, his voice growing louder. When the woman didn't respond, David took his gun and shot it in the air. Everyone screamed.

"Give me the phone!" David yelled. The woman hurriedly gave over the phone. David took it and threw it against the wall. A few people screamed again.

"Anyone else who tries something like that will have to answer to me" David yelled to everyone. Everyone managed to whimper a yes. David looked around to make sure no one else was trying to make a call.

"Dude, let's get the stuff" John said. David nodded and started to walk away.

"Make sure nobody does anything Rob" David said. Rob loaded his gun and nodded.

Caitlyn quickly walked away from Nate and hurried to the bathroom. She walked in and closed the door, leaning against it and sliding down. She furiously wiped away the tears with her sleeve. She was startled when an elderly woman came out of the stalls. Caitlyn quickly stood up and wiped her eyes again. The elderly woman looked at her.

"Is everything all right?" She asked kindly. Caitlyn stated to say yes but found herself shaking her head.

"Not really" Caitlyn said. The woman smiled and walked over to her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked, placing a hand on Caitlyn's shoulder. Caitlyn smiled weakly and nodded her head.

"I'm Caitlyn by the way"

"Penny. Now what's the matter?"

"I wouldn't know where to start" Caitlyn sighed as she sat down on the bench. Penny smiled sympathetically at Caitlyn who obviously had a lot on her shoulders.

"What about starting at the start" Penny offered. Caitlyn smiled.

"Did you ever meet someone one day and you were suddenly best friends?" Caitlyn asked. Penny nodded.

"Have you ever heard of Connect 3?"

"Yes I have. My granddaughter is a big fan" Penny said. Caitlyn gave a small smile.

"Well I actually knew one of them really well before they were famous. We were best friends"

"Which one, might I ask?"

"Even though they are all brothers, I used to be best friends with Nate" Caitlyn said as she looked down at the floor.

"How lucky for you" Penny said.

"Yea... lucky" Caitlyn mumbled.

"How is that not lucky?"

"Because, after he got signed he wouldn't talk to me as much. I know they were busy but towards the end of that summer I became good friends with the other brothers as well and they would manage to text me a few times a week whereas Nate would be lucky to reply once a month" Caitlyn explained as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry dear. How does all that end up in you being in here crying?"

"Nate's out there," Penny gasped softly. "And he said he wanted to try and be friends again."

"What's wrong with that?" Penny asked. She noticed that Caitlyn looked away and would not look at her at all. Penny placed her hand on Caitlyn's face and forced her to look at her. She wiped away the tears that were making their way down her face.

"I'm scared" Caitlyn admitted. Penny smiled at Caitlyn. She remembered what it was like to be young and feel like this for someone. Penny had a feeling that it was more than just being scared for Caitlyn.

"What exactly are you scared of dear?" Penny asked. Caitlyn laughed.

"I'm scared of trusting him again. I'm scared of what I feel for him now, even seeing him for the first time in over 7 years. I'm scared of the risks involved" Caitlyn admitted while her hand went up to her necklace. Penny noticed this.

"Who gave you the necklace?"

"Nate at our first year at camp, where we met" Caitlyn said. Penny noticed that Caitlyn's eyes seemed to sparkle when she mentioned Nate.

"And you've kept it all this time?"

"Yea" Caitlyn nodded while smiling. "It gives me comfort for some reason"

"Every think it may be the person who gave it to you giving you comfort?" Penny asked. Caitlyn turned her head to look at Penny.

"You... you mean... Na... Nate?" Caitlyn stuttered. Penny nodded. Caitlyn looked down at the floor.

"Answer me this question" Penny said. Caitlyn slowly looked up at her, eyes glazing over. "How do you honestly feel about him?"

"I don't know" Caitlyn said softly. She knew she was lying and Penny knew as well.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?" Penny asked, looking Caitlyn straight in the eye. The tears started to make their way down Caitlyn's face.

"More than you know" Caitlyn said as she buried her face in her hands and started to sob. Penny quickly engulfed her in a hug.

"Don't hide away from him. It will only make it worse" Penny said. Caitlyn pulled back.

"How can I face him now?"

"Tell him the truth. He'll understand and be happy that you were honest with him" Penny advised.

"You seem to know a lot about him" Caitlyn said while she grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her eyes.

"I know a lot about you too Caitlyn Geller" Penny said, a smile on her face. Caitlyn spun around to look at her.

"How do you know my last name?"

"I used to babysit the Grey's when they were younger. I remember when Nate came back from his first year at Camp Rock. He would not stop talking about you or the fact that him and his brothers were going to record their songs" Penny said. Caitlyn blushed.

"He spoke about me?"

"Wouldn't stop. I was really confused when one day a year later, you called and asked for him and he didn't want to speak to you"

"That's soon before we stopped talking altogether" Caitlyn said.

"But I know he missed you"

"How so?"

"I would check up on him every night and he was always looking at the photos of you two at camp rock" Caitlyn smiled. Penny walked over to Caitlyn and placed her hands on either side of her face. "I want you to walk out there and tell him everything you told me. If he has said that he want to try again then that means that he is willing to do whatever it takes to make it last" Caitlyn nodded and hugged Penny.

"Thank you for listening" Caitlyn whispered.

"It was no problem" Penny said as she released Caitlyn. Caitlyn smiled and turned around to look at her appearance. She quickly fixed her hair and wiped her eyes again. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door. As soon as she touched the door, a gun shot went off. Both women screamed.

"Nate" Caitlyn said as she stared at the door.

* * *

**yay another chapter finished. Sorry if it is short. Please review for me!!! next chap should be up soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got chapter 5 up. Hope this fills in a few things.**** I'm glad you guys like Penny coz i'm gonna keep her reappearing here and there.  
**

**So the Jonas Brothers put up the Love Bug music video up the other day and it is awesome!!! It's different from the others but i really like it.  
**

**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately  
**

**Bank Heist - Chapter 5**

Nate could honestly say that he had never been more frightened in his life. He never in his life would have thought that he would be caught in the middle of a bank robbery, let alone hear a gunshot so close to him. Nate prayed that Caitlyn would stay in the bathroom.

"What are we doing now?" John asked. David sighed.

"How many times are you going to ask that question? Right now we are going to the vault where they keep the gold bricks **(A/N: I don't know what they are called exactly)** and then we're going down to the safety deposit boxes. Got that?" David asked as he looked at the numbers on the doors as they passed them.

"I think so" John said, trailing off. David noticed that John wasn't next to him anymore. He turned around to find John.

"Where are you?" David called out.

"In here" came John's voice from an open office. John walked into the office to see John staring at the fish tank. "These are pretty expensive fish" John said.

"Really?" David said, a sly look on his face. He looked around the office and found a bottle of shoe polisher. He walked over and picked it up and walked back over to the fish tank.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"I wonder how much time was put into this tank?" David asked as he turned the cap on the bottle.

"Would have taken days" John said as he watched confusedly as David raised the bottle.

"Too bad it will all go to waste" David said as he poured the polish into the tank.

"What are you doing?" John exclaimed as he watched the polish spread around the water. David shrugged.

"They can buy some more" David replied calmly. John stood with his mouth wide open as David stepped back. He looked around the room and noticed something in the corner.

"I think we found something John" David said as he walked towards it. John shook his head and followed David.

"What is it?"

"It's a vault" David said as he inspected the code. He turned around and looked at John. "Do you think you can decode it?" John took a look at the lock and nodded.

"Give me a few minutes." John said as he set down to work.

"I'll be back" David said as he left the room. He had to find Caitlyn.

Caitlyn looked up from crouching down in the corner after a few minutes to check that nobody had come into the bathroom.

"Are you alright dear?" Caitlyn heard Penny ask. Caitlyn whipped her head around to look at the elderly woman.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Just a little shaken. What's going on out there?"

"I don't know. I'm going to take a look" Caitlyn said quietly. Penny gasped.

"You can't go out there" Penny said, also quietly.

"I won't go out, just peek around the door" Caitlyn said as she stood up and crept towards the door. She quietly opened the door and took a look around. She could see everyone was on the floor and everything was silent. She looked straight ahead and saw a man with a gun standing with his back to her. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw, past the man was Nate lying on the floor, head turned the other way. For a moment Caitlyn thought the worst had happened as she remembered the gunshot that had gone off. She breathed a sigh of relief when Nate turned his head and looked at her. His eyes seemed to widen a little but he looked relieved that she was okay. She gave him a small smile before closing the door again. Penny looked at her and noted the smiled.

"I couldn't help but hear you say Nate's name when the gunshots when off" Penny said. Caitlyn blushed a deep red.

"You saw him just then didn't you?" The blush on Caitlyn's face went redder, if possible. All Caitlyn could do was nod. They both sat in silence.

"What if he doesn't forgive me?" Caitlyn asked after a little while. Penny looked at her and smiled. She made her way over to her and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I've known Nate since he was a little boy. If something happened between him and a friend, he wouldn't know what to say so he would wait and see if his friend would come out and tell him what was wrong. You and I both know that Nate likes people to be honest with him and he usually thinks it's his fault if no one says anything" Penny explained. Caitlyn sighed and rested her head against the wall.

"You make it sound so simple" Caitlyn muttered.

"That's because it is dear. We just choose to make it more complicated than it is" Penny said.

"How can I tell him no though? There's a guy standing out there with a gun in his hand" Caitlyn said.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there" Penny said apologetically. Caitlyn was about to say something else when suddenly the door burst open.

David walked back down the hall towards the lobby. He knew Caitlyn couldn't have left the bank in the amount of time he left seeing as she wanted to go to Nate. David knew everything about Caitlyn and he knew that she wasn't dating him but he was confused as to how Caitlyn knew Nate Grey, the famous singer. He walked into the lobby and saw Rob standing off to the side.

"What are you doing?" David asked as he walked over to Rob. Rob stepped back and turned to look at David.

"Keeping a watch for any police. I'm surprised they haven't shown up yet" Rob said.

"That's because we have done nothing to alert the police yet"

"What about the woman with the phone" Rob pointed out. David shrugged.

"They would have shown up by now" David said. Rob nodded and started to walk around. David looked around and tried to see if he could find Caitlyn. He walked around until his eyes rested on Nate, who had been looking in the same place for the last hour. He looked in the direction Nate was looking at and locked eyes with the bathroom door. He smirked and walked over to Nate. Nate didn't move when David crouched down to his level.

"You have been staring at that door mighty hard popstar" David said. Nate didn't say anything, just kept looking at the door.

"Is there something special in the girl's bathroom?" David asked. He smirked when Nate seemed to stiffen up. "Maybe I should go and check" David said as he straightened up. He almost laughed when Nate seemed to be trying hard to just stay still. He pulled out his gun and headed towards the bathroom. He had a hunch he knew what was in there. David walked to the door and heard muffled voices inside. He looked at Nate, waved and opened the door. He smiled at what he saw.

"Found you" David said as he walked into the bathroom. Caitlyn looked up and David could see the fear in her eyes.

"Wha... what do you want?" Caitlyn asked weakly. David sighed and shook his head.

"Is that the question you are going to ask me every time I see you?"

"You don't deserve for me to talk to you at all" Caitlyn spat. David laughed as he looked around. His eyes landed on Penny.

"And who's this?"

"She's my.... mentor" Caitlyn answered, smiling at Penny.

"Since when?" David challenged.

"What's it to you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Just making conversation" David shrugged. "Now I'm going to need you to come with me" David said as he walked towards Caitlyn.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Caitlyn said as she moved closer to Penny.

"Could you please just leave us alone?" Penny asked.

"I wasn't talking to you Grandma" David snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Caitlyn said, finally finding courage. David turned to her and smirked.

"What will do if I did?" David said as he looked down at her, bringing his gun into view. Caitlyn shrunk back.

"No...nothing" Caitlyn said quietly with her head held down.

"Good." David said as he grabbed some rope out of his pockets. "Because we wouldn't want anything to happen to that boyfriend of yours, would we?" David said as he tied Caitlyn's hands up behind her back. Caitlyn's head snapped up.

"What did you do to Nate?"

"Nothing, yet" David said as he pulled Caitlyn up and pulled her towards the door. He stopped and turned around to face Penny. "You're coming too" David said. Penny walked over to the two and David also tied up her hands. He pushed them forcefully out the door. Everyone in the bank jumped and looked towards the noise. A few people gasped when they realised that the robbers had taken hostages, an elderly woman one of them.

Nate looked up at the noise and he literally stopped breathing when he saw Caitlyn and someone else who he recognized, tied up and being forced to walk towards him. The three stopped in front of him.

"Sit up" David ordered. Nate did as he was told and sat up. He looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw who was with Caitlyn and David. Penny smiled at him. He looked back at David and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you want?" Nate finally asked. David said nothing but pushed Caitlyn forward so that she fell on her knees in front of Nate. Nate looked at her and saw the look of pain on her face from falling hard on her knees.

"Giving you a chance to talk to her before you say goodbye" David said.

"What are you going to do to them?" Nate asked, trying really hard not to stand up and punch David in the face.

"That is none of your business." David snapped. "Now say goodbye" Nate continued to look at David until he turned his gaze to Caitlyn. He felt his heart break when he saw tears in her eyes. He watched as Caitlyn looked to Penny before turning back to him. He was confused as to how they knew each other.

"I'm sorry" Caitlyn whispered. Nate was confused so he looked up at Penny. Penny smiled and nodded towards Caitlyn and Nate suddenly knew what she was talking about. Nate smiled softly and lifted Caitlyn's face so that she was looking him in the eye.

"It's not your fault" Nate also whispered. Caitlyn nodded.

"Alright enough of this mushy stuff" David said. Nate glared at him and turned back to Caitlyn. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Caitlyn blushed as she was pulled back up. Nate laughed softly when Caitlyn went to shy and quiet a second ago to someone who wasn't afraid to say what she thought to David.

"Could you be a little gentler?" Caitlyn snapped.

"Jeeze, you change attitudes quickly" David said. He grabbed Penny and started to push Caitlyn forward. Caitlyn refused to walk but when David pushed his gun into her back, she quickly obliged. Nate helplessly watched them go, not having any idea on how to save two of the most important people in his life.

**So that was chapter 5. Hopefully it wasn't too short. I'm trying to write this while do my piano practise, work on the song i'm writing, which i might put in here, study for my exams in two weeks and trying to find a job. Busy hey. **

**Just want to say that you really should go out and buy the Jonas Brother's and Demi Lovato's new album. I've heard a few songs and they are awesome!!!!**

**Please review!!! I can't believe i have 37 for this story already. Keep up the great work. If you guys have any ideas for the story, tell me and i will see if i can work it into the story. **

**Next chapter shouldn't take too long to put up. Just like to say that i'm sorry to everyone who is reading Storm. Putting that story on pause for now coz i am completely stuck on what to do next. If you have any ideas please tell me  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it took me a while to update. Study is taking up a lot of time right now but after next week it should be back to normal. I should also be updating Storm soon coz i have some ideas for that. I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as i would like and i appologise in advance for any spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... unfortunately. Only in my dreams do i own everything disney and all my favourite artists, actors, actresses (demi lovato, selena gomez...ect), bands (jonas brothers)  
**

* * *

**Bank Heist Chapter 6**

As they were walking away, Caitlyn had started to take deep breathes.

"Are you alright dear?" Penny asked. Caitlyn went to nod her head but ended up shaking it.

"Stop talking!" David yelled at them. Caitlyn and Penny stopped talking and continued to walk down a corridor.

"Where are we going?" Caitlyn asked.

"Keep walking" David snapped at them. Caitlyn stopped walking and turned around.

"I won't keep walking until you tell me what's going on" Caitlyn said. David was beginning to get frustrated so he brought his hand up and slapped Caitlyn. Caitlyn staggered back while Penny gasped and rushed forward, trying to help even though her hands were tied up.

"Talk back to me one more time and it will be a lot worse" David threatened. All Caitlyn could do was nod. They kept walking to the end of the hall before they came to a stop in front of an office. David opened the door and pushed them both in. Caitlyn fell on her shoulder and a sickening pop could be heard. Caitlyn cried out in pain. Penny turned around to David to see him smirking.

"Could you please untie us so I can help her?" Penny pleaded. David seemed to think for a moment before untying Penny's hands.

"If either of you try to escape, she will be in a lot more pain" David said, pointing to Caitlyn who was on the floor cradling her left arm. Penny nodded and David walked out, closing and locking the door after him. Once the door was closed Penny hurried over to Caitlyn.

"Can you sit up?" Penny asked. Caitlyn tried but cried out in pain. Penny placed a hand behind her back and helped her up, being careful not to touch her arm. Once Caitlyn was sitting up, Penny hurried and untied the rope on her hands. Once the rope was untied, Penny took a look at her shoulder.

"You've dislocated your shoulder" Penny said. Caitlyn groaned.

"Great, one more thing to add to the list" Caitlyn mumbled but Penny heard.

"Has he done anything else to you?" Penny asked. Caitlyn dropped her head. "Caitlyn" Penny pressed.

"He grabbed my wrist once and didn't know how hard he was holding it so he left a good bruise and he's always touching me" Caitlyn whispered.

"Why didn't you tell the police?"

"They wouldn't do anything because he hadn't done anything drastic yet" Caitlyn said and groaned when she felt the pain shoot through her arm. Penny quickly went to check her arm.

"We're going to have to put this back in ourselves" Penny said.

"What?" Caitlyn asked, not too sure if she would be able to deal with the pain again.

"We have to put it back in or it might not go back later" Penny said.

"And you know how to do this?" Caitlyn asked nervously. Penny laughed.

"I was studying to be a nurse before I decided I wanted to work with children." Penny said as she looked at Caitlyn's shoulder. "It doesn't look to bad"

"Not too bad? Are you sure you know what you're doing because this hurts like crazy" Caitlyn said. Penny laughed.

"What I mean is that it's not too severe. Now you might want to bite your top" Penny said.

"Why?"

"It helps with some of the screaming" Penny said.

"What?" Caitlyn asked, her voice a little higher than usual.

"I wouldn't ask questions if I were you" Penny advised. Caitlyn stared at her before pulling up the hem of her top and biting down onto it. Penny looked at her and Caitlyn nodded. Penny quickly put Caitlyn's shoulder in place while Caitlyn bit hard onto her top and screamed a little.

"There" Penny said. "We just something we can use to support it"

"What about my belt" Caitlyn weakly asked.

"That'll do" Penny said as she grabbed the belt off Caitlyn. She tied it up as a sling and wrapped it around her neck while placing her arm in the loop.

"Just don't try to move it so much" Penny advised.

"Thank you, for everything today" Caitlyn sincerely said.

"It's not a problem dear" Caitlyn smiled but it vanished soon after. Penny noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nate's still out there" Caitlyn said quietly. She tried hard not to cry but it was no use. In no time, a sob escaped from Caitlyn's throat and the tears started to come. Penny was by her side quickly.

"Nate's a strong boy. He'll be fine" Penny said.

"I know that, it's just that... I thought I would have been able to talk to him more before any of this could have happened" Caitlyn said. "I should have let him explain himself and not walk away"

"It's not your fault. You were scared and did what anyone would have done in that situation" Penny said.

"I regret that decision now" Caitlyn's eyes went wide as soon as she said this. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry... I didn't mean.... umm" Penny laughed.

"I understand"

"What did I do to deserve meeting you?" Caitlyn asked smiling.

"I did nothing. You just needed someone to talk to and you found me"

"Thank you. I'm sorry for all this though"

"What's there to be sorry about?"

"David is after me and I got you and Nate all mixed up in this"

"Would have rather done all this alone?" Penny asked. Caitlyn stared at Penny, not sure as how to answer that question.

"I really don't know" Caitlyn answered honestly.

"How is your cheek dear?"

"It stings a little but it's better than before" Caitlyn said as she placed a hand on her cheek. She winced when her hand came into contact with it.

"The bruising should go down in a couple of days" Penny said. Caitlyn nodded and rested her head against the wall, slowly letting herself drift off into a uneasy sleep.

* * *

Nate sat back helplessly as he watched Caitlyn and Penny being forced to walk down a hallway. He knew he had to do something, but what?

"Where have you been?" Nate heard Rob ask John who appeared at the end of a hallway on the opposite end of the bank.

"Cracking open a vault" John said as he lifted up two bags. Nate suddenly had an idea. He waited until both men had their backs towards him before he started to edge his way slowly towards the corridor that David had taken the girls down. Nate watched them and kept an eye out for David so that he wouldn't get caught. After a while David walked out of the hallway and over to where John and Rob were. Nate moved a little bit more but was stopped by someone talking to him.

"Aren't you Nate Grey?" a young woman asked. Nate turned to looked at her.

"Yes I am" Nate answered.

"Oh my god! Could you signing something for me?" she asked quietly. Nate just stared at her.

"I'm sorry. Maybe another time. I'm kind of looking for someone" Nate said as he started to move away.

"Your girlfriend hey?"

"Umm... yea" Nate said distractedly as he looked at David, John and Rob before moving to hid behind a bench.

"Too bad" the girl said. Nate turned around to look at her.

"Is there anything else you would like to say?" Nate asked heatedly.

"Yea actually. You can do so much better than her"

"What's your name anyway?"

"Alexa"

"Alright then Alexa, I would really appreciate it if you would stop talking about Caitlyn like that and shut up" Nate snapped.

"Someone's a little grumpy" Alexa said.

"Well wouldn't you if the person you love had become a personal hostage in a bank robbery?"

"I'm not one for relationships like that" Alexa said as she got closer to Nate. Nate moved away, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Yea well I am. Now if you excuse me, I need to go and rescue Caitlyn" Nate said as he moved out from behind the bench.

"Fine then" Nate heard Alexa huff. Nate quickly checked to make sure that David and the others weren't looking before he quickly ducked into the hallway David had walked out of. After looking behind him to make sure that no-one was following him, Nate started to walk down the hallway checking every door for a sign of Caitlyn and Penny. After about 10 minutes of searching, Nate was about to give up when he saw a door right at the end. He walked over to it and slowly opened the door. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Caitlyn sleeping and Penny sitting next to her.

Penny looked up from rubbing Caitlyn's back and saw Nate closing the door. After Caitlyn had fallen asleep, she had woken up from a nightmare soon after so Penny had suggested the Caitlyn rest on her lap. Caitlyn had been careful of her position because of shoulder but eventually fell asleep again with Penny rubbing her back.

"How did you get here?" Penny asked.

"Managed to sneak past everyone" Nate said as he sat down in front of them. Nate looked over at Caitlyn and noticed the bruise on her cheek. "What happened?" he asked as he brushed his hand over her face. Penny looked over at where he was looking and sighed.

"David slapped her" Nate was about to say something else when Caitlyn started coughing. She sat up quickly and Penny patted her back to help her stop. Caitlyn managed to stop coughing but her breathes were still shaky.

"Are you alright dear?"Caitlyn managed to nod before settling herself back down. Nate just sat back, not knowing what just happened.

"What happened to arm?" Nate asked.

"Um... When we arrived at this room, David pushed Caitlyn in and she dislocated her shoulder" Penny explained to him.

"I swear I'll kill him if I get the chance" Nate threatened.

"Calm down Nate" Penny said. Nate took a deep breath. He turned his attention back to Caitlyn who looked like she was starting to stir again. Nate felt anger flow through his body when he saw her wince from the pain in her arm.

* * *

Caitlyn woke up slowly and struggled to sit up.

"Here" a new voice said. Caitlyn turned around and saw Nate sitting next to her, helping her to sit up.

"Hi" she said in a small voice.

"Hi" Nate said with a soft smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked once she was sitting up properly.

"Came to help you guys" Nate said. Caitlyn smiled, happy to be feeling safe. Little did they know that it wouldn't last.

* * *

**alright so there is chapter 6. You guys have been absolutly amazing with your reviews. Thank you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm sooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had exams and then I kinda just went into holiday mode and couldn't be bothered to do anything. But now I have. I also just want to say that anyone who reads this and is reading Storm, I do have an idea of how to continue this now so I'll be writing that soon. I just wanted to get this one up now. Also, thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing this. I didn't think everyone would like it this much so I'm glad you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with camp rock or the jonas brothers or anything to do with Disney and hollywood but I can dream can't i? **

**

* * *

  
**

**Bank Heist - Chapter 7**

"When do you think the police will show up?" Rob asked as he looked out the window again.

"Can't say" David said.

"I wouldn't give it too much longer though" John said.

"Why?" Rob asked as he moved closer towards the other two.

"This place is armed with security camera's everywhere. We've got about 25 people in this bank. Odds are that probably one of them has tried to get through to the police."

"I can tell you that one of them has happened" David mumbled.

"What's that?"

"One of the girls tried to get a call through earlier, remember?"

"Oh yea. Let's hope that they don't suspect anything just yet" Rob said.

"Either way, let's just get everything done before they do show up" David explained.

"What happens if they show up earlier though?"

"We have something they don't" David smirked.

"What's that?" John asked.

"We have Nate Grey in this bank with us"

"You mean the famous singer?" Rob asked. David nodded.

"Where is he?" John asked.

"He's right over there...." David trailed off when he realised that Nate wasn't where he was supposed to be. David's face started to go red as he walked to the spot where Nate should have been. "WHERE IS HE?!?!"

Caitlyn's eyes started to droop again while she listened to Nate and Penny catch up quickly.

"Yea Shane and Jason are good. Although they pretty much live at my house..." Nate trailed off when he felt something drop onto his shoulder. He looked over and saw Caitlyn seemed to have fallen asleep. Nate looked up to see Penny smiling at him and blushed.

"We've been talking about you, you know" Penny said. Nate raised his eyebrows.

"What about me?"  
"We talked about Camp Rock and..." Penny trailed off.

"And what?" Nate pushed. Penny sighed.

"She talked about when you stopped talking to her" Nate lowered his head.

"Oh" he said in a quiet voice. "What did she say?" he managed to ask. Penny looked over at Caitlyn who was still resting on Nate's shoulder to make sure that she was asleep.

"She was confused about why you didn't talk to her as much as you used to. And when you never wanted to talk to her when she called, she decided that she didn't want to put herself through much more heartache"

"It hurt too much to talk to her" Nate admitted.

"Why is that?" Penny asked softly. Nate looked down at Caitlyn before looking back at Penny.

"I'm sure she's sleeping" Penny said, voicing his thoughts.

"I don't know exactly where it started" Nate said finally.

"When did it start to hurt?"

"I don't really remember. I think it was more from the fact that I hadn't seen her in a while but when I did talk to her, I felt something different all the time. She could always make me smile and she always knew exactly what to say to cheer me up. I was always thinking about her and then one day I finally came to terms with my feelings. I couldn't not do anything about them so I decided to tell her next time she called. When she finally did, I noticed that she sounded really excited. I really wanted to talk to her first but because she was really happy I let her talk first. She... she told me that the guy she had a crush on had asked her out that Friday. I was crushed so I told her I was happy about it. Then whenever she called, I just kept picturing her with that guy and I just couldn't bring myself to be happy enough to talk to her" Nate closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall after he had finished his explanation. Penny didn't know what to say to that.

"I don't get it Nate?"

"Get what?"

"I don't get how you managed to get people to explain what was wrong with them if they were angry or upset with you but you couldn't do that yourself."

"I wasn't sure if I could take the rejection so I just buried myself in the music and band"

"You two are in a similar boat"

"How?" Nate asked, now really curious as to what Penny knew about Caitlyn seeing as she had only known her for no more than a couple of hours. Before Penny could answer, they all heard an angry voice shout.

"WHERE IS HE!?!"

"That was David" Penny said. Nate's face paled.

"He knows that I'm gone" He whispered.

"You can't let him catch you" Caitlyn's quiet voice came.

"How long have you been awake?" Nate asked, silently praying that she hadn't heard what he had said.

"Not long" came Caitlyn's tired voice. Nate sighed in relief.

"How on earth can you know that guy?" Nate asked.

"He works at the company where I send in all my producing work and such" Caitlyn explained.

"I feel sorry for you. Having to see his face every time you walked through the door"

"Don't you think I know that? I felt sorry for myself after about two weeks" Caitlyn said with a laugh. Nate smiled widely at her, not having heard her laugh in a long time. Caitlyn stopped laughing and saw Nate looking at her with a soft look on his face. She blushed and looked away.

"You two should probably try to leave soon" Penny said, startling both of them from their thoughts.

"What about you though?" Caitlyn asked.

"Don't worry about me dear. I'll be perfectly fine"

"I'm not just going to leave you here and wait for him to come" Nate said.

"Nate, for once I would very much appreciate it if you would stop thinking about everyone else and concentrate on getting the both of you out of here. You two need to sort things about between you" Penny explained. Nate was about to say something when another angry scream caused them to jump.

"FIND HIM!"

"Go now" Penny said more urgently now. Caitlyn looked between Nate and Penny before she stepped over to Penny and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you so much" she whispered.

"It was my pleasure dear"

"I'm really sorry but we have to go" Nate said, panic in his voice. Caitlyn nodded and released Penny before she walked over to the door. Nate quickly made his way over to Penny and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" he also said. Penny smiled softly at both of them.

"You two better be taking me out for coffee out after this" Nate and Caitlyn nodded. "Together" Penny added, laughing to herself when she saw the both of them blush. "Go!" she urged them when they had not moved. Caitlyn took one last look at Caitlyn before she followed Nate out the door.

"I really do hope you know where you are going" Caitlyn hissed at him as she felt her arm throb.

"So do I" Nate honestly replied. He looked over at her and noticed the look of fear across her face. He reached out for her hand and softly held it. Caitlyn's gaze wandered down to their hands.

"I won't let anything happen to you" he said softly. Caitlyn managed to look up into his eyes. She remembered what Penny and said and smiled.

"I know" Nate smiled and started to quietly lead them down the hallway, never letting go of her hand and Caitlyn found herself hoping that he wouldn't.

* * *

**Yay. I can't believe i'm up to chapter 7 already. I appologize for any spelling and grammer mistakes in here. It's kinda late i want to sleep. More drama will be happening in the next chapter, i just wanted to get this stuff out of the way. I'm sorry if it is not as long as the others. If you are confused about anything, just pm me and i'll explain it to you. Please review for me. I'll more stuff updated in the next couple of days.**

**Peace out!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again. How cool is this. Two chapters up in two days. I figured that since i made you guys wait a while for this update i would try and update a little more quickly. I want to get this story done so that i can start others for you. I have some pretty good ideas and if you like this one i'm pretty sure you would like the others. I'm also going to be starting a kinda of tv series style story soon and that's going to be called Journey Through Life. I'm going to start that soon as well. Well i think that this note is long enough. I'm sure you want to read the story now and i really think i should stop rambling. **

**Again i apologize if this chapter isn't as long as the others.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always... i unfortunately own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8**

Everyone on the floor whimpered and shrunk back when David shouted.

"How could he have gotten away from us?" Rob asked.

"I don't know but he managed to do it!" David snapped.

"He can't have gone far" Rob said.

"Well where could he have gone......" David trailed off as he looked down the corridor where he had taken Caitlyn and the other woman down before.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I know where he is"

"Where?" Rob asked. David said nothing but pointed down the hallway.

"What's down the hallway?" John asked.

"You idiot! Those girls are down there"

"Why would he go to the girls?" John asked, still confused. David groaned and slapped John upside the head. "Ow!"

"If you remember, apparently the younger of the girls is his girlfriend, of course he would try to go to her" David explained.

"So then it should be easy to find them again" John simply said. "There's no other hallway except the one that comes out here"

"There are other doors that lead to other corridors" Rob explained.

"FIND HIM!" David shouted at the other two. They nodded and quickly set off down the hallway. "Do what you have to, to stop them from calling help and escaping" David said. Rob caught his look and nodded. He nudged John and the two set off.

XXX

_Caitlyn's POV_

Nate and I were still walking down the hallway quietly and he was still holding my hand. I could practically feel my cheeks burning and hands getting sweaty.

_End POV_

XXX

"Where is it?" Nate mumbled under his breath.

"Where is what?" Caitlyn asked quietly.

"There's supposed to be a door that leads underground. If we can get down there, we might be able to find some other way to get out of here" Nate explained.

"From underground?" Caitlyn asked sceptically.

"Yea, there are heaps of tunnels that lead back up near the back somewhere" Nate said as he stopped at a door and let go of her hand. "I think this is it"

"How can you know that?" Caitlyn asked as she wiped her hand on her pant leg.

"It does say storage" Nate said while a smirk crossed his face. Caitlyn looked at the door sign and blushed.

"I thought you could read Caity" Nate teased while he tried to find a way to open the door.

"I was distracted" Caitlyn mumbled while she was trying to get her heart rate back to normal. Nate didn't seem to realise how much calling her Caity made her feel... different, in a good way.

"What was that?" Nate asked when he realised Caitlyn had been standing still for the past few minutes. Caitlyn jumped.

"What happened?" she asked. Nate laughed.

"I asked you a question. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh... um.... nothing really"

"Come on Caity, I know you a little better than that"

"How can you still know me after more than 6 years?"Caitlyn snapped. Nate immediately dropped his head. Caitlyn felt guilty when she caught a glimpse of his face. "Sorry" she whispered.

"You're right though" Nate said as he stepped closer to her. Caitlyn took a sharp intake of breath when she saw how close Nate was to her. She could almost feel his breath on her face. "I am truly sorry though. I didn't realise how much that hurt you"

"Why did you suddenly stop though?" Caitlyn whispered. She heard Nate sigh.

"Because-" his sentence was cut off when they heard voices coming from around the corner. Nate quickly stepped towards the door and tried to work on the lock. "It won't budge" he said while he jiggled the handle. Caitlyn looked down the end of the hallway where the voices were coming.

"Move" Caitlyn quickly said. Nate moved out of the way and watched Caitlyn. She stood in front of the door and raised her leg.

"You're not seriously going to do that are you?" Nate asked, wide eyed.

"Watch me" Caitlyn said as she kicked the door with a lot of force. The door snapped off the lock with a loud bang and swung open.

"Down here!" Nate heard one of the voices say. He recognized it as Rob. Nate grabbed Caitlyn's hand and dragged her through the door but not quickly enough. Rob who had just rounded the corner saw Caitlyn quickly go through a door way.

"Move!" they both heard Rob say.

"Where now?" Caitlyn asked as they ran down a couple of stairs. Caitlyn ignored the pain in her arm as Nate pulled her along.

"Just follow the hallway" Nate said as he ran quickly. Caitlyn stumbled a little bit behind him.

"I'm going to fall if you don't slow down" Caitlyn said right before she began to fall forward. Nate looked behind him to see Caitlyn trip over her feet. He reached forward and caught her around the waist.

"I see you're still clumsy" he teased.

"Whatever" Caitlyn said as Nate straightened her up. He was about to say something else when he saw Rob and John closing in behind them.

"Run!" He told her as he grabbed her hand and took off again. Caitlyn looked behind her and saw Rob and John break off into a sprint when they spotted them. She put on a burst of speed and met Nate's stride. As they were running Caitlyn saw a staircase leading downstairs.

"Down there" Caitlyn pointed. Nate saw where she pointed and nodded. They both made the sudden turn but Rob and John followed with ease. Nate bounded down the stairs while Caitlyn took a little bit longer. He jumped the last few stairs to see rows of shelves holding files and whatnot filling the room. As he looked through the shelves he noticed what else was down here. The main vault was resting at the end of the room.

"Why on earth are you just standing around? They are kinda close by" Caitlyn's voice cut through his thoughts. He shook his head and looked up at the stairs. Caitlyn was running down with Rob and John not too far behind. Caitlyn jumped the last few stairs and the two took off in a run through the shelves.

"Maybe we can lose them through here" Nate explained.

"Are we looking for anything?"

"A door, anywhere" Nate said.

"So we're splitting up?"

"Yea, it might be our best bet at losing these two here" Nate said as he pointed behind them.

"Alright" Caitlyn nodded. When they came to an intersection in the shelves, both turned in different directions.

XXX

"Find a door. Find a door" Caitlyn mumbled to herself as she ran through the shelves. She was very aware that someone had followed her. As Caitlyn ran further into the room, she noticed the vault tucked away in the dark corner.

"Good place to hide it" Caitlyn said as she rounded a corner. Caitlyn ran into something and fell to the ground. She felt arms yank her up and she knew immediately that it wasn't Nate.

"Let go of me!" Caitlyn screamed.

"I don't think so missy. You've caused enough trouble for all of us" Rob said as he put pressure on her sore shoulder.

"Nate!" Caitlyn screamed out before a hand covered her mouth and she felt herself being dragged away.

XXX

Nate looked back at Caitlyn as they split up. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw someone else the same way Caitlyn had, only through a different isle. He ran until he came to a corner at the far side. He was about to run past it when he saw something was out of place. He walked towards it and noticed that there was a handle there painted the same colour of the wall. Nate reached out and pulled it. It opened a fraction. Nate realised that it was emergency exit. It would lead them right to outside. He was about to call for Caitlyn when he heard her scream.

"Let go of me!" Nate's face paled when and realised what was happening with Caitlyn. He was about to take off when he heard her scream again, only this time in fear.

"Nate!" Caitlyn screamed again. Nate quickly took off towards Caitlyn's voice the way he came before he stopped suddenly. There blocking the entrance was John and his gun was drawn.

* * *

**Well there you go. Please review for me. I really want to thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this for me and who has added it to their favorites. I think about 30 or so people have added this story as their favorite. **

**Peace out everyone!! **

**Just a little note: i seriously can't wait for the Jonas Brothers to come and tour down here in Australia next year some time. I would love to be able to meet them! Well i just thought that i would share that with you. :P  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. My third update for the day. How awesome is that. Again I apologize for any spelling mistakes. It is sort of late and I'm really tired. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I managed to add a little Smitchie on the end so I hope you are happy with that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Nate felt like he had stopped breathing for a second. He looked around for a way to escape.

"I wouldn't try anything mate" John said as he rushed forward and tackled Nate to the ground.

"Get off me!" Nate shouted, trying to throw in some punches. Nate was about to say something when he felt a fist collide with his jaw.

"I said not to try anything" John hissed as he pulled Nate up and pushed him forward with the gun pointing between his shoulder blades. They rounded a corner and Nate saw Caitlyn being led towards him. He saw that she was struggling against him but not getting very far.

Caitlyn looked ahead and saw Nate. She sighed when she saw John was behind him.

"That plan worked" Caitlyn said and Nate picked up on her joking tone. He smiled at her.

"Almost"

"I said be quiet!" Rob shouted at both of them, forcing Caitlyn to walk faster. Caitlyn stumbled forward.

"When did you say that?" Caitlyn asked while turning around to look at him.

"I said quiet!"

"Because I'm pretty certain you haven't said anything about being quiet" Caitlyn pushed. Nate looked on, worried. He could see that Rob was about to snap and he didn't want him to take it out on Caitlyn. He was about to something when they were told to stop walking.

"Where are we?" Caitlyn asked.

"I swear, if you speak again" Rob threatened.

"You'll what?" Caitlyn smirked. Rob brought his hand back and slapped Caitlyn, the same cheek as before. Caitlyn's head whipped to the side.

"What ever happened to the no violence against women rule?" Caitlyn asked once she had recovered.

"We tossed that rule out long ago" John said as he stepped forward to work on a lock. Nate looked around and saw that they were standing outside the vault door.

"Why are we here?"

"None of your business" Rob snapped. Caitlyn was about to say something again but Nate warned her not to. Caitlyn pouted and sighed. The door of the vault opened with a loud noise. Caitlyn and Nate peeked in.

"That is one big vault" she whispered to him. Nate nodded in response.

"Get in" Rob ordered them. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows.

"You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Rob asked as he pulled out his gun.

"I think it's just you who is the joke" Caitlyn mumbled as she stepped inside, more like forced inside by Rob.

"Stop talking!" Rob roared at her.

"What are you going to do about it?" Caitlyn tested. Nate stumbled through the door and was forced to sit against the wall. He watched as Caitlyn stood facing Rob and John. They looked at each other before Rob suddenly kicked Caitlyn in the stomach. Caitlyn flew backwards into the wall and crumbled to the floor.

"Caity!" Nate yelled out as John held him down. "Let go of me!" Nate yelled at him, only to receive another punch to the face.

"That is what I will do" Rob said he began to fill some bags with the money. Once four bags had been filled enough so that they were pretty much bursting at the seams, they both walked out of the vault. Making sure to re-lock it so that Nate and Caitlyn couldn't escape. Nate cradled his jaw in his hand. He could taste the blood in his mouth. A groan from Caitlyn made Nate remember what happened to her. He crawled over to her. She was starting to move but her breathes came out in wheezes.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked, generally worried about her. Caitlyn sat up and closed her eyes.

"I'll be fine" she managed to say.

"Why would you try and push him?" Caitlyn shrugged.

"I was a little bit funny"

"Except when he slapped you and kicked you" Nate said.

"I'm fine though, so don't worry so much" Caitlyn said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"That was nothing"

"We can be injured buddies now" Caitlyn said as she laughed, only to stop when it hurt.

"Maybe you shouldn't laugh" Nate offered.

"Shut up" Caitlyn said as she closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"I have no idea" Nate said with a sigh.

"I hope Penny is okay" Caitlyn mumbled sleepily. Nate looked over at her.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I think I will except the floor isn't the most comfortable place in the world" Caitlyn said as she shifted around to try and get comfortable. Nate laughed at her.

"Come here" he said. Caitlyn opened her eyes to see Nate extending his hand to her. She looked at him for a moment before slowly shuffling closer to him. She snuggled up to him while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"This is definitely more comfortable" Caitlyn mumbled before falling asleep. Nate closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Caitlyn's.

"You are right about that" Nate said before he also fell asleep, this time with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Where the heck is she?" Mitchie asked as she paced in her kitchen. Shane and Jason had arrived about two hours ago and Caitlyn was an hour later. Caitlyn was never late.

"I'm sure she's fine Mitchie" Shane assured her.

"Caitlyn is never late though and she's only at the bank"

"Nate's at the bank as well" Jason said. Mitchie stopped pacing.

"He is?"

"Yea. He wanted to pick up some of his grandma's things or something" Shane explained.

"Caitlyn had to go to the bank as well" Mitchie said as she leaned her elbows on the counter. Shane seemed to be thinking.

"Maybe they saw each other"

"I don't know. I don't think Caitlyn was too eager to talk to Nate right now"

"Why now? We've heard Nate's side of the story... well sort of but we don't really know what happened between them" Shane said.

"I don't really know the whole story but apparently Nate refused to take any of Caitlyn's calls and he never replied to her text messages. I think one call they were talking about something and then he just wouldn't talk to her again after that."

"I wonder what they talked about?" Jason wondered.

"Don't we all want to know the answer to that" Shane said as he turned up the radio.

"_In breaking news, we've received news that the Parks Bank is being robbed as we speak"_ Shane and Mitchie looked at each other.

"That's where Caitlyn had to go" Mitchie whispered. Shane quickly walked over to her and hugged her.

"My brother is there as well" Shane said. Jason looked sympathetically at them. They were all in shock but continued to listen to the report.

"_A call was made to the police but was cut short. The last we heard was screaming. There have been reports that gunshots have been heard. We hope that no-one has become victim to those. We'll bring you more as we hear it" _The radio cut off. Mitchie couldn't help it. She broke down in tears.

"They'll be okay" Shane whispered, trying to convince Mitchie as well as himself.

* * *

**So there you go. My third posting of the day. I'm sorry if it does seem a little bit short but i think its okay. Hope you like it. Review... i'm pretty sure we can get past 80.**

**Cheers  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**So i am only going to make this note short coz i'm sure you want to get straight into reading. This chapter is pretty long. I didn't know where to stop but i hope you like it. Also want to say that my piano recital went alright. I only made one small mistake and was in the top 4 for my age level for the goals we had achieved. Keep in mind that i only started piano this year. Just thought i would share that with you. :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock or the song _True Friend_ by Hannah Montana.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10**

"Where are they?" David asked once Rob and John had come back up.

"We locked them up in the vault downstairs along with some goodbye presents" Rob said and David took notice of the smirk on his face.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"I don't care what you do with them, just remember that I get the girl"

"What's so special about her anyway?" John scoffed. "She just backchats to everyone and she seems to be pretty into pretty boy down there with her"

"She won't be into him if he's not there anymore" David said, smiling wickedly.

"What are you going to do?"

"Maybe we could poison him?" Rob offered.  
"We need him before we kill him"

"What can he do?" John asked. David sighed.

"What did I do to end up with you?"

"What?"

"Nate Grey is part of a very famous boy band. We could use him to get us money and make sure we can get away because I assume that by now the police would have heard about the robbery."

"So we use him for ransom money?"

"Exactly" David nodded.

Nate woke up about half an hour later. He was confused as to where he was at first but then he remembered everything. He felt something stir next to him and saw Caitlyn still asleep, resting on his shoulder. He took that moment just to look at her. Caitlyn had a small smile on her face as she slept. Nate brushed some of the hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you" he whispered. Nate instantly froze when he felt Caitlyn stir again. He was scared that she had heard him.

"I love you too" Caitlyn mumbled. Nate quickly looked down at her face and had to admit he was a little disappointed to see that she was still asleep but was also relieved that she hadn't heard him.

_Caitlyn woke up to the sun shining into her room. Caitlyn sat up and rested herself on her elbows. She was confused as to why she wasn't locked in the vault. Caitlyn studied the room she was in. There was a small balcony outside the window which was open and letting in a cool breeze. A small dressing table was sitting in the corner. The mirror was covered in pictures and there was a collection of different creams and foundations covering the table part. Caitlyn noticed that some of the products were not for women. As Caitlyn continued to look around the room, she noticed quite a few pictures hanging up on the wall but she couldn't make out who was in them as they were blurry. _

"_What is going on?" Caitlyn asked herself as she sat up straighter and ran her hands through her hair. She suddenly froze and brought her hand down to look at it. There sitting on her ring finger was a single diamond engagement ring followed by a simple wedding ring of the same design. Caitlyn smiled at this. She had never liked everything to be big and expensive. All someone had to do was text her for no reason and she would be smiling like an idiot. _

"_Do you want to go wake up mummy?" Caitlyn heard a faint voice ask from somewhere in the house. She tried to place it but she couldn't. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice two people enter the room. _

"_Mummy!" someone screamed. Caitlyn shook her head to see a little curly head kid latching themselves onto her. He looked no older than 5._

"_Easy Cameron" another voice said. Caitlyn looked up and literally stopped breathing. "We don't want mummy to stop breathing" Nate said. Caitlyn barely noticed Cameron pull himself away. _

"_What's all this?" Caitlyn asked once she was able to find her voice. Nate was standing there with a tray of breakfast for all of them and she noticed that Cameron was hiding something behind his back. _

"_It's your birthday mummy!" Cameron said excitedly as he pulled out a card behind his back. Caitlyn was confused. She heard Nate laughing at her and she glared at him._

"_Did you forget?" he asked as he sat himself down next to her, Cameron sitting facing them. _

"_I...umm... I might have" Caitlyn said as she blushed. Nate laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. _

"_Happy birthday beautiful" he whispered in her ear. Caitlyn looked up at him and smiled while a few tears began to gather in her eyes. _

"_My turn!" Cameron said, breaking up the moment between Caitlyn and Nate. Caitlyn quickly wiped her eyes as she turned to look at Cameron. He was holding out a handmade card. _

"_He was really keen on making you a card this year" Nate explained. Caitlyn nodded and took the card from Cameron to read it. Caitlyn opened it and gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth. Inside the card was a picture of the three of them in the snow. Next to the picture was a messy handwritten note. Caitlyn couldn't stop the tears from coming as she read the note. She finished reading the card and hugged Cameron tightly._

"_Thank you" she said to the both of them._

"_Why are you crying mummy?" Cameron asked as he wiped away a tear from her cheek. _

"_Mummy's happy, that's why she's crying" Caitlyn explained. Cameron nodded and turned to Nate. _

"_Can I go and play with my cars now daddy?" Nate smiled at him._

"_Of course you can buddy"_

"_Thank you daddy" Cameron said as he jumped off the bed. "Happy birthday mummy" he called out just before he left the room. Caitlyn smiled and turned to look at Nate who was looking at her. _

"_Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Because I'm allowed to" Nate replied with a smile. Caitlyn blushed and picked up the cup of tea on the tray and took a sip of it. _

"_This is a good cup" she commented. Nate laughed and pried the cup from her hands. Caitlyn whimpered and tried to reach for it. "Hey, I wanted that"_

"_You can have it after your present" Nate said with a sly smile. Caitlyn looked up at Nate. _

"_You didn't have to get my anything" Caitlyn tried to protest but Nate held up his hand. _

"_I wanted to though" he said as he pulled a box out from his pocket. Caitlyn gasped when she saw it was a jewellery box. Caitlyn took it with shaky hand and opened it. Once again her hand flew to her mouth as she looked at was what in the box. Nestled in the box was a simple gold locket. Caitlyn took it out of the box and saw the words "__**You are the other half of me. I love you, Nate**_**." **_Caitlyn choked back her tears as she latched herself onto Nate, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. _

"_Thank you" she whispered. Nate pulled back and wiped away her tears. He leaned in and kissed her gently. _

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

Caitlyn woke up suddenly, startling Nate who still had his arms wrapped around her.

"What happened?" Nate asked. Caitlyn looked behind her at Nate and immediately blushed remembering the dream. She looked away and wriggled out of Nate's grasp.

"Are okay?" Nate asked again, as he took in Caitlyn's coloured cheeks.

"Mhhm" Caitlyn managed to say while she nodded.

"You don't seem like it" Nate commented as he placed a hand on her cheeks. Nate was confused as to why Caitlyn blushed an even deeper red.

"I'm okay. It was just a dream" Caitlyn finally said.

"Must have been a weird dream"

"You have no idea" Caitlyn said while she looked around the vault. "How long have we been down here?"

"I think for about half an hour"

"It seems so much longer" Caitlyn said as she shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm herself up. Nate noticed the shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little bit. I would have brought a jacket but I didn't think I was going to end up hostage in a vault" Caitlyn joked. Nate laughed as he started to take off his jumper.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off my jumper to give to you, what does it look like?" Nate asked with a smile. Caitlyn blushed and took the jacket from him when he offered it to her, mumbling her thanks. She shrugged on the jacket and was comforted by his scent in it.

"How were you able to kick down that door before?" Nate randomly asked. Caitlyn laughed.

"I went to the gym a lot. I needed to..." Caitlyn trailed off as she looked down at the ground.

"You needed to what?" Nate asked gently as he moved to sit closer to her. Caitlyn sighed.

"I needed a way to get rid of my anger and the gym helped. Mitchie had to stop me going after a while because I was always at the gym" Caitlyn finished quietly.

"Oh" Nate said, realisation drawing on him.

"I didn't mean to make you upset" Caitlyn said as he saw his face. Nate shook his head.

"Don't be. I want you to be honest with me and I'm sure you want me to be honest with you. What better way to start than talking through everything now so we can move on from it?"

"I agree with that theory" Caitlyn said as she laughed a little. Nate looked around the vault before his eyes settled on some draws at the other end.

"I wonder" Nate said as he stood up and began to walk to them.

"What is it?"

"I think these are the safety deposit boxes" Nate said as he looked at them. Caitlyn painfully stood up, being careful not to make a sound to alert Nate and walked over to him.

"You think?"

"Yea, they have names and numbers on them" Caitlyn looked at them and then remembered she had her key in her pocket. **(A/N: I don't actually think you are allowed to carry your key around but bear with me in this story)**

"I've got my key with me!" Caitlyn said as she pulled it out.

"So do I" Nate said as he also pulled his out. Caitlyn looked through the rows until she came to her box. She pulled out the box and inserted the key into it. She looked over at Nate and noticed that he had also found his. Caitlyn turned back to her box and turned the key just as Nate snuck a glance at her. He watched as Caitlyn took out a bunch of papers. He turned back to his box and pulled out the envelope and tucked it away into his pocket. He closed his box and put it back. He walked back to where they were sitting and watched as Caitlyn looked through the papers in her hand. He was about to get up and walk over to her when Caitlyn turned around and began to walk back, sort of in a daze.

"What is it?" Nate asked once Caitlyn had sat back down.

"Do you remember the year we were at camp rock?" Caitlyn asked, looking at the paper.

"Yeah, of course I remember it"

"Do you remember the song we wrote together?" Caitlyn asked, this time looking at him. Nate opened his mouth to answer but shut it in surprise when he realised what Caitlyn had asked.

"Yea... I think I remember it a little bit. I lost the sheet of paper with the lyrics on it though"

"I found it" Caitlyn said softly as she handed Nate a piece of paper. His eyes widened when he read the title at the top of the page, _True Friend. _

_**We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around**_

_**You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground**_

_**You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend**_

_**You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances and  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I found**_

_**A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again**_

_**True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in**_

_**A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Don't need to pretend  
ohh yeah  
A true friend  
You're here till the end(till the end)  
(Your here till the end)  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x]**_

"Wow" Nate said once he had finished reading the lyrics.

"I know" Caitlyn said.

"I never thought I would see these lyrics again"

"I put them away to keep them safe and then my mum filed them away with everything else either I had written or she had written. I came today to pick them up so that I could work on them" Caitlyn admitted. Nate looked at her before handing the song back and pulling the envelope out. Caitlyn watched him curiously.

"What's that?" she asked. Nate didn't say anything but opened the envelope and poured the contents out into his hand. In his hand was a simple silver locket. "It's beautiful"

"It was my grandmothers" Nate said as he turned it around in his palm. He looked at it a moment before he held it out to Caitlyn. "I want you to have it" Caitlyn shook her head.

"I can't take that from you" Caitlyn said.  
"The reason I came here today was to get it so that I could give it to you at Mitchie's later"  
"Oh my gosh!" Caitlyn exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"Mitchie will be worried sick, we're like two hours late"

"I'm sure Shane and Jason are with her"

"Hopefully"

"Please take the necklace"  
"Nate, I can't accept something like that from you"

"Please, think of it as a new promise" Nate pleaded.

"How do I know if it won't be like your last promise?" Caitlyn asked quietly. Nate looked at her and started to understand a little more why she was still a little apprehensive to start up their friendship again. Nate moved behind her and placed the necklace on her neck, removing the other one.

"You're just going to have to trust me" Nate whispered as he placed her older necklace in her palm.

* * *

**I am really really sorry for leaving you like that but this chapter was getting pretty long and i didn't know where to stop. The next part should be up soon so you shouldn't have to wait too long. It might be in a couple of days though because i have to play some christmas carols at my church for a kids music program break up and then have youth after that and yea. I might just relax and read tomorrow.**

**Please Review for me and thank you to everyone who has been!!!! You guys are awesome!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So i decided that this story needed a little bit more fluff to it. What better place to put it then when they are both stuck in the vault? And i did kind of leave at an intimate moment... well sort of... in the last chapter so i thought i would continue with it. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: same as always.... i don't own a thing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11**

_**Recap**_

"_How do I know if it won't be like your last promise?" Caitlyn asked quietly. Nate looked at her and started to understand a little more why she was still a little apprehensive to start up their friendship again. Nate moved behind her and placed the necklace on her neck, removing the other one._

"_You're just going to have to trust me" Nate whispered as he placed her older necklace in her palm._

_**End Recap**_

Caitlyn looked up at Nate and could see the sincerity in his eyes. She closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

"I really promise to try this time" Nate said as Caitlyn closed her hand that held the necklace.

"I trust you" Caitlyn said as she opened her eyes and looked at him. They both held each others gaze longer than normal. When Nate's gaze lowered to Caitlyn's lips, Caitlyn blushed and looked away.

"I never did explain to you why I stopped talking to you, did I?" Nate asked. Caitlyn blushed a deeper red.

"Yea... about that... I kind of... sort of.... heard you talking to Penny before" Caitlyn finished quietly. Nate's eyes widened when he realized what she must have heard.

"How much of that did you hear?" Nate asked in a weak voice. Caitlyn sighed.

"All of it"

"It's a pretty weak excuse, isn't it?" Nate asked. Caitlyn laughed.

"It is pretty weak." Caitlyn said. "I don't think you realize how much I needed you at that time" she muttered under her breath but Nate heard her.

"Why? What happened?" Caitlyn looked up at Nate.

"Matt and I dated for about a month. He took me on the date I told you about and then the school dance after that. I know he was a jock but I don't know... I thought he would be different but he wasn't. It turned out that he wanted to win a bet and by doing it, he had to date me. To win it..... he...had to try and get me to go to bed with him" Caitlyn's voice started to crack and a few tears slipped. Nate was stunned. He had no idea that Caitlyn had gone through so much.

"That would explain the huge amount of phone calls I got that one month" Nate mumbled. Caitlyn nodded.

"Anyway.... when he tried to get me to come with him, I flat out refused. He got really angry with me. I was so scared because his friends had managed to bring in some beer to the dance and I think he had already had about three. He kept pushing me and I eventually slapped him in front of everyone. That did it. He snapped and took it all out on me. I told everyone about my family issues and anything else he could think about to humiliate me in front of the whole senior year"

"I am so sorry Caitlyn" Nate said as he wrapped Caitlyn in a hug.

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past" Caitlyn said.

"Yea, but that doesn't make me feel any less guilty"

"I should have let you speak first during that last phone call" Nate shook his head.

"You having a crush on another guy shouldn't have stopped me from talking to you all together"

"You were hurt. I understand. Not being able to see you all the time hurt me as well and I needed a way to get over you" Caitlyn said, not really thinking about what she had just revealed.

"You.... you needed to get... over me?" Nate asked slowly, trying to process what Caitlyn has just said. He watched as Caitlyn's eyes went wide and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" Caitlyn said as she stood up and began pacing the vault. Nate watched on amused as Caitlyn began to hit her head with her hands. He stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her wrists and stopped her walking. He smiled as Caitlyn refused to meet his gaze.

"Did Caitlyn Geller have a little crush on the famous rockstar?" Nate teased.

"It definitely wasn't little" Caitlyn mumbled.

"How big was it then?" Nate asked as he cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look up. Caitlyn blushed and tried to move away but Nate wouldn't let her. She sighed again.

"It was more that I lo.... loved you" Caitlyn managed to get out. Nate released her face and seemed to think about it. All Caitlyn wished was that the floor could open up and swallow her now.

"You know what?" Nate suddenly asked.

"What?" Caitlyn asked as she watched Nate walk around behind her. She shivered when she felt his breath on her ear.

"I'm pretty sure that I loved you back then as well" he whispered. Caitlyn spun around to look at him?

"Then why did you drop all contact? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because, you sounded really excited when you told me. I didn't want to ruin that for you."

"I was only excited because he was the first guy that ever asked me out. He was my first boyfriend, first guy to take me out on a date and first guy to ever kiss me, of course I was excited, but I was always hoping that someone else would ask me" Caitlyn said, whispering the last part.

"What would you say if I asked you now?" Nate asked. Caitlyn looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Ask me what?"

"If I asked you out now, what would you say?"

"You're not just asking me out for the sake of it are you? Do you really want to take me out?"

"If I told you how I feel, would that change your opinion?" Nate asked as he moved closer to Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked up at him.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel exactly the same way about you as I did all those years ago" Nate admitted. Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"You mean.... you... lo....love me?"

"Yes. I Nate Grey love you Caitlyn Geller. I never stopped" Nate didn't know why he was putting his heart on the line now but everything was coming out for the both of them and neither wanted to stop. He was surprised when Caitlyn suddenly launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"That's good, because Caitlyn Geller still loves Nate Grey" Caitlyn whispered in his ear. Nate couldn't stop the wide smile that made its way onto his face as he tightened his hold on her. He picked her up and spun her around. He had missed the sound of Caitlyn's laughter as it ran throughout the vault. Nate set her back down but didn't release his hold on her. He also noticed that Caitlyn didn't seem to be removing her arms from around his neck. Nate took one hand and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Caitlyn closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Nate leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. Caitlyn opened her eyes and looked at Nate. She watched as once again Nate's gaze went to her lips before he looked back at her. She watched as he looked at her, silently asking for permission. Caitlyn laughed softly and smiled. Nate smiled as well before he slowly began to tilt his head. Caitlyn's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Nate's lips barely touch her own. Before Nate could actually kiss her, the sound of the door unlocking caused both of them to jump apart. The door suddenly opened. Rob and John were standing there with smirks on their faces. John had his gun drawn and ready while Rob was carrying plastic strips to tie them up with. Nate was sure he couldn't hide the disappointment from his face. He looked over at Caitlyn and saw that she had a similar look her face. She looked over at him and gave him a weak smile. Rob didn't miss this.

"Aw, did we ruin a moment for you two?" He sneered.

"As a matter of fact you did" Caitlyn said, taking out her frustration on Rob. Rob narrowed his eyes at her.

"You watch it missy. You're already skating on thin ice with us"

"Like I care" Caitlyn muttered under her breath. She stood still as Rob walked over to her and yanked her arms backwards. She gave a cry out in pain as her injured shoulder was put under pressure.

"Did I hurt you?" Rob asked as he made sure that the ties on Caitlyn's wrists were tight. Caitlyn winced as he tightened them.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you did"

"Good" Rob said as he moved onto Nate. "That should teach you a lesson" he said as he tied Nate's hands up.

"As if I'd ever want to be taught by you"

"Would you just shut up already?!" John said from the door. Caitlyn was about to retort but once again Nate stopped her from doing so. Rob forcefully pushed them forward. Caitlyn and Nate stumbled through the door.

Nate and Caitlyn walked quietly side by side each other as they were steered back up to the front of the bank. When Caitlyn walked into the foyer part, she gasped. Nate followed her line of sight to see Penny tied up to a chair next to David. Nate frowned when he saw that David had a video camera. He looked over at Caitlyn to see that she was looking back at him.

"This can't be good" Nate whispered to her as they came to a stop in front of David.

* * *

**So i hope you like. I'm working on the length... trying to make them longer. Hope this length is okay. Please Review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I decided that because I am making you wait a little.... I wrote you a long chapter. This is almost 6 pages long. I really hope you like it. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12**

David looked up to see Nate and Caitlyn standing in front of him. He placed the camera on the chair as he stood up. He took his gun out of his pocket and started to play with it as he stepped in front of them.

"You know, I was really hoping this would be a quick job but you two had to go off and make it that much more difficult for us"

"Sorry to-" Caitlyn started to say but Nate elbowed her telling her to stop.

"Is that a favourite past time of yours? Back-chatting everyone you meet?" David asked Caitlyn.

"Only to people like you" Caitlyn snapped. David stepped forward and grabbed Caitlyn's chin.

"We'll have to change that, won't we?" David asked as he leaned closer to Caitlyn. Caitlyn glared at him.

"Come any closer" she managed to say. David didn't say anything but smirked as he started to caress her cheek. Nate had to bit his lip to keep from saying something that would anger David.

Caitlyn went rigid as she felt David's hand caressing her cheek. She tried to imagine it as Nate's hand but failed.

_******Caitlyn's POV******_

I feel sick to my stomach as David continues to touch my face. I desperately wanted to look over at Nate but I knew that would create more problems. I could feel everyone in the bank looking at us.

"Would you like me to hurt you?" I asked David, having had enough of him touching my face. David smirked at me as he rested his hand on my neck. I let out an involuntary shiver. I watched as he glanced over at Nate who was watching us intently. I watched as David nodded to Rob who suddenly gabbed Nate and pressed a gun to his temple.

"Hey, let go of me!" Nate shouted as he struggled against Rob's grip. I turned back to David.

"Let of him! He did nothing to you!" I shouted at David. David shook his head.

"You see Caity, he took the one thing I want and I want to see his face when I take it back" David said. I glared at him when he called me Caity.

"And what is it that you want?" I asked, having a feeling that I knew the answer.

"You" was all he said as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I looked over at Nate to see that he had paled a little bit. He locked his eyes with mine and I couldn't help but smile. Nate smiled back at him. I took in a sharp breath when David grabbed my arm and spun me around, bringing me face to face with him.

"He will lose" David said.

"I am not some prize to be won! I don't love you! I don't even like you as a person! If you think that I will ever end up with you then you are sadly mistaken" I said, letting out all my anger on David. I knew it would probably be a bad idea but I wasn't going to let him scare me anymore.

_******End Caitlyn's POV******_

Nate could tell that Caitlyn had hit a nerve after telling David what she thought of him.

"You'll regret this" David said before he stalked off, telling Rob and John to watch them for a minute.

"Yes sir" Rob said. Rob removed the gun from Nate's temple before he shoved him into the wall.  
"No funny business" Rob said as he walked over to the window.

"Are you two okay?" Penny asked as she looked at them. Caitlyn was standing in the same place with no expression on her face. She raised her eyebrows when she came to Nate. Nate was trying to bring his legs through his arms so that his hands were tied to the front and not behind him.

"I'm good" Nate replied when he had finished. Penny looked at Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn?" no answer. Penny looked to Nate. Nate shrugged before he stood and went to stand in front of Caitlyn.

"Caity?" Nate whispered as he placed a hand on Caitlyn's shoulder. Caitlyn jumped at the contact, thinking it was David. She looked up and saw Nate looking at her worriedly. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright dear?" Penny softly asked. Caitlyn looked at Penny and Nate before she broke down in tears. Nate quickly looped his hands over Caitlyn's head and hugged her. Penny sat back, feeling helpless as she was tied to the chair.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked. Caitlyn shook her head. She was annoyed that her hands were tied behind her back. She wanted to hug Nate back.

After a few minutes Caitlyn began to calm down. Nate lifted his hands over Caitlyn's head and stepped back to look at her.

"What happened?" Nate gently asked. Caitlyn shook her head.

"I don't know. What David said really got to me"

"Which part dear?" Penny asked. Caitlyn looked over at her. She had forgotten that Penny was there.

"When David said I would regret this" Caitlyn quietly said. "It's the last thing that Matt said to me after I refused to go anywhere with me" Caitlyn said pointedly at Nate. Nate looked sympathetically at Caitlyn.

"You know that I'm here for you, yeah?" Nate asked. Caitlyn looked up at Nate and smiled.

"Yeah, I know"

"Something is different about you two" Penny observed. She smiled when she saw Nate and Caitlyn glance at each other before Caitlyn blushed and looked away.

"We... we worked out some things" Nate said.

"Seems like you two worked out a lot of things" Penny said. Caitlyn could feel her cheeks going redder.

"Something like that" Caitlyn said while averting her gaze from both Penny and Nate.

"Well come on, tell me" Penny urged. Nate and Caitlyn stayed quiet. "Would you prefer me to guess it?"

"No" Nate and Caitlyn quickly said.

"Come on! Do I not deserve something in return for helping you two?" Penny asked, playing the guilty card. She knew it worked when she saw their faces.

"Did you have to make us feel guilty?" Nate asked with a small smile on his face. He had known Penny for years and knew how she worked when she wanted to know something.

"It's working, isn't it?"

"A little" Caitlyn said.

"Uh-oh" Nate suddenly.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked. Nate nodded over to the other side of the bank. Caitlyn spun around and saw David, Rob and John talking quickly. She had a bad feeling in her stomach when she saw them all glance over at them.

"I don't like the look of this" Caitlyn whispered as she moved closer to Nate.

"Me either"

* * *

"What's the camera for?" John asked when David came back over to them.

"We're going to send out a video demanding money" David explained.

"But there is plenty of money in the bank"

"I know that but I'm pretty sure that not everyone knows about the celebrity we're holding hostage" David said.

"So... we're going to use him to get the money?" John asked slowly.

"Can you seriously be that dumb and help out in a bank robbery?" Rob asked.

"Hey, I am not dumb!" John exclaimed.

"Yo, we've got a job to do" David said. Rob and John nodded, forgetting their argument. David turned to John.

"Get the computers set up, I want to do this within the hour"

"Sure thing" John said as he walked off towards the offices.

"Make sure that no-one tries anything funny. I want this to go through smoothly. No interruptions. If there are, take care of them" David told Rob. Rob nodded before he walked off towards where the others were. David looked over at Caitlyn and Nate before he started to walk over to them. He glared at Nate when he saw Caitlyn move closer to him.

"_What does he have that I don't?" _David asked himself. _"Too bad you aren't going to last with him"_

"Now what do you want?" Caitlyn asked once David was close enough.

"We need two to do something for us" David said, pointing to Caitlyn and Nate.

"And why would we do anything for you?" Nate asked. David laughed and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at Penny. Caitlyn and Nate's eyes went wide as they heard Penny gasp.

"What are you doing?!" Caitlyn shrieked. David smirked.

"If you don't do as I say, then the old lady here gets it first" he said. Caitlyn and Nate couldn't say anything so they just nodded. David grinned. "There we go, now we're working together" David said as he grabbed Caitlyn and Nate's arms and began to lead them to the middle of the foyer where a couple of seats were. Caitlyn glanced up at Nate when she saw the video camera set up, with a cable running to a computer. They came to a stop. David turned around to face them.

"Now, what we need you to do is send out a message demanding money for us. If you don't co-operate with us, we will not hesitate to shoot anyone in this bank. If that happens, then it will be on your shoulders as you were the ones who wouldn't make the demands. Think of all the fan girls that would be so upset to find out that one of their favourite band members were killing during a bank heist" David said. He could see the two of them thinking it over. He felt sick as he watched them share a look. Nate looked back to him.

"What do you want us to say?"

"There we go. I want you to ask the government for ten million dollars. It is to be delivered to the front of the bank. No one is to come in. We will send two people out to collect it. If you try anything then we will be forced to kill a hostage to get the message through. The money is be here by six-oh-clock on the dot"

"Do you remember all that?" John asked, now standing behind the camera. They both nodded.

"Great. Now I want you to kneel on the floor, right here" David said, pointing to a spot on the floor. Caitlyn and Nate slowly walked over and knelt down on the floor. Caitlyn glared at David when he winked at her.

"When I give you the thumbs up, that's when you start" John said as he angled the camera. Nate nodded while Caitlyn looked at the floor. Nate looked over at her.

"We'll get through this" he whispered to her. Caitlyn raised her head and nodded. She leaned over and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Both blushed as Caitlyn pulled back.

David watched this exchange and he balled his hands into fists. What did Caitlyn see in that guy?

"Are we ready?" John asked. Caitlyn and Nate nodded. John nodded at David and looked at Caitlyn and Nate.

"Don't forget to say what your names are" John said. Caitlyn and Nate nodded while John gave a thumbs up. Nate sighed before he began to talk.

"My name is Nate Grey"

"And my name is Caitlyn Geller"

"We are currently being held hostage at Parks Bank. The men here are asking for ten million dollars from the government. The money is to be delivered to the front of the bank by six-oh-clock on the dot."

"If it is any later, these men will not hesitate to sho... shoot someone" Caitlyn said, choking on her words.

"When the money is delivered, no-one is to enter the bank. People will be sent outside to retrieve it."

"If the police try to enter the bank, again, these men will kill someone" Caitlyn said, as a few tears started to make their way down her face.

"Please, get the money here on time" Nate pleaded.

"Don't worry about us, worry about everyone else in this bank" Caitlyn said.

"Alright, that's enough" David said as he motioned to John to shut off the camera. "You better pray that the money comes here on time, or else you will be first to leave" David threatened, looking at Nate. Both nodded

"Can you please untie us?" Caitlyn asked quietly. David studied them for a moment before nodding. He grabbed his pocket knife from his pocket and cut the ties around their wrists.

"No funny business or I will shoot you" David said before he walked over to John. Caitlyn and Nate nodded before they walked over to where Penny was.

"I hope it comes on time" Caitlyn whispered to Nate. Nate looked at her before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. This didn't go unnoticed by Penny.

"How's your shoulder dear?" Penny asked once they had reached her.

"It's kind of gone numb" Caitlyn admitted while she slowly rotated her shoulder.

"Hopefully we can get you some proper medical treatment soon" Penny said.

"Me too" Caitlyn said as she rested back against Nate. Nate wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked over at Penny and saw the look she was giving them.

"What?" he asked. Caitlyn looked over at Penny.

"I know what's going on, I just want you to actually admit it to me" Penny said, laughing at their flushed faces.

* * *

Mitchie was sitting in the kitchen, staring at her coffee cup. She hadn't said much after they had all heard the report about the bank robbery. Jason was in the lounge watching TV and Shane was..... who knew where Shane was. Mitchie nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Shane looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Mitchie, sitting here staring into space is not going to help them" Shane said. Mitchie tore her eyes away from Shane's and looked down.

"I know" she whispered. "I just think that maybe if I don't think about then it's not really happening" Mitchie said, her voice cracking at the end. Shane quickly engulfed her in a hug.

"They're going to be alright Mitchie. They are two strong people" Shane said as he rubbed Mitchie's back.

"Guys?" Jason called from the lounge room.

"What is it Jase?" Shane asked.

"You better come and see this" he said. Mitchie and Shane looked at each other. Jason had never sounded so serious. They quickly made their way to the lounge but stopped short when they saw what was on the screen. There on the screen was Nate and Caitlyn. Mitchie let out a sob when she took in their appearance. Nate had a busted lip and bruises on his face. Caitlyn had a large purple bruise on one of her cheeks and one of her shoulder looked a little different.

"If it is any later, these men will not hesitate to sho... shoot someone" Caitlyn's voice came through. Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie's shoulders.

"When the money is delivered, no-one is to enter the bank. People will be sent outside to retrieve it."

"If the police try to enter the bank, again, these men will kill someone" Caitlyn said, as a few tears started to make their way down her face.

"Please, get the money here on time" Nate pleaded.

"Don't worry about us, worry about everyone else in this bank" Caitlyn said. Jason shut off the TV once the video was finished. Mitchie straightened up with a determined look on her face.

"We have to do something" she said.

"I say we go down to the bank and see what's happening down there" Shane said. Mitchie and Jason nodded. They all grabbed their coats and headed out the door. Mitchie prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**Alright.... so there is chapter 12. I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes but it is kind of late and I wouldn't mind going to sleep right now. Just to let you know.... I'm working on a couple of Christmas stories right now so keep a look out for them. Enjoy and hope you guys have a great Christmas!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone! I hope you all had an awesome Christmas! I know i did. Sorry it's taken me a while to update this story. Christmas overtook all plans and stuff. Once again i apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes and stuff. Hope you like it. It's another long chapter and this time there is a little bit more fluff to it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Chapter 13**

Mitchie held on to Shane's hand as they maneuvered through the crowd with Jason holding Mitchie's other hand.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked, now seeing the massive amounts of people and police cars around.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that a lot of people saw that video" Jason said.

"Either that or they saw part of Connect 3 being held hostage at a bank during a robbery" Shane said. Mitchie looked around and saw that most of the crowd was made up of young girls.

"I think I'm going to agree with Shane on this one" she said. Mitchie noticed that a lot of girls were glaring at her as they noticed she was holding hands with Connect 3.

"People are staring" she whispered to Shane. Shane looked down at her. He let go of her hand and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Well duh, you are standing next to _Shane Grey"_ Shane said. Mitchie laughed.

"You're still a jerk. Even after all this time" Mitchie said.

"I resent that" Shane said as they both hurried to catch up to Jason.

"You know you love me" Mitchie teased. What Shane said next shocked her.

"That I do" Mitchie stopped walking causing Shane to stop and look at her.

"What is it?" he asked, not knowing what the matter was.

"What...what did you just say?" Mitchie stumbled over her words. She nervously looked over at some people around her and saw that they were listening in to their conversation. Shane looked on confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You... you just said that you lo.... love me" Mitchie said slowly, finding it hard to say. Mitchie could feel her heart almost beating out of her chest. She knew that she still had feelings for Shane, even after all this time. Seeing him recently had only brought these feelings to surface. Mitchie watched as Shane's eyes went wide along with someone of the girls around them.

"Crap!" Shane said under his breath. "You heard that?" Mitchie nodded.

"It wasn't exactly quiet"

"You weren't supposed to hear that" Shane mumbled.

"Oh" Mitchie said as she dropped her head and moved Shane's arm from around her shoulders. She made to move past him but Shane stopped her.

"Wait! What I meant was.... umm....." Shane stopped as he tried to find a way to word what he wanted to say.

"Just answer me this one question" Mitchie said, causing Shane to look into her eyes. He nodded.

"Did you mean what you said?" Mitchie asked quietly, so quietly that Shane couldn't hear her over everyone else talking.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Shane watched as Mitchie seemed to be trying to gather up as much confidence as she could. He inwardly smiled as he realised that even though Mitchie had become a big singer in a way, she was still the shy girl that he had met at camp. That was one thing that he loved about her. She was so modest about everything and never put herself before anyone else.

"I asked you if you meant what you said." Mitchie said in a bolder voice. Shane stood there trying to figure out what Mitchie was asking him.

"_Do I tell her and risk her laughing in my face or don't tell her the real reason and just say I was going along with the joke? What would happen if I did tell her I mean it though, would it be the same as last time we dated? I don't want to risk losing her again when I just found her._ "Shane battled with himself. Mitchie took his silence as a no. She sighed as she dropped his shoulders. Shane looked at Mitchie when he heard her sigh. He didn't know what to do when Mitchie brushed past him but he heard her mumble something under her breath.

"And to think I thought I had another chance" Shane made up his mind right there. He turned around and faced Mitchie's back.

"Yes" he said. He smiled when Mitchie stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"What?" she questioned. Shane saw Jason standing behind Mitchie and gave him thumbs up.

"Yes, I meant what I said" Shane said. He watched as a Mitchie smiled widely and ran up to him. He laughed as he caught her in his arms. Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and brought her lips down to meet his. Shane immediately tightened his hold on Mitchie as his lips moved with hers.

"_I'd forgotten how good this felt" _Shane thought to himself as he smiled against Mitchie's lips. He was pretty certain he could hear a few girls groan while others cheered. Mitchie was the first to pull away. She was grinning widely as Shane placed her back on the ground.

"I mean it Mitch, I love you" Shane whispered.

"I love you too Shane" Mitchie replied as she kissed Shane once more.

"It's a nice reunion and all but we still have some friends who are trapped in this bank" someone from the crowded yelled at them. Shane laughed and grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled her along while Mitchie flushed a deep red.

"I see you two are back together" Jason said once they had reached him.

"Yea we are" Mitchie said while Shane grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"And I'm not going to mess it up this time" Shane said in a teasing tone but Mitchie could tell that he was serious.

"I know you won't" she whispered to him.

* * *

Caitlyn was beginning to get restless as she watched the clock tick closer to six.

"The money will get here on time" Nate assured her.

"I hope so" Caitlyn said as she looked around the bank. "None of these people should have to pay a price for this"

"Just have a little faith dear" Penny said. Caitlyn looked up at her and smiled.

"How are you able to stay so calm through all this?" she asked. Nate looked up at Penny, wondering what the answer to that was. Penny smiled softly.

"Being surrounded by people you love definitely makes it a little easier" Penny said, looking forth between Caitlyn and Nate. She watched as they both looked at each other and smiled. The smile from Penny's face when she noticed David staring at Caitlyn and David. She got an uneasy feeling in her stomach when she saw David eying Caitlyn.

"Why is that guy so keen on you getting together with him?" she asked Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked up from talking to Nate and looked at David. He didn't turn away when she met his gaze.

"I don't know, but he's really starting to freak me out" Caitlyn said as she tore her gaze away.

"He started to freak me out long ago" Nate said, causing the girls to laugh.

"Now we know what Nate Grey is scared of" Caitlyn said in a sing song voice.

"Hey, your suffering from the same problem" Nate retorted.

"Yea, but I'm a girl, I'm allowed to be scared of things. Boys are supposed to be big and tough" Caitlyn said as she laughed at the look on Nate's face.

"That's not fair" Nate pouted.

"Awe, you poor baby" Caitlyn teased. Penny laughed and shook her head.

"You two still act like a bunch of kids" she commented. Caitlyn and Nate smiled.

"When I'm with him, I always feel so carefree" Caitlyn said in a soft voice.

"Same here" Nate said as he wrapped his arm around her. Caitlyn nestled herself into Nate's arms.

"Would you two please tell me yourselves what is going on?" Penny asked in a knowing voice. Nate laughed.

"You seem to already know, so why are you asking us?"

"Because I want to hear you say it yourselves and I won't give up until you do tell me" Penny said, watching as they both looked at each other quickly. Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something but couldn't form the words. Nate cleared his throat.

"Down in the vault.... we kind of told each other how we feel" Nate explained. All were unaware that David was listening in.

"Exactly how you feel?" Penny pressed. Caitlyn blushed.

"We may have told each other that we.... love... each other" Caitlyn managed to say while she looked down at the floor. Nate was afraid that Penny's face was going to hurt from all the smiling she was doing.

"Well isn't that sweet" David's voice came though, causing them all to jump. They all looked up to see David standing over them. "You love her, she loves you. One big happy family" he said through clenched teeth. Caitlyn pushed herself closer into Nate's side and reached for his hand. Nate didn't move his gaze from David as he gave Caitlyn's hand a squeeze.

"Is there anything you would like?" Penny asked. David looked down at Caitlyn.

"There is something I want but it looks like it won't be easy to get it. I hope you guys know that time is running out" David said before he stalked off.

"Can't he just leave me alone" Caitlyn whispered as she glanced at the clock. It was already five thirty. Nate was about to say something when blue and red flashing lights suddenly flashed throughout the lobby.

"They're here!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she sat up straighter to look out the window.

"Dam it" they heard Rob mutter under his breath. Nate looked over at him and watched him put his gun away.

"Everyone body sit down!" David shouted to everyone in the bank. The people in the bank quickly went back to where they were sitting. David sighed and looked out the window again to see the police setting bags out in front of them.

"Couldn't you have waited after six?" he muttered to himself. He walked away from the window and over to where Rob and John were sitting, awaiting orders.

"Get the boy and girl. Use as much force as you have to" David told them. They both nodded before walking over to where Caitlyn, Penny and Nate were talking.

* * *

"Here comes trouble" Nate whispered to the girls as he noticed Rob and John walking towards them. Caitlyn groaned.

"Now what do they want us to do?"

"You're about to find out" Penny said. Nate and Caitlyn looked up to see Rob and John towering over them.

"You need to come with us" John told them. Nate and Caitlyn continued to look at them but wouldn't move.

"Now!" Rob yelled at them as he grabbed Nate's arm and yanked him up.

"Alright! We're coming" Nate told them as Caitlyn stood up. Rob used his other hand to grab Caitlyn's arm and threw her forward. Caitlyn stumbled forward, lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"What is your problem?" Nate asked Rob who was standing there with a smug look on his face.

"First off, you listen to me when I talk to you and I enjoy watching your reaction when she is hurt" Rob explained.

"You have a sick mind" Nate said as he began to walk forward. He stopped by Caitlyn and helped her up. Caitlyn smiled at Nate and they both started to walk forward. Caitlyn went to step on her left foot before she almost stumbled again. Nate managed to catch her before she did.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried now about how many injuries she had.

"I'm fine. I think I just twisted my ankle when I fell before" Caitlyn said, shooting a glare at Rob.

"Can you walk on it?"

"I'll be fine Nate" Caitlyn said in a soft tone as she grabbed hold of Nate's hand and started to limp forward.

They both walked up to David.

"Now as you can see, the money is actually here before the time ended" David said, not looking at them but looking out the window.

"We noticed that" Nate commented. David turned around and looked at them.

"I'm sure that you have also noticed that I don't like you very much"

"We noticed that as well, a lot earlier than this" Caitlyn said.

"Would you just shut up already? That mouth of yours has already gotten you into a lot of trouble today" David snapped at her. Caitlyn glared at him.

"What did you want us for?" Nate asked, wanting to take the attention off Caitlyn.

"We need you two to go out and collect the money for us" David said simply. Caitlyn and Nate raised their eyebrows.

"That's it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Why? Would you like to do something else for me?" David asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Caitlyn inwardly gagged.

"No thanks. This is fine"

"Good. When you go out there, tell them not to make a move to come in here. If I see one sign that they are, they are going to have to make sure that they have body bags with them" David threatened. Caitlyn gasped. David sighed when he saw that they weren't moving. He pulled out his gun, aimed it at Nate and pulled back the clip.

"I suggest you go now, or he takes first bullet" Nate nodded quickly and dragged Caitlyn along with him towards the door. Caitlyn took a deep breath as Nate placed his hand on the handle.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Caitlyn nodded. "Just walk out with your hands up so that they know we're not dangerous" Nate told her quietly. Caitlyn nodded again as Nate opened the door. Caitlyn could hear people becoming excited as they watched the doors open. Nate grabbed Caitlyn's hand as he stepped outside. Caitlyn's eyes widened when she saw the crowd but most of all, the police men with their guns drawn.

"Show them your hands" Nate told her as he released her and held his up. Caitlyn followed suit. They waited as the police watched them for a moment before drawing back their weapons. One policeman who seemed to be in charge, nodded to Nate who began walking towards him. Caitlyn trailed behind, grabbing hold of Nate's hand again as she had no idea what to do. As they were walking, Caitlyn looked over at the crowded and noticed Mitchie. She also noticed that Mitchie seemed to be standing really close to Shane. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows at Mitchie who in return pointed to Caitlyn's hand. Caitlyn blushed and looked straight ahead, realising that they had now reached the policeman.

"My name Constable Zack Williams" Zack introduced himself.  
"I'm Nate and this is Caitlyn" Nate introduced. Zack nodded.

"We have brought the ten million dollars that was asked for" Zack said, nodding to two other men who were standing by some bags. Nate nodded.

"We have strict orders for no-one to try and come into the bank. These men will live up to their threats." Nate explained.

"Very well. Take the money there. We will be stationed out here for as long as we need"

"Thank you" Caitlyn said in a quiet voice as she and Nate walked over to the bags. The two policemen handed Caitlyn and Nate two bags each. Caitlyn struggled a little under the weight but she didn't want Nate to worry about her anymore. As they began to walk back towards the bank Nate looked over at Caitlyn.

"How are you going?" Caitlyn sighed and looked up at him.

"I just want this to be over" she said quietly as they walked back through the door into the bank.

* * *

**Alrighty. I can't believe we're already up to chapter 13. I'm already planning ideas for a sequel to this.. it's crazy. I'm hoping to get this done before school starts next year. Hopefully i can do that and then i want to completely write a story before i post it on here so you won't have to wait long for updates. let's see how long i stay with that plan.**

**Well i hope you all had a good Christmas. You can make my Christmas even more amazing by reviewing this for me :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**So i feel like you guys are getting good chapters coz i've written yet another long chapter. The ending on this one is a little weird because i didn't know where to stop it. I'm going to keep this note short. I do apologize for any spelling mistakes as well. I'f you happen to notice any.... feel free to point them out to me.  
**

**Disclaimer: like every other one...... i do not own a thing**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

As soon as Caitlyn and Nate walked back through the door, they were yanked over to David.

"Watch it!" Caitlyn exclaimed as they came to a stop.

"You have your money; can you let us go now?" Nate asked.

"I don't think I can do that" David said. Caitlyn dropped the bags she was holding.

"Why not?! We've done everything you have asked for and you have your money! What more could you possibly want?" Caitlyn asked as she threw her hands up in the air. Nate watched as David smirked.

David suddenly reached out and grabbed Caitlyn's arm, pulling her to him.

"You know what I want" David whispered in her ear. Caitlyn shivered and tried to get away from David's grasp.

"Haven't I told you enough times that I don't want you?" Caitlyn spat as she once again tried to free her arm. David glared at her. He spun her around so that she was facing Nate while he kept a hold on her wrist.

"I could very easily remove him from the picture if you upset me too much" David said to her as he moved some of her hair to the side. He bent down and kissed her exposed neck. Caitlyn stiffened while Nate struggled against Rob. David looked up at Nate and smirked at him.

"What kind of sick mind do you have?" Caitlyn asked him.

"I like to think of it like I'm a man who's not going to stop until he gets what he wants" David explained to her.

"And I told you before that I'm some prize to be won. I choose who I want to be with and I want to be with Nate" Caitlyn explained to David. Out of the corner of his eye, David saw Nate smile in Caitlyn's direction.

"How about we make a little deal?" David suddenly asked. Nate and Caitlyn raised their eyebrows.

"And what sort of deal would that be?" Caitlyn asked sceptically. Nate didn't like the look on David's face.

"You come with me" Caitlyn made a face. "And everyone here is alright to leave"

"Why do you want Caitlyn so bad?" Nate asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Because she drives me absolutely insane. She is all I can think about"

"That's not creepy at all" Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"It is your fault I'm like this" David whispered to her. Caitlyn tried to move away again. "So what do you say to our deal?"

"When do you need my answer by?" Caitlyn asked after a while.

"However long you want these people to be stuck in here for" David smirked while Rob and John laughed silently behind them. Caitlyn looked down at the ground as she walked over to Nate.

"How do you live with yourself?" Caitlyn asked David as she spun around to look at him.

"Very easily. Before you make any decisions, let me warn you of what could happen if you make the wrong one" David said as he nodded to Rob. Caitlyn watched in horror as Rob elbowed Nate in the stomach. Nate groaned and crumbled to the ground. Caitlyn gasped as she made to move towards Nate but David quickly grabbed her arm.

"We both know it can get a lot worse than this" David told her before he released her arm. Caitlyn glared at David before rushing over to help Nate.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she crouched down beside him.

"Yea" Nate mumbled as he slowly stood up with Caitlyn's help. "I really hate him" Nate whispered to Caitlyn as they began to walk back over to where Penny was.

"Join the club" Caitlyn said with a small smile. Nate smiled weakly at her as the continued to walk.

* * *

Penny looked up when she heard Caitlyn and Nate walking back. She could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked as soon as they came back. Penny grew worried when she saw that Caitlyn was helping Nate to sit down.

"We went out to get the money and stuff. When we brought it back, he tried to make a deal with me"

"What kind of deal?" Penny asked, looking back and forth between Nate and Caitlyn. Caitlyn sighed.

"He said that he would let everyone go if.... if I went..... with him" Caitlyn said. Penny gasped.

"You didn't say yes did you?" Penny questioned. Caitlyn shook her head.

"I honestly don't know what to do" Caitlyn said, her voice cracking at the end.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I wish I could help" Penny said.

"I know. I'm just sorry that I got everyone caught up in my own mess"

"I would rather be caught up in it then let you battle this alone" Nate said, sitting up straighter now. Caitlyn smiled at him.

"Did you see Shane and Mitchie outside?" Caitlyn asked, quickly changing the topic. Nate grinned and nodded.

"I saw how close they were standing next to each other"

"Mitchie pointed to our hands as we walked past" Caitlyn mumbled as a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"They would have figured it out sooner or later" Nate said.

"I think I prefer later so that I won't be hounded by questions from Mitchie" Caitlyn explained as she moved closer to Nate.

"You can hound her with questions right back about her and Shane" Nate said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Caitlyn laughed.

"That is true"

"Poor Jason is going to be the single one now" Nate said.

"We'll just find him someone" Caitlyn shrugged.

"How are you going to find someone to put up with Jason and his random moments?" Nate asked.

"I happen to know a few people just as random as Jason" Caitlyn replied.

"Don't you think you should be discussing more important things" a voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see Rob standing behind them, an annoyed look on his face.

"It's not exactly an easy decision" Caitlyn snapped. Rob rolled his eyes.

"How is it not easy? All you have to do is answer according to whether or not you want everyone here to be set free"

"I know that!" Caitlyn snapped. "It's the fact that I have to go with David to make everyone happy" Caitlyn said, shuddering at the mention of his name.

"You know the decision everyone is expecting" Rob said before he walked away. Caitlyn groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Maybe you should just give them the answer they are expecting, then this whole thing can be over" Nate suggested. Caitlyn looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay first, you do know that if I made the decision everyone wants, I will have to go with David" Nate nodded. "And two, when have I ever done what was expected of me?" Caitlyn said with a grin. Nate laughed.

"This would probably be the first time" Caitlyn sighed.

"I don't want to go with him though. I want to be with you, not him" Nate smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I want to be with you too but maybe we can work something out" Nate said.

"Like what?" Penny asked.

"Okay, you would go with him now and then.... then....." Nate trailed off as he was thinking about what to do. Caitlyn laughed at him.

"You're hopeless" she said. Nate suddenly had a large smile on his face. She was about to asked if something was wrong with him but he cut her off.

"_Hopelessly devoted to you" _He sang to her. Caitlyn blushed a deep red and ducked her head. Caitlyn suddenly felt two fingers under her chin lifting her head up. She looked up to meet Nate's gaze.

"I meant every word" he whispered before he leaned in and kissed her cheek, dangerously close to her lips. Nate knew that he wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to do it in front of Penny or in their current situation.

Caitlyn could feel her cheeks flushing a deeper red as Nate kissed her cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Penny sitting there with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up" Caitlyn mumbled. Nate looked over at Penny and laughed at the look on her face.

"I didn't say anything" Penny said.

"But you wanted to say something or you were at least thinking of something" Caitlyn argued. Penny just laughed while Caitlyn and Nate sat back, thinking of a way to get themselves out of this mess.

David looked up from reading a piece of paper to watch Caitlyn again. He balled his hands into fists when he saw Nate lean over and kiss her cheek. He managed to control himself as he watched Caitlyn blushed and Nate seemed to be laughing at something.

"_I could make you that happy" _David thought to himself. _"Just watch my dear Caity, once he is out of the picture, you'll be living the dream with me" _

"So what are we going to do now?" John asked.

"We need to wait until we have the all clear before we can actually leave."

"How are we going to get out of here anyway without getting caught?" Rob asked.

"That's where Caity comes in" David smirked.

"How?" John asked.

"The police aren't going to do anything if they realize that we have a hostage with us. They know that if they try anything, someone could get hurt" David explained.

"I thought you didn't want anything to happen to the girl" John said, confused.

"I want Caitlyn. I don't actually care for what happens to her in the meantime"

"Now everything makes a bit more sense" Rob said. David nodded and once again looked over at Caitlyn.

_****Caitlyn's POV****_

I was talking with Nate and Penny when I got that feeling like your being watched. I looked up to see David staring at me. When he caught me staring, he winked and pointed to his watch. I let out a sigh, knowing what I had to do, which Nate heard.

"Are you alright Caity?" he asked. I inwardly smiled when he called me Caity.

"I must be out of my mind" I whispered to him, sneaking another glace at David. I could tell Nate noticed this.

"I had a feeling you would make this decision" he said to me. I raised my eyebrows while he chuckled. "Caity, you have never made a decision based on your own needs, you are always thinking of the consequences it might have on the people around you" I blushed when Nate said that. I snuggled up close to him, knowing that I might not be able to do this for a while.

"I really don't want to do this" I whispered. "I only just got you back, I don't want to lose you again" Nate tightened his hold on me.

"You're not going to lose me. There is no way that I'm letting you go now" Nate could be so sweet sometimes. I was kind of annoyed that we hadn't kissed yet, but I wanted it to be under more.... romantic circumstances. I had a feeling that Nate did as well.

"Should I go now?" I asked Nate and Penny nervously.

"I hate to say this, but it is up to you how long you want everyone to be in here for" Penny said to me.

"I know. I know... I just.....if I leave now then I can't spend any more time with you guys"

"Think of it this way, if you leave now, the quicker the police will be able to catch them" Penny reasoned. I sighed again, knowing I couldn't put it off any longer. I looked over at Penny before rushing over and giving her a big hug.

"I'll see you soon" she whispered in my ear. I nodded and turned my head to Nate. Penny could see that we wanted to be left alone so she turned around as much as she could to give us some privacy. Nate quickly engulfed me in a hug.

"I'm so scared" I whispered to Nate, admitting what he already knew. "I don't want to be stuck alone with him" Nate tightened his hold on me.

"If he so much as touches you, he'll be answering to me" Nate growled. I laughed at him as I lifted my head to look at him. He rested his forehead against mine.

"You can make it up to me by taking me out on a proper date after all this" I told him. That seemed to put a smile on his face.

"Really? I thought this was our first date?" he said playfully. I weakly smiled at him before I started to pull away.

"I'll see you soon" I whispered to him before leaning up and kissing his cheek. I stepped back and began to walk over to David.

"Wait!" Nate suddenly said. Before I knew what was happening, Nate had grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I bumped into his chest. I looked up to see Nate's face very close to my own. During our 'moment' I could pretty much feel the eyes of everyone in the bank watching us. Before I could ask what was happening, Nate had lowered his lips onto mine.

_****End POV****  
_

Nate didn't know what made him do it but he was glad he did. He heard a few people in the bank gasp while others seemed to groan.

_****Nate's POV****_

I just kissed her. Her immediate response was to wrap her arms around my neck and kiss me back with as much passion as I had kissed her. Before it could go any further, I slowly pulled away from her.

_****End POV****  
_

Nate pulled away from Caitlyn to see that she still had her eyes closed but a small smile was playing on her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly as she opened her eyes and looked up at Nate.

"We were interrupted before. I wasn't letting this chance slid away." Nate said with a smile. Caitlyn nodded, still in a daze. Once again, Rob decided to ruin the moment.

"Did we all have to watch you two make out in front of us?" he asked rudely. Caitlyn snapped out of her trance like state to turn around and glare at him.

"Now what do you want?"

"We want to know if you've made your decision"

"As a matter of fact, I have" Caitlyn said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So let's go and tell him then" Rob said, clearly annoyed with Caitlyn.

"I was on my way" Caitlyn said as she pushed past him and stormed over to David. Rob mumbled something under his breath before turning around and following.

* * *

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" David asked once Caitlyn was near enough.

"This isn't a pleasure for me"

"That's a shame" David said as he once again winked at her. Caitlyn inwardly groaned.

"I came to tell you that I'll come with you if you let everyone else leave right now" Caitlyn said in a quiet voice. David stood up.

"Really now?" he asked as he circled Caitlyn. Caitlyn nodded. He stopped by Caitlyn's side and draped an arm over her shoulders. Caitlyn immediately tensed.

"You made the right decision love" he whispered in her ear. Caitlyn shivered and looked over at Nate, who was looking at her with a sympathetic glance.

"_You're making the right decision Caitlyn. You're going to help get everyone else out of here... so why does it feel like I've made the biggest mistake of my life?"_

* * *

**I actually can't believe that we're already up to chapter 14. So as i have been writing this.... i've managed to come up with a new ideas to write the rest and possibly a sequel.... not too sure about that but i do have ideas that i might start to work on. Like i said..... i'm going to try and write the full story before i post it so updates won't take soooo long. Music room will be updated on jonasbrotherfanfiction very soon. Please read and review on there for me coz i've only got like 4 reviews from that site. oh well.... until next update which hopefully won't take too long because i want to finish this story before i start year 12 on the first of feb.... so that way i have more time to study and freak out about what i want to do. **

**So... enough of my rambling.... enjoy the chapter.**

**P.S. if anyone wants to talk to me.... just pm me.... i like talking to new people :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys. I am soooo sorry about the wait on this. I've just been really busy and such. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Just to let you know that i'm going away tomorrow and won't be back until Friday next week. I'm going away with my family and then i have a year 12 camp before i start back at school. I am hoping to get this story finished before i start back at school. Year 12 is going to be pretty hectic so i might not be updating as frequently. **

**If anyone reading this is reading Music Room, i have posted it on jonasbrothersfanficitonarchive under the same story name. I'm going to try posting the next chapter up on here but i'm not sure what will happen... *crosses fingers***

**Enjoy!! and i'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. It's kinda late at night and i only went over this quickly.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Penny. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15**

"Everybody listen up!" David shouted as he stood up on one of the benches, pulling Caitlyn up with him. "This lovely lady here has given up her freedom so that you can get yours." Caitlyn heard many of the people in the bank gasp. As Caitlyn looked around the room, she couldn't help but notice that one girl seemed to be happy about the fact that Caitlyn was now a personal prisoner to David. Caitlyn noticed that the girl seemed to be staring intently at Nate as well, with occasional glances up at her.

"Now we don't want this all to be for nothing. If I hear that anyone of you has told the police that I have kept Caitlyn in here with me," David stopped talking and looked over at Caitlyn. Caitlyn stared right back at him. David suddenly connected his fist with Caitlyn's stomach. Everyone in the bank gasped while Caitlyn crumbled to the ground in pain. "If you do not listen to me, then what happened to Caitlyn is only the start of the punishment that she will go though. So keep in mind that Caity will have to suffer the consequences of your actions"

"Don't. Call. Me. Caity" Caitlyn said as she slowly stood back up. David looked down at her.

"What are you going to do about it? You make one wrong move and lover boy over there gets it" David said as he pointed over at Nate. Caitlyn looked over at him to see the worried expression on his face. She could tell that he wanted to come over and help her but he didn't want to get anyone else hurt.

"Can't you just leave him alone?" Caitlyn said in an exasperated voice. David laughed.

"I don't think I can do that you see because he has something that I want"

"Look, you have me now. Can you please just let everyone go?" Caitlyn pleaded.

"They are free to go. I'm just explaining what will happen if anyone tells the police what is still going on in here"

"They're going to find out eventually anyway. I know my friends know that I'm in here"

"They may know that, but everyone else in here knows how dangerous we are and that we stay true to our threats. I'm sure that no-one would want to wreck a pretty face" David said as he dragged his hand down her cheek. Caitlyn felt like she was going to throw-up but made herself look strong. She didn't want to appear weak in front of David. He would use that against her.

"If everyone is allowed to go, how come they are still standing here?"

"We're just waiting for the doors to open" David said as he nodded over at Rob. Rob smirked and walked over the door. Everyone in the bank stood up and slowly walked over to the door.

"Only go out one at a time" Rob instructed everyone as he opened the front door. Everyone nodded eagerly as they shuffled out the door. Within five minutes everyone had left the bank except for Nate and Penny. Nate helped Penny to stand up from the chair and helped her to slowly walk out. As they got to the door, Nate stopped and looked at Caitlyn. She sent him warm smile.

"Hurry up" David cried. Nate glared at him before also walking out with Penny.

"She'll get through" Penny whispered to him. All Nate could do was nod as he looked back at the bank.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I wonder what's happening in there" Jason said.

"Hopefully someone will be able to get through soon" Mitchie said as she stood close to Shane. Shane grinned to himself while he tightened his hold on Mitchie.

"The doors are opening" someone from the crowd called out. Everyone's heads whipped around to watch the door. Mitchie noticed that few of the policemen had their guns drawn.

"Do you think it's the robbers coming out?" Mitchie whispered to Shane.

"I'm...not too... sure" Shane said as he struggled to see who was coming out the door. Mitchie turned to face the door again and what she saw made her draw drop.

"Oh my gosh" she said quietly. She looked up at Shane and Jason to see that they had the same expression on their face. All three watched as Caitlyn and Nate slowly walked out the door, stopping, Nate leaning down and whispering something to Caitlyn before both raised their hands. Out of the corner of her eye, Mitchie noticed that the policemen with their guns drawn watched them for a minute before drawing their weapons away. Mitchie turned to Shane as Nate and Caitlyn started to slowly walk again.

"Look at them" she whispered. Shane just looked down at her before looking up to watch his brother again. Mitchie looked up and her gaze locked with Caitlyn's. She watched as Caitlyn smirked at her and Shane before Mitchie noticed their entwined hands and pointed to them. Mitchie couldn't believe that Caitlyn actually blushed before she had looked away and continued walking.

"It seems like those two have worked everything out" Shane commented. Mitchie laughed softly.

"I can't believe Caitlyn actually blushed when I pointed out their hands.

"What do you think they're doing?" Jason asked.

"I think they're collecting the money" Shane said. They all watched at Nate and Caitlyn talk to what seemed to be the chief of police. They were handed bags before they began to walk back into the bank.

"I feel so helpless standing here" Mitchie said.

"We all do Mitch. I wish there was something we could do to help"

"The best thing we can do for them now is to wait" Jason said. "If we try anything... we risk putting them in more danger" Mitchie and Shane looked up at him in surprise. Jason noticed them looking at him.

"What?"

"I've never heard you say something so... smart" Mitchie said after trying the find the words to say. Jason shrugged.

"I have my moments" Shane laughed.

"You have your very rare moments" he said.

**XXXXXXX**

It had been an hour and nothing had happened since Nate and Caitlyn had come out to get the money.

"What's the time?" Mitchie asked. All three were now sitting on the pavement outside the bank. Mitchie was sitting in front of Shane and resting against him.

"It's about four thirty" Jason answered.

"When is something going to happen?" Shane complained. Mitchie was about to say something when the sounds of the doors opening again caused everyone to stand up. Everyone seemed to bubble with excitement as they saw people begin to file out of the bank.

"They're letting everyone go!" Mitchie said. Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and started to move forward. Mitchie quickly grabbed Jason's hand as all three moved off to the side a little so that Nate and Caitlyn would be able to see them. The last few people exited the bank.

"Where are Nate and Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked with panic in her voice.

"I don't know" Shane said in the same voice. They waited a few minutes and breathed a sigh of relief when Nate finally exited the bank with Penny close to his side. Mitchie noticed that Shane and Jason's eyes seemed to widen at the sight of the elderly lady. Mitchie also seemed to notice that Caitlyn wasn't with them. Nate looked over at Shane and Jason and began to make his way over to them.

"Where's Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked once Nate was close enough. Nate sighed as Penny moved away to greet the other boys. Mitchie watched this out of the corner of her eye but stared intently at Nate.

"She had to stay inside in order to let everyone else go" Nate said in a quiet voice. Mitchie felt tears gather in her eyes. She barely noticed that Shane had moved to her side.

"She will be alright dear" Penny said. Mitchie looked up at her.

"How can you be sure?"

"I've been by her side pretty much for this entire ordeal. I've gotten to know her quite well" Mitchie managed a small smile.

"I'm Mitchie Torres" Mitchie introduced herself.

"Penny"

"How do you know these guys?" Mitchie asked, as she pointed to Shane, Jason and Nate. Penny smiled warmly.

"I used to babysit them"

"They must have been a handful" Mitchie said, laughing at the looks on the boys faces.

"We aren't that bad!" Shane exclaimed.

"I know" Mitchie replied warmly. Nate smiled at his brother and Mitchie. He couldn't help but think that it could have been him and Caitlyn if David wasn't so obsessed with her. Mitchie noticed that Nate's face seemed to fall as he stared back up at the bank.

"Please be okay" she heard him whisper.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Caitlyn watched as Nate left the building with Nate. As soon as he was out of sight, Caitlyn felt helpless.

"Is everything ready?" Caitlyn heard David ask. She looked up to see David, Rob and John talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Yes. Everything is going according to plan" John said.

"Good, now let's get out of here" David said. Caitlyn shrunk back when David suddenly turned and walked over to her

"Let's go beautiful" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her up.

"Don't ever call me beautiful again" Caitlyn said harshly. David stopped and smacked her across the face.

"You will let me call you whatever and you will do whatever I tell you unless you want some very close people to suffer far worse than you have" David threatened as he pulled Caitlyn along to a side entrance. Rob and John we're waiting with the bags of money at their feet.

"Are we all clear?" David asked. Rob nodded while John opened the door. "Let's go" he said as he dragged Caitlyn through the door. Caitlyn felt refreshed by the breeze that blew past her.

"Move it missy" Rob said in a hushed tone as he gave her a forceful shove. Caitlyn knew that this might be her only chance to call for help.

"Hurry up" David said as he grabbed her arm. This was her chance now.

"HELP!" Caitlyn screamed. All three guys immediately turned to her and began to drag her faster towards the car at the back. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!" Caitlyn screamed again. She could tell it was working as she heard the shouts of the policemen and the sound of running feet. "OVERHERE!!"

"Shut Up!" David yelled at her.

"Not a chance!" Caitlyn yelled at him. "HELP! OVERHERE!!" Caitlyn yelled again. She felt her hopes rise when she saw the police round the corner with their guns drawn. Caitlyn also noticed that Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Jason and Penny were also standing there with worried expressions on their faces.

"Freeze!" the policemen shouted. Caitlyn was confused when David tightened his grip on her arm and started to laugh. David, Rob and John all turned around to face the police.

"I suggest that you don't try anything or you might risk hurting the girl" David said to the police.

"You're already hurting me you idiot" Caitlyn snapped.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her as he threw her to the side. Rob caught hold of her arm.

"Just let the girl go and we can work something out"

"And what exactly would we be working out? How many less years we would have in jail?"

"I don't know what it would be but we don't want the girl to get hurt"

"I'm afraid that it is a little too late for that" Rob said with a wide grin.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Nate had heard what Rob had said and anger boiled up inside of him.

"That sick-" he started but Shane cut him off.

"Nate! Getting angry at them won't help Caitlyn" Shane said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Nate sighed.

"I know... it's just... I've seen what they've done to her. I've watched every time they've hit her"

"We know, but right now Caitlyn needs you to stay focused so that we can get her out of this mess"

"You're right" Nate said as he turned back to watch the scene. The police were still trying to negotiate the release of Caitlyn. As Nate continued to watch, he noticed that Rob seemed to keep glancing at his watch and back at the bank. Only when he saw a small device in Rob's hands, did he start to panic.

"They've got a bomb" Nate said to the others as he turned to face them.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"They've set a bomb up somewhere"

"How do you know?" Shane asked.

"Rob, the really big guy that's holding Caitlyn, he keeps looking at his watch and back at the bank and he's got something in his hand" Nate explained.

"Are you completely sure?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, but it is a possibility" Nate said. Before anyone could say something, a large explosion was heard.

* * *

**Cliffy...lol. Sorry but i had to stop it there. please don't hate me. **

**I really want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. You guys have been amazing!!!!!**

**So yea... once again... i am going away tomorrow and won't be able to update for about two weeks. I'll try and write the next chapter up while i am away. **

**Goodnight everyone!! :P  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**So i'm back from my holiday and boy was it hot. Apparently Australia is currently suffering from its worst heat wave in 100 years. Lucky us. But i still managed to write this chapter for you. I wrote most of it while i was away as well as coming up with a lot of ideas for new stories. Just a note that my updates are probably going to be a little slower seeing as i start year 12 in 4 days and i need to make sure i do my work so that i can pass and maybe get into music therapy or something along those lines. I'm not confident enough to sing my own songs that i write. I wish i was though. **

**Anyway... i think i'm going to stop my pointless ramblings now and let you read this chapter. I hope you like it and it is another long chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for characters that aren't part of Camp Rock. **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Bank Heist_

"_They've got a bomb" Nate said to the others as he turned to face them. _

"_What?" Mitchie asked. _

"_They've set a bomb up somewhere" _

"_How do you know?" Shane asked. _

"_Rob, the really big guy that's holding Caitlyn, he keeps looking at his watch and back at the bank and he's got something in his hand" Nate explained. _

"_Are you completely sure?" Penny asked. _

"_I don't know, but it is a possibility" Nate said. Before anyone could say something, a large explosion was heard._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 16**

Nate's POV

It all happened so fast. One minute we were watching the police try and get Caitlyn back safely and then the next minute we were all thrown to the ground amongst a pile of rubble

End Nate's POV

* * *

Nate groaned as he coughed and opened his eyes. He barely registered the stinging pain on his head. He slowly sat up and took in the scene around him. People were screaming, trying to find loved ones. A few paramedics that had been waiting for everyone who had been held up at the bank were racing around, trying to help as many people as possible.

"Nate?" he heard Jason call.

"Over here Jase" Nate replied as he slowly stood up. Jason whipped his head around and saw Nate. Nate walked over to him. As he got closer he saw that Penny was standing next to Jason.

"Are you guys alright?" Nate asked once he reached them.

"We're fine dear. Are you okay, you're bleeding?" Penny asked as she reached up to touch his head. Nate raised his hand to his head and felt a warm liquid on his face.

"I'll be alright" Nate shrugged. "Have either of you guys seen Mitchie or Shane?"

"We were about to look for them" Jason said.

"They can't be too far" Nate said as he looked around. Shane's voice cut through their thoughts.

"Mitchie!"

"Shane?" Nate called out.

"Over here. Mitchie's been hurt!" Shane answered. Nate, Jason and Penny exchanged a worried look before hurrying over to where they heard Shane. They got their quickly and they saw Shane kneeling by an unconscious Mitchie.

"What happened?" Penny asked as she knelt down by Mitchie. Shane shook his head.

"I don't know. When we fell, Mitchie hit her head pretty hard" Penny as Shane explained. As Penny examined Mitchie, Shane looked up at his brothers and took in their appearance.

"You're bleeding Nate" Shane said as he stood up and walked over to them. Nate shrugged.

"It's just a cut"

"Don't worry about us Shane, worry about Mitchie" Jason said. Shane nodded, turned around and watched as Penny tried to wake Mitchie up. Nate stood off to the side and watched his brother. He had never seen Shane worried before. He could tell that Shane really wanted to make this time work with Mitchie. Both him and Mitchie knew what would happen if they made the same mistakes and Nate could tell that neither wanted to be away from each other again. They both made each other really happy. Just like Caitlyn made him really happy.... Nate trailed off as he thought about Caitlyn.

"Where's Caitlyn?" he asked in a panicky voice. Jason and Shane looked up at him. All three looked at each other before they looked over to where they had last seen Caitlyn.

"I'll go with you to find her" Jason said. Nate nodded and looked at Shane and Mitchie. He could see that he wanted to stay with Mitchie but he also wanted to help find Caitlyn.

"You stay here with Mitchie Shane. She's going to need you when she wakes up" Nate said. Shane nodded and turned back to Mitchie.

"We'll be back soon" Jason said as he and Nate turned around towards where Caitlyn was before the blast. Jason looked down at his little brother and saw the worry etched onto his face. He wrapped his arm around Nate's shoulders.

"Caitlyn's a strong girl. She's going to be alright" Nate nodded.

"She proved that to me in the bank. They hit her so many times but she was still able to at least try and stand up for herself"

"That must have been hard for you to watch" Jason said. Nate nodded.

"It was, but she wouldn't let it affect her at all"

"Alright, let's go and find Caitlyn" Jason said once they reached where they had last seen her.

XXX

"Come on Mitchie" Shane pleaded as he held onto Mitchie's hand.

"She should wake up soon" Penny said as she looked around. "Can you believe that this actually happened?" she asked softly. Shane shook his head.

"I never thought I would see something like this or see someone as crazy as those guys who had Caitlyn. Who were they?"

"Their leader is a guy who works with Caitlyn. Caitlyn said that he's wanted her since she started working" Penny explained. Shane shuddered.

"How was she able to put up with that?"

"A lot of willpower" another voice said quietly. Shane and Penny looked down to see that Mitchie was woken up.

"How are you feeling dear?" Penny asked.

"My head hurts" Mitchie said. Shane and Penny smiled at her.

"You hit your head pretty hard. You had Shane here really worried"

"Sorry" Mitchie automatically responded. Shane shook his head and laughed.

"That's like your word, isn't it?" he teased. Mitchie blushed.

"Can you just help me sit up?" Mitchie asked. She laughed as Shane suddenly turned serious and helped her to sit up.

"Does anything else hurt dear?" Penny asked. Mitchie nodded.

"I just hurt from being thrown backwards" she said. Shane moved to sit behind her.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked quietly in her ear. Mitchie tilted her head to look up at him.

"I'm fine Shane" she whispered before briefly kissing him.

"It's going to get dark soon" Penny said. "I hope the other boys find Caitlyn"

"What do you mean find Caitlyn" Mitchie asked.

"We're not sure what happened to her after the bomb blast. Jason and Nate have gone to look for her"

"We have to help them" Mitchie said as she started to move. Shane tightened his arms around her.

"You are in no condition to go and search for her. Nate and Jason will be fine and you know that" Shane said. Mitchie opened her mouth to say something but closed it and sighed in defeat. Shane and Penny laughed.

"Why don't we try and move towards the front of the bank. We can get a paramedic to look over Mitchie" Penny suggested. Shane nodded. Penny turned to Mitchie. "Are you okay to walk?"

"I'm not sure"

"Help her stand Shane" Shane moved out from behind Mitchie and grabbed hold of her hands. He easily pulled her up. Once Mitchie was on her feet, she swayed a little.

"Easy now" Penny said.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Shane asked.

"I'm fine. I'm not a baby" as soon as the sentence left Mitchie's mouth, Shane had already scooped her up into his arms. Mitchie let out a shriek. "Shane!"

"Yes?" Shane asked innocently.

"Put me down. I'm alright to walk"

"Did it occur to you that maybe I wanted to carry you?"

"Why on earth would you want to carry me?" Mitchie questioned. Neither had noticed Penny walking behind them, laughing at their bickering.

"Maybe because I wanted to be close to you" Shane said as he held Mitchie closer to him.

"Smooth" Mitchie said with a smile. Shane grinned.

"You know you love me" he said as he looked at Mitchie with a warm smile.

"That I do" Mitchie whispered as she rested her head on Shane's shoulder.

XXXX

"Let's hope we find her before it gets too dark" Jason said as they walked slowly over all the rubble, checking for Caitlyn along the way.

"Me too" Nate mumbled as he stepped cautiously over parts of the wall to make sure that no-one was under them.

"So what exactly is the full story behind you stopping contact with Caitlyn?" Jason asked after a moment of silence. Nate stopped walking for a second and looked at Jason. Jason shrugged. "Shane and I are both really curious about it all" Nate sighed.

"I guess you could call it an extreme case of jealousy" Nate finally said. Jason stared at him in disbelief. "It's true. I really liked Caitlyn after the first summer at Camp Rock. Talking to her all the time only made it grow. Then one day we she called up, she told me that she had some exciting news. Before that phone call I had pretty much come to terms with my feelings and I was going to tell her next time we spoke. Anyway, she told me during that call that this guy who she had a crush on had asked her out. I didn't know what to do. I said that I was happy for her but then every time I spoke to her, I was always reminded that she was with someone else. It hurt so I started to avoid her in a way before it just stopped all together"

"Wow" Jason said after a minute.

"Pretty lame huh?"

"Only a little. Why didn't you tell me or Shane any of this?"

"You guys had your own problems to deal with. I'm sure you didn't need another one about girls to be added to the pile"

"Nate, we're your older brothers. Of course we would have wanted to help you"

"I know that now" Nate said with a laugh. Jason joined in.

"So what's up with you two now anyway? You seemed pretty close when you both come out to collect the money"

"We've worked a lot of things out... including our feelings for each other" Nate said, mumbling the last part. Jason smirked.

"What was that you said at the end?" he asked. Nate groaned.

"Can we just concentrate on getting to Caitlyn?"

"I am concentrating but I want to know what that last part was" Nate sighed again.

"I said that... we had worked out our..... feelings for each other"

"And what would those be?" Jason pressed.

"Do I have to tell you that?"

"Come on! I'm your big brother!" Jason exclaimed.

"Fine! We both love each other and I'm going to take her out for a real date once this whole ordeal is over" Nate said as he looked around for Caitlyn.

"Isn't that sweet" Jason teased.

"Shut up" Nate mumbled as he walked a little faster.

After walking around for about twenty minutes, Nate finally found Caitlyn; unconscious and pinned to the ground.

"Jason!" he yelled out as he stared to clear off some of the debris off Caitlyn. Jason was by Nate's side within a few seconds. Both of them cleared everything away from Caitlyn. Nate checked for her pulse.

"Her arm looks kind of funny" Jason commented. Nate looked at Jason before looking down at her arms. Her left arm was lying at a funny angle. Nate cursed under his breath.

"What?" Jason asked.

"That was the arm she dislocated earlier"

"She dislocated her arm?" Jason asked with surprise evident in his voice. Nate nodded.

"Penny told me that David pushed her into a room where he locked them up and she dislocated her shoulder when she fell"

"I think that it's funny that Penny and Caitlyn met today while you were there"

"I was so confused about how they knew each other" Nate said as he softly brushed some of Caitlyn's hair out of her face.

"What do we do now?" Jason asked.

"We should try and wake her up"

"You do that. I'll go try and find a bottle of water somewhere for her" Jason said as he stood up and walked away. Nate nodded and turned back to Caitlyn. He looked at her a minute before he started to softly caress her cheek.

"Caitlyn. Please wake up" Nate pleaded. "Come on Caity, I need you to wake up. We need to take Penny out for coffee and I need to take you out on a proper date" Nothing. Nate tried again for a few minutes. Nate was about to give up when Caitlyn groaned slightly. Nate's eyes widened.

"Come on Caity" he said. Nate suddenly had an idea. He looked around to make sure that Jason wasn't on his way back before he bent down and gently placed his lips over hers in a soft kiss. Nate pulled back when he heard Caitlyn groan again.

"Caitlyn?"

"Hmm.... Nate?" Caitlyn finally asked. She shifted slightly and opened her eyes to see Nate looking down at her.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hi" Caitlyn replied. She went to sit up but groaned in pain. Nate went into panic mode.

"What's wrong?"

"My arm, leg and head really hurt's"

"Well you arm appears to be broken and your head would hurt from the fall. I'm not sure about your leg though"

"I've got some water" Jason's voice broke through. Caitlyn and Nate looked up to see Jason walking towards them with a bottle of water in his hand. His face erupted in a smile when he saw that Caitlyn was awake. "Welcome back sleeping beauty" he teased her. Caitlyn grinned and glanced at Nate.

"I was even woken up like sleeping beauty too" she said. Jason immediately started laughing while Nate blushed.

"We should get you over to the paramedics" Nate mumbled while Caitlyn and Nate continued to laugh.

"How do you expect me to get there?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'll carry you" Nate replied. He smirked when he saw Caitlyn blush slightly.

"Or I could call a paramedic to come over here" Jason suggested. It was Caitlyn's turn to smirk.

"I don't know. Nate looks pretty keen to carry me"

"So what if I am"

"Well then hurry up already. This ground in uncomfortable"

"What about your arm though?" Jason asked. "Won't it hurt to move it" Caitlyn seemed to think for a moment.

"Maybe if you quickly moved into onto my chest when Nate picked me up?"

"Wouldn't that hurt it more?" Nate questioned.

"There's nothing much we can do to change that"

"What if when you picked her up, you were able to grab her arm as well without hurting her too much?" Jason asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"We have to do something"

"You're right" Nate said as he moved to pick her up. Jason moved over to where her broken arm lay. "Ready?" he asked. Both Jason and Caitlyn nodded. Nate counted to three before easily picking Caitlyn up bridal style. Jason managed to quickly move Caitlyn's arm so that it was lying on her stomach without causing her too much pain.

"This is comfy" Caitlyn commented as they all started to head towards the front of the bank.

"Glad you like it" Nate said. Jason walked silently behind Nate and Caitlyn, watching them with each other. He smiled when he saw Nate press a kiss to Caitlyn's forehead.

"You better be taking me out on a good date after all this" Jason heard Caitlyn say.

"You betcha, And we also have to take Penny out for coffee"

"How did you and Penny meet?" Jason asked, making himself known to Nate and Caitlyn who seemed to be in their own world. Caitlyn blushed.

"I met her in the bathroom and she just kind of stuck by me through this whole thing"

"Did you know that she used to watch us?"

"Yea, She asked me why I was hiding in the bathroom and I just kind of told her everything. When she told me that she knew my last name, I was kind of freaked out but she told me that she used to watch you guys and that Nate hear spoke about me a lot" Jason laughed.

"Oh he definitely spoke about you a lot"

"Can we stop talking about things I've done?" Nate asked. Caitlyn pouted.

"It's fun though, seeing your reaction to them"

"That's just mean"

"How long have you guys been going out?" Jason questioned.

"Why?" Nate asked, turning his head to look at him.

"If no-one knew you, they would think that you had been going out for a lot longer than a day" Both Caitlyn and Nate blushed at this comment.

"I think that we're sort of picking up where we left off but this time, we both know how we feel about each other" Nate explained. Caitlyn smiled softly up at him. Jason smiled and shook his head. He looked up and saw the flashing lights from the ambulance.

"Come on you two, the paramedics are up ahead"

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 16. I can't believe this story is this long. It was a long shot that anyone would like it this much when i posted the first chapter and now i've gotten over 110 reviews. I can't thank you guys enough!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So i'm hoping to get this story done before school starts but if not... i am sad to say that there isn't too much longer of this story but i am happy to say that i am working on a sequel already. I've written down the plan and everything. I just need to start writing it. So look out for that. **

**P.S. Let's hope that this heatwave is not going to last much longer.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am finally back with another chapter! You guys have been amazing with your reviews. There are over 140 now. I cannot believe it. Really sorry to make you wait a while and i know that this chapter isn't as good as the others but trying to keep up with my writing and school work and piano practise and everything else i do on the side is becoming a lot and i don't have a lot of spare time to just sit and write up one really good chapter. I will try to make the others better. **

**Also... please wish me luck. I'm trying out for my church worship on sunday and i am freaking nervous about it. I love to sing but i get really shy when i have to sing in front of people. I am getting better though.  
**

**Exciting news - I JUST GOT TICKETS TO SEE TAYLOR SWIFT WHEN SHE COMES DOWN TO AUS!!!!!!!!!!! Just wanted to say that. You do not know how excited i am right now. It will be my first concert/music performance. Hopefully my next one will be when the jonas brothers come down here. I've been saving up for that one for ages. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17**

"You're clear to go miss" the paramedic told Mitchie. Mitchie smiled at him.

"Thanks" she said as she jumped off the ambulance and walked over to where Shane was. He was talking to Jason and had his back towards her. Mitchie stopped behind Shane and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jason laughed when Shane jumped from the contact.

"Someone's a little jumpy" Mitchie said with a large smile on her face. Shane didn't say anything except tighten her arms around him.

"I am not jumpy" Shane defended himself. Mitchie laughed as she released her arms from around Shane.

"Then what was that just before?"

"I decided to do it for your sake" Shane said. Mitchie smiled at him.

"I guess that's a good enough excuse"

"Shane always has a good excuse" Jason said. Mitchie started laughing while Shane glared at Jason.

"How about we go and see how Caitlyn and Nate are doing?" Shane asked as he started to walk towards the ambulance where Caitlyn was being inspected. Jason shook his head with a smile before he and Mitchie began to follow him.

XX

David stood silently around the corner of the back building as he watched Nate carry Caitlyn over to the paramedics. He glared at Nate when he saw her press a kiss to her forehead.

"One day you will be mine Caitlyn. I don't care how much you have to suffer along the way, you will be mine" David said to himself as he kept his eye on Caitlyn. He looked to the ground around him and saw that John was unconscious on the ground. Rob was no-where to be found.

"I don't care what you have to do. Find him!" David heard one of the policemen shout out. He grinned to himself before slinking away into the shadows. He knew he would get his revenge. He wanted to make sure that Nate experienced the pain that he felt when he saw them together.

XX

Nate sat back and watched as the paramedic placed Caitlyn's arm into a sling.

"Are you experiencing any pain at all?" the paramedic asked.

"Just throbbing" Caitlyn answered.

"You are one brave girl. I don't know what I would have done if I had of been in your position" Mary, the paramedic commented. Just a few minutes before the police had come to get Caitlyn's statement.

"I was too angry with him to think properly."

"You're still by far the bravest girl I've ever met. And must I say, the luckiest as well." Both Caitlyn and Nate showed a look of confusion. Mary laughed softly at them before turning her attention to Caitlyn.

"Any girl that has managed to snatch the heart of someone from Connect 3 is very lucky in my books" Caitlyn flushed a deep red while.

"I've known Nate and his brothers for a long time. I went to camp with them" Caitlyn explained.

"So did you ever get to tour with them?"Mary asked, very interested in this conversation. She saw that Caitlyn and Nate shared a look with each other.

"I was never able to. Mum wouldn't let me out of school and I either had camp or work over the summer so I didn't time to be able to" Caitlyn said. Nate sighed. He didn't really want everyone to know why they had stopped talking. He was just happy that they were here now. Mary could tell that neither really wanted to talk about the situation.

"You're all set honey. Just try not to bang into anything. The cast will stay on for a few months because you shoulder was dislocated first and then broken so it is going to take a while longer to heal"

"Thanks" Caitlyn said quietly as Mary walked away from them. Nate stood up and walked over to Caitlyn, standing in front of her and placing his hands on either side of her legs, boxing her in.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly. Neither of them was aware that Mary was standing off to the side, watching them with a smile on her face. Caitlyn shook her head.

"It's hard to believe that this is finally over"

"You don't have to worry about anything anymore. David isn't going to hurt you again and you definitely won't be working with him again" Nate said as he leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers.

"I cannot believe that I actually knew that creep" Caitlyn said with a shudder.

"I can't believe you knew him either" Nate said with a smile. Caitlyn smiled back before leaning forward slightly and pressing her lips to his. She pulled back after a few seconds.

"Thank you for everything today" she whispered to him.

"It was not a problem" Nate said as he puffed out his chest. Caitlyn laughed and poked his chest.

"You're not that manly" she teased. Nate pouted.

"That one hurt Geller" he said as he helped to stand up.

"You'll get over it" Caitlyn said with a big smile gracing her face.

"How about we go and find the others?" Nate suggested. Caitlyn nodded her head.

"I can't believe that those idiots would even think to set off a bomb" Caitlyn muttered under her breath as they started to walk towards the front of the bank.

"This just shows how crazy they are" Nate replied. "There are the others" Nate said, pointing to four people up ahead.

"Hurry up then" Caitlyn said as she picked up her pace. She could hear Nate laughing behind her.

"It's about time you guys got here" Shane said once he saw them coming.

"Sorry, my fault I had to get my arm checked out" Caitlyn said with a laugh. Mitchie quickly walked forward.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Caitlyn smiled.

"I'm fine. It's just a broken arm" Mitchie went to open her mouth but Caitlyn quickly cut. "It could have been a lot worse" Caitlyn grinned triumphantly when she saw Mitchie sigh in defeat.

"I guess you're right"

"I know I am" Caitlyn replied. Jason, Shane, Nate and Penny all started laughing. Mitchie cracked a smile.

"Are you ever not happy?" she asked Caitlyn.

"Of course I am. I do have emotions" Caitlyn teased. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"No duh. I mean come on, you were just held up in a bank for house and you still find something to laugh about"

"I guess I just look on the bright side of things. Wallowing isn't going to do you any good"

"That's a pretty good outlook on life" Jason said as the group of them began to walk away from the bank.

"Ms Geller, Mr Grey" a voice behind them made them all stop and turn around. A police officer was walking towards them.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Nate asked, wrapping his arm around Caitlyn's shoulders.

"I'm afraid that we have some bad news" the police officer said. The smiles on everyone's faces dropped slightly. "We were only able to bring one of the men responsible for the robbery into custody. It appears that a David and Rob managed to get away"

"Are you sure?" Caitlyn asked in a shaky voice.

"Fraid so"

"Thank you" Nate said to the officer. The policeman nodded and walked away. Caitlyn groaned.

"Is he ever just going to disappear?" she asked everyone.

"I don't know dear. Maybe one day" Penny answered.  
"I'm not going to think about this now. What I really want to do is go and get some food" Caitlyn said to everyone, causing them to smile again.

"Trust Caitlyn to think about food" Shane said.

"I'm hungry" Caitlyn defended herself. "I'm allowed to think about food when I am hungry"

"You were always hungry though"

"At least I wasn't starving myself"

"She's got you there Shane" Jason said. Nate smiled, wondering what he missed out on when Shane had been dating Mitchie after Camp Rock.

"What are you thinking about?" Caitlyn's voice cut through his thoughts. Nate shook his head and smiled at her.

"I was just thinking about what you guys must have done when Shane and Mitchie were dating before"

"It could have been more fun" Caitlyn whispered to him.

"Do you know how scared I was about the fact that I would go and possibly see you again?"

"Probably about as scared as me" Caitlyn admitted.

"What made you go?"

"I was still going to hang out with my friends"

"Would you two hurry it up? You've made us hungry as well Caitlyn!" Shane called out. Both laughed as they started to walk again. Nate reached over and grabbed Caitlyn's hand.

"I love you" he whispered to her. Caitlyn smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I love you too" she replied. Nate stopped walking and swung Caitlyn around so that she was facing him.

"I could never get tired of hearing that" he told her before leaning in and kissing her softly. Caitlyn used her good arm to wrap it around his neck.

"Would you two cut it out?" Shane's voice cut through again. Shortly after it was followed by an "OW!" Nate and Caitlyn pulled away laughing.

"Some things will never change" Nate said before the two of them hurried to catch up to the others.

* * *

**Whoo... so there is the end of another chapter. I've almost got 20 chapters for this story. I've started to write up a plan for the sequel already and i have to say that it is sounding really good. Anyway... i would leave that up to you to decide... once i have written it up. **

**Reviews please! :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait... school has been pretty hectic right now and its hard to find free time to write as much as i want to. I'm going to make this authors note short and tell you everything i want to next time i update...lol**

**Disclaimer: you know how it goes.... i dont own camp rock or any of the jonas brothers.. :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Where would you guys like to go for dinner?" Jason asked as they rounded the corner. They were stopped short and blinded by hundred of flashes and questions.

"Nate, are you with Caitlyn now?"

"What was it like being held up in the bank with Nate Grey?"

"Have the men responsible been taken into custody?"

"Do you know of any deaths yet?"

"Caitlyn, some people are saying that you and David strategized this plan to kidnap Nate Grey. Do you have any comments?"

"No comment" Shane growled as he pulled the group through the mess of reporters. Caitlyn seemed to have frozen from the accusations made against her. Nate noticed this and wrapped his arm around her as he guided her through the crowd.

"Car's up ahead" Jason said to everyone. The group picked up their pace and eventually made it to the barely registered that they were in the car. Once the car was moving did everyone turn their attention to Caitlyn.

"Don't believe a word they say Caitlyn. People just want to make up stories" Jason said as he moved to sit beside of her. Nate was sitting on her other side.

"Is that really what people are going to think about me now?" Caitlyn quietly asked. Everyone else looked at each other, not knowing how to answer that. Jason spoke again.

"People who want to believe that story will but people who know the story might give them the real story. If you want you can have an interview and tell everyone exactly what happened inside that bank, how David was your stalker or whatever he was. The point is that we know what is true and that's the most important thing"

"I didn't know Jason could be so deep" Shane whispered to Mitchie. Mitchie broke out into a small smile. Caitlyn seemed to have smiled a little as well.

"Thanks Jason"

"I think we should forget about what those reporters were saying and concentrate on eating something" Penny told everyone.

"I agree with that" Nate said.

"Food James" Shane called out. Everyone suddenly started to laugh. Shane wore a confused look. "What did I say?"

"Do you know how English you sounded?" Nate asked. Shane shook his head.

"You know how in England most people seem to have Butlers or drivers named James" Mitchie explained.

"I know that, but the drivers name is actually James" Shane said. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Oh...we thought you were saying it as the joke" Caitlyn said. "I always say it to my dad if he ever drives me somewhere"

"You guys are weird" Shane said with a grin making its way onto his face.

"Shane, you were always the one who decided to eat some unknown and unheard of food whenever Jason and I came for lunch so I think it's safe to say that you have always been the weird one" Caitlyn said while laughing.

"Hey, I will let you know that my food inventions actually tasted okay"

"Yea, that's why you were always feeling sick the next day" Jason said. Shane glared at him.

"I never knew about the feeling sick part" Mitchie said.

Nate sat back and watched them all remember the times when they had all hung out together, without him. He smiled when Caitlyn curled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Shane would never admit that he was sick though" Jason continued.

"I didn't need to admit it though. I was perfectly fine"

"Yea, that's why I caught you throwing up multiple times" Jason said sarcastically.

"You're awfully quiet over there Nate" Penny commented. Nate blushed as everyone turned their attention to him.

"I was never there for any of that so I'm just listening to all the stories"

"Would you like us to talk about something different?" Caitlyn asked quietly as she turned her head to look at him. Nate smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, I'm enjoying the stories actually"

"Well, now we're going to have to start some new stories with you included" Mitchie said with a smile. Nate grinned.

"I don't know. You guys seemed to do a lot of weird stuff. Maybe I don't want to be part of it" Jason and Shane gasped.

"How dare you mock our outings" Jason said.

"Why on earth would you not want to be part of the awesomeness?" Shane asked.

"Maybe because I'm a normal person" Nate said. Caitlyn turned to look at him.

"You do realise that no-one in the car considers themselves normal except you"

"So that would make you the weird one" Mitchie explained. Nate had a blank look on his face.

"I'm lost"

"We all think of ourselves as a weird group. To us, that is normal. You consider yourself normal which would make you the weird one" Caitlyn said. Nate thought about it for a moment.

"So if I call myself weird...."

"He's got it!" Shane suddenly said, pumping his fist in the air. Nate smiled and shook his head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Half an hour later the group was sitting in a secluded booth of a nearby cafe.

"I am so tired" Caitlyn said as she rested her head on the table.

"Honey, you just spent half the day trapped in the bank. I'd be worried if you weren't tired" Mitchie said. Nate, who was sitting beside her, started to rub her back. Jason was about to say something but laughter close by cut him off. The group all turned to see a young blonde girl talking to an elderly couple. She was dressed in some comfy black jeans and a light grey hoodie. Her hair had been scooped up into a messy bun and an army style cap was resting on her head.

"I didn't know your grandson could fly" her voice carried towards the booth where Jason was intently staring.

"I didn't either, but apparently he thought he could" the elderly man said. "That's why he decided to jump off the garage roof"

"Well, you tell Jackson that I recommend that he try gymnastics if he wants to fly"

"We'll be sure to pass on the message"

"I think Jason has a crush" Nate whispered to everyone. The rest of the gang smiled as the continued to all silently watch the girl. It wasn't very often that you would find young people who would stop and talk to an elderly couple. And the girl seemed to enjoy the conversation very much.

"How often do you think she comes here?" Shane asked quietly.

"Who knows" Mitchie shrugged.

"How are the dance classes going dear?" the elderly woman asked. The girl smiled brightly.

"The classes are going really well Sue. The kids are really getting into it now. Some of the younger kids have a little bit of trouble with the routines but Sally and I try to create a routine so that everyone can do it as well as have some differences for the different age groups"

"You continue to amaze me love" the man said.

"I think I might go as far to say that you are a little flirt Jacob Stevens" the girl accused in a playful tone. Jacob scoffed but a large smile was evident on his face.

"Me, flirt with any other woman except my wife? Impossible"

"Cassandra! Hurry up and get to work!" the manager shouted. Cassandra sighed.

"Coming!" she replied.

"We'll let you go now" Sue said.

"But this conversation was so much more interesting compared to work" Cassandra said with a smile.

"We wouldn't want you to get fired though" Jacob said. "We will probably hang around a little longer any way"

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later" Cassandra said as she rushed past the group into the back room.

"Wow" was all Jason could say once he was shaken from his daze.

"Well at least we now know her name and that she works here" Caitlyn said.

"You should go and talk to her" Penny said softly. Jason immediately shook her head.

"I can't just go up and talk to her" Jason said. He stopped talking when Cassandra appeared out of the back room and began to walk towards the counter. As she passed their table, she sent them a bright smile.

"She doesn't seem to recognise you guys" Penny observed.

"Is that a good thing?" Jason asked.

"That means that she won't be some crazy obsessed girl who only wants you for your fame" Nate explained. Jason made an 'O' shape with his mouth.

"Anyway... back to why we were here. What are we going to order?" Shane asked everyone. Everyone took their mind off Jason and Cassandra and focused on what they were going to order.

"Are you guys ready to order now?" a now familiar voice asked. The group looked up to see Cassandra standing by their table with a notepad in hand.

"We'll have a ham and cheese pizza and a garden salad" Mitchie ordered.

"You sure that's all you want? You two should be eating a little bit more than that." Cassandra said looking over at Nate and Caitlyn. Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"Why is that?" Nate asked.

"After the day that you've had, I'd be eating and not stressing over everything" Cassandra explained.

"So.... so you know who we are?"Shane asked slowly. Cassandra nodded.

"I've been watching the news all day and I know what stress this can place on a person. One of my friends was in a similar position and she was too stressed after it that she never ate. She was admitted into hospital and then taken away to rehab"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Jason finally spoke up. Cassandra smiled.  
"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. So are you two going to order anything else?"

"How about a bowl of chips as well?" Nate asked. Cassandra smiled and nodded.

"Any drinks at all?"

"I think we'll just get some water for now" Penny said.

"Sure thing. Your order shouldn't take too long" Cassandra said as she walked away.

"I think we may have just found Jason his match" Shane teased. Jason blushed and glared at him.

"Shut up" he mumbled. He looked up to meet Cassandra's sparkling eyes and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. What made it even better was the fact that she smiled back just as brightly.

* * *

**Can you believe that i am up to chapter 18 all ready... i think there is about another 3 chapters to go before this finishes.... :( **

**But don't worry... i've been working on a plan for the sequel and i'm going to start writing it soon!!! YAY. **

**You guys are seriously amazing with this story.... i've had sooo many reviews for it. **

**Well i am off to sleep now...lol. 2 hours on friday night and a late night last are not good when i have school tomorrow... :D  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait on this story. Don't have much spare time to write now. When i do.... it's mostly oneshots that i write up. I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it long for you. It didn't exactly end how i wanted it to but oh well... that's up to you to decide if you liked it or not. **

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bank Heist - Chapter 19**

Cassandra took a deep breath as she waited by the counter to get the drinks for the table she had just taken an order from.

"What's up Cass?" Melanie, a co-worker of Cassandra's asked from behind the bar. Cassandra turned to look at her.

"Do you know who's order I just took?"

"Haven't had much time to look around here" Melanie said as she made up some more drinks.

"Connect 3 are here!" Cassandra whispered to her. This caused Melanie to stop working for a moment. She also dropped a glass in the process. The glass smashed to the ground and caused everyone in the cafe to look up to see what had happened.

"Everything is fine. Nothing to see here" Cassandra said quickly as she looked around the room to ensure that people knew everything was fine. Her gaze landed on Jason again and she saw him smiling at her. She gave him a bright smile in return.

"Someone's got a crush" Melanie teased. Cassandra blushed some more while she grabbed a tray of drinks.

"Shut up" she mumbled for walking away with the drinks. She could hear Melanie laughing in the background as she carried the drinks back over to Connect 3's table.

** XXXXXX  
**

"Ask her out Jason" Shane said.

"I don't even know her!" Jason said. Mitchie smiled at him while she looked over at Caitlyn and Nate. Her smiled turned into a sad one as she saw Caitlyn resting her head on the table with her eyes closed while Nate was slowly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Would you like us to take you home so that you can sleep?" Mitchie asked them softly. Caitlyn raised her head and smiled at Mitchie.

"We'll go after we've eaten. I am pretty hungry" Caitlyn replied as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Eat as much as you can" Penny said.

"She's coming back Jason" Shane said as he nudged Jason. The group looked up to see Cassandra walking back towards their table with a tray of drinks.

"Six waters right here with an extra refill" Cassandra said as she placed the tray on the table.

"You're such a sweetie" Penny cooed with a large smile on her face. Cassandra blushed as she placed a cup in front of everyone.

"It's nothing much" Cassandra said with a shrug but a large smile was on her face.

"AUNTY CASSIE!" a loud squeal caused everyone to look towards the door. Jason watched as an enormous grin overtook Cassandra's face. She quickly placed the tray on the table and opened her arms to the little girl who was running towards her.

"Sarah!" Cassandra exclaimed as she engulfed the little girl in a hug. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?"

"Mommy said that we were coming down for a surprise visit"

"Where is mommy?"

"Sarah, where are you?" a new voice called out.

"Over here mommy" Sarah replied as she wrapped her arms around Cassandra's neck. Jason and Shane laughed softly when they saw the little girl look their way before her eyes went wide and she turned back around.

"You'll never guess who is behind you Aunty Cassie" they all heard her whisper. Before Cassandra had time to respond, another woman walked up to them. They all seemed to have forgotten that this was all happening in front of a table that was very amused by what was going on.

"Sarah honey, what did mommy tell you about running away from her?" the little girl dropped her head. Caitlyn and Mitchie nearly awed out loud.

"You told me not to do it" Sarah mumbled. Cassandra laughed.

"Hi to you to Alice" she said in a joking tone. Alice rolled her eyes before reaching over and hugging Cassandra.

"Hi little sister"

"Would you guys like some food?"

"Yes please" Sarah said as Cassandra put her down on the ground. She immediately ran over to her mom. "Guess who is sitting at the table behind Aunty Cassie?" she asked in an excited tone.

"Wait for it" Nick whispered to everyone with a smile. Alice bent down to her daughter's level.

"Who sweetie?"

"It's that band that Aunty Cassie really likes" she said in a not so quiet voice. The group couldn't help it, they laughed once they heard this while Cassandra blushed a deep red. Alice looked over Cassandra's shoulder to see that indeed, Connect 3 was sitting there, watching the scene in front of them in amusement. She smirked at Cassandra before grabbing Sarah's hand and turned around, whispering something in Cassandra's ear before walking over to another table that was near the front. Cassandra took a deep breath and turned around to face the group. The blush was still visible on her cheeks.

"Sorry about that" she said as she reached for the tray that she had forgotten about after seeing her sister.

"Don't worry about it. We've all got siblings" Nate said.

"You don't have six siblings though, do you?" Cassandra questioned.

"You have six brothers and sisters?" Jason asked. Mitchie noticed that a faint blush made its way on Cassandra's cheek when Jason spoke to her.

"I've got five older brothers and one older sister"

"Wow" Caitlyn said. Cassandra laughed.

"Cassandra! Stop talking and get back to work!"

"Can't get a moment's break" Cassandra mumbled before she responded. "I am working! I was serving drinks!"

"That's an awful long time to be serving someone drinks! Finish up and come and grab these orders!"

"We should let you go" Penny said. Cassandra pouted.

"But talking with you guys is so much more fun"

"We might still be here when you finish" Shane said, winking at Jason. Cassandra smiled and nodded before walking away.

"I like her" Mitchie commented. The rest of the group nodded.

"Good choice Jason" Nate said while the others laughed.

** XXXXXXX  
**

"How's your table going?" Melanie asked once Cassandra had come back to take out another order.

"If you call being embarrassed in front of some really cute guys good, then yea, it's going great"

"What happened?"

"My niece sort spilled in front of them that they were my favourite band"

"That's not that bad"

"Never mind. What's the next order?"

"It's theirs" Melanie said with a smile. "One ham and cheese pizza, bowl of chips and garden salad" Melanie said as Cassandra picked up the dishes.

"Awesome. How long are you working tonight?"

"I'm doing the closing shift" Melanie said with a sigh.

"I feel sorry for you. I'm only here for two hours today"

"How did you get such a short shift?"

"I don't really know" Cassandra said as she walked away with the meals.

** XXXXXXXXX  
**

"One ham and cheese pizza, bowl of chips and garden salad" Cassandra said as she placed each plate of food on the table. Shane immediately grabbed a slice of pizza.

"This is really good" he said with a mouthful. Cassandra laughed.

"Is he usually like this?" she asked.

"All the time" Jason said with a smile. Shane glared at him.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" Cassandra said with a smile as she grabbed the empty water bottle. "Would you guys like some more water?"

"Yes please" Caitlyn said in a tired voice.

"I would go home and get some rest soon" Cassandra advised her.

"Planning on doing that soon"

"Awesome. Well enjoy your meal" Cassandra said as she walked away. Jason smiled as he watched her walk away.

"Just ask her out" Shane said. Jason sighed and ate a handful of chips.

"It's not that easy for me. I'd like to get to know her first before I ask her out"

"Don't worry about them Jason. Do what you think is right in relation to Cassandra" Penny said. Jason smiled at her.

"Thanks Penny. I might try and talk to her after her shift is over"

"I think we might be leaving a little earlier than when Cassandra's shift ends" Nate commented.

"Why is that?" Mitchie asked as everyone turned to look at him. Nate motioned with his head to Caitlyn who was now fast asleep on his shoulder. Penny sighed.

"Poor thing. She's been through so much today"

"How was she able to get through it all?" Jason asked.

"Caitlyn is a lot strong than she appears to be" Mitchie said.

"I think I am going to take her out to the car, just so that she can rest more comfortably." Nate said as he scooped Caitlyn up and slid out of the booth. The others nodded and watched Nate carry Caitlyn out.

"Sleep sounds like a really good idea" Mitchie said.

"Why don't we all just crash at Nate's place?" Shane asked. "It's big enough for everyone"

"Good idea" Jason said as he wiped his mouth.

"We're going to go and wait out at the car" Shane said as he and Mitchie stood up.

"We'll be out soon" Penny said. Mitchie and Shane walked and Penny turned to Jason. She saw that he was looking at Cassandra. "We better go dear. We want to make sure that Caitlyn and Nate get a good amount of rest after today"

"I'll be right out" Jason said as he stood up and walked towards the back where the bathrooms were. Penny smiled and shook her head as she walked over to the counter. Cassandra saw her coming and walked over to the cash register.

"Time for bed?" she asked as she entered in the orders to bring up the total. Penny nodded.

"Poor thing fell asleep at the table"

"Big days like today can do that to you. That will be twenty three dollars" Cassandra said. Penny noticed that she snuck a glance towards the bathrooms. Penny handed over the money.

"Am I correct to assume that one of the handsome young men I was with has caught your eye?" Cassandra blushed at this comment.

"You'd be pretty close."

"I also know that he has been staring at you all night. He would very much like to take the time to get to know you"

"Really?" Cassandra asked, her face lighting up. Penny nodded.

"It would be worth it to give him your number when he passes" Penny said as she waved goodbye and left the cafe. Cassandra stood behind the counter as she thought over what Penny had said to her. She heard a door open and looked up to see Jason walking out of the bathroom. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled her number on it.

Jason slowed down as he came up to Cassandra.

"Thank you for your help today" he said as he extended his hand to her. Cassandra smiled and shook his hand. When they released, Jason noticed some paper in his hand. He looked up at Cassandra who only smiled and winked at him before walking away to some other tables. Jason looked down at the paper and saw a number on there. He smiled brightly and pocketed the paper before he left the cafe, looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**Alrighty.... how was that? I'm not sure i liked it that much. I seem to keep adding to this story.... this chapter didn't go in the direction i wanted it to. I didn't even write half of what i wanted to...lol. **

**I hoped that you liked it. This is my fun for the day after i had two SAC's today... one straight after the other today at school. And it's friday! Brain doesn't work that well on a friday because it's soooo tired...lol.**

**So right now... other than school and writing stories... i've been working on a new song. I've started this time with the chords and stuff and now i need to put words behind them. When i finish that song... i am going to find some way to record it... and start my demo CD. wooo.. :D**

**XOXO  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG!!! I am so so so so so so so sorry that i have not updated in soooo long. School is pretty much taking up all of my free time right now... and i was away over the easter weekend with family in another state. That was a lot of fun. Got to ride horses and shoot air riffles. I'm proud to say that i hit the target twice with the riffle. I beat my brother! lol.  
**

**You guys are truly amazing to have made me want to continue this story! You guys keep me writing this and every other story that i write. So i thank you. **

**Warning... this chapter is a little bit of a fluffy one. There's only about another 2 or 3 chapters after this before the story ends but..... not to worry... ive got plans for a sequel that im going to start writing up soon! yay! **

**Anyway,.. enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 20**

The ride home was silent as everyone finally saw Caitlyn take a break. Mitchie smiled sadly as she cuddled up to Shane. Caitlyn was always trying to be the strong one.

"I hope they lock those guys up for good" Jason commented. The rest of the group, except for Caitlyn, looked up at him.

"So do I. No one needs to go through that type of stress" Mitchie said. A groan from Caitlyn caused everyone to look at her. Nate sat up straighter as Caitlyn started to twitch a bit.

"What's happening?" Jason asked.

"I think she may be dreaming" Penny said.

"Should I wake her up?" Nate asked.

"Yes" Mitchie said as she noted the beads of sweat on Caitlyn's head. Everyone watched as Nate quietly began to say her name, slightly shaking her.

"Caitlyn. Caity"

"NO!" Caitlyn screamed as she woke up suddenly, sitting up straight. Everyone sat frozen in silence as they looked at Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked around as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Are you alright dear?" Penny asked softly. Caitlyn shook her head. The others looked on sadly.

"It was all so real" she whispered. Mitchie took notice of the way that Caitlyn's eyes were starting to glisten. She quickly moved from her spot next to Shane and engulfed Caitlyn in a hug. Caitlyn held on tightly before the sounds of Caitlyn's sobbing could be heard, surprising everyone.

"Shhh" Mitchie soothed, casting a worried glance at everyone. Shane looked over at Nate and he could see that Nate was scared.

"She's going to be fine Nate" Shane quietly told him. Nate nodded.

"I know. I just don't like seeing her like this"

"At least when she is like this, you know that she isn't holding everything in. By crying, she is letting people in and she is going to allow them to help her" Penny said to everyone.

"Does it have to be so hard to watch though?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid so" Penny said.

"Do you want me to take her?" Nate asked Mitchie. Mitchie smiled and nodded, loosening her grip on Caitlyn. Caitlyn raised her head and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry" she said. Mitchie shook her head.

"Don't be sorry about that" Mitchie said as she brushed some of Caitlyn's hair out of her face. Caitlyn smiled and felt arms wrap around her waist. She immediately leant back and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Nate as she did so.

"What were you dreaming about?" Shane asked. Caitlyn looked down before answering.

"The bank and David..... he was.... he was...... hurting you" Caitlyn said, whispering the last part to Nate, though everyone heard.

"It's okay Caity. I'm right here" Nate said. Caitlyn shook her head as the tears started to come again. Nate pulled her closer and started to rub her back. Shane looked over at Mitchie to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Mitch?" Mitchie wiped her eyes as she snuggled as close as she could to Shane.

"I've never seen Caitlyn look this broken and scared. It's scary for me" Shane smiled sadly at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, with you by her side, you know she'll get through this" Shane said as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Mitchie looked up at him and smiled. She reached up and softly kissed his cheek.

"You're amazing Shane. Thank you"

"Anytime" Shane said with a smile.

"It was all so real" Caitlyn said quietly as she buried her face in Nate's chest.

"But it wasn't. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" Nate whispered in her ear. Caitlyn pulled away and looked up at Nate.

"Promise?" Nate smiled and leaned forward so that his forehead was resting against hers. Everyone else in the car seemed to have faded away as the two became lost in their own world.

"I promise" Nate whispered. Caitlyn smiled as she reached up with her good arm to run her hands through his hair.

"Promise that you will help me?" Caitlyn asked softly. Nate smiled at her before he leaned down to kiss her sweetly. He pulled back soon after.

"I promise to be there and help you through everything that you need help with"

"I love you" Caitlyn whispered. She watched a smile completely lit up Nate's face, causing her to smile and laugh.

"I love you too"'

* * *

About half an hour the gang arrived at Nate's house. Nate sat up and threw the keys to Shane. Shane stepped out of the car and extended a hand to Mitchie. Eventually everyone was out of the car except for Nate and Caitlyn. Caitlyn sighed as she watched everyone enter the apartment block that she and Nate both lived in.

"Can you believe we live so close together but never even realised it?"

"Yea. You were the girl who dropped all those files in the elevator" Nate teased. Caitlyn laughed.

"That's right. Now that I think about it, that was embarrassing" Nate laughed as he stepped out of the door. Caitlyn stepped out of the car after him and rested against the car.

"I am soo tired but I'm scared to close my eyes" she admitted.

"Come here" Nate said as he opened his arms to her. Caitlyn walked forward and held onto him tightly.

"Every time I close my eyes I see him standing there, the way he looked at me. The way he looked at you" Caitlyn said as she held on tighter. Nate sighed and rested his head on top of hers.

"We're going to get through this" Nate whispered as be begun to lead them inside. They both stepped onto a free elevator and were relieved that no-one else had managed to come on.

"I hope that no-one else gets on this elevator" Caitlyn said as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Nate smirked before he walked over to her and placed his hands on either side of her, boxing her in.

"Neither do I" he said. Caitlyn opened her eyes and jumped slightly when she realised how close he was. She caught the smirk on Nate's face before she smiled.

"And why would that be?" Caitlyn asked as she moved her arms to wrap them loosely around Nate's neck.

"I think you can figure that out" Nate said before he lowered his head to connect their lips. Caitlyn immediately tightened her arms around Nate's neck while Nate moved his hand to wrap around her waist, one hand moving up to the back of her head. Caitlyn smiled into the kiss knowing that she could never get tired of it. The elevator suddenly chimed signalling that the two had arrived at Nate's floor. Caitlyn pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily.

"Let's go" she said. Nate laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead Caitlyn out the elevator and down the hallway towards Nate's apartment. When they arrived at the door, Nate opened it to see that Mitchie, Shane and Penny were making themselves comfortable in the living room.

"Make yourselves at home guys" Nate teased. Shane looked up at the two and smirked at them.

"We were wondering when you were going to get back" he teased. Caitlyn blushed while Nate just laughed and led Caitlyn down the hallway towards his room. Caitlyn watched as Nate moved around to some draws and opened them. He returned to her with some basketball shorts and an old singlet.

"There's a shower in there and some clothes for you if you want to freshen up" Nate explained. Caitlyn smiled softly.

"Thank you" she said before giving him a quick kiss and walking into the bathroom. Nate smiled before walking out into the lounge room.

"You guy's comfortable here?" The others looked up and smiled.

"We're good. Thanks for letting us stay here" Mitchie said as she stretched out on the spare mattress on the floor.

"Yea thanks man" Shane said as he walking in from the kitchen carrying a glass of water. Nate nodded.

"Where are you sleeping?" he asked Jason. Penny had already been told to take the spare bed.

"I'm on the couch tonight"

"Did you fight with the girlfriend?" Shane asked in a playful tone. Jason just laughed as he made himself comfortable. Nate watched as Shane crawled onto the mattress and snuggled up behind Mitchie. He couldn't hear but he could see that Shane was whispering something to Mitchie.

"Good night guys" Nate said as he turned off the light and made his way to his bedroom, making sure that all other lights were turned off. As Nate walked into his room, Caitlyn just stepped out of the bathroom, looking fresh. When she saw Nate she smiled.

"Feel better?" Nate asked as he began to get the bed ready.

"A little bit" Caitlyn said as she ran her hands through her hair. Nate couldn't help but let the smile fall of his face when his gaze landed on the sling Caitlyn was now wearing. Caitlyn watched where his gaze was going.

"Nate" she sighed. "I'm fine" Nate shook his head and made his way over to her. He placed one of his hands on her cheek. He watched as Caitlyn closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"You are one strong person Caitlyn. You know that?" Nate asked. Caitlyn simply smiled at him.

"You're strong too you know. You were there for both me _and _Penny"

"I'm just sorry that you were caught in the middle of all this" Nate said as brushed some of Caitlyn's hair out of her face.

"Don't worry about. It's happened now and it's over. It's just taking me a little longer to accept everything that has happened"

"I don't care how long it takes for you to accept everything that has happened today. I just want you to know that I am going to be right there with you" Nate told Caitlyn softly. Caitlyn smiled up at him before reaching up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. As Caitlyn went to pull back, Nate stepped forward and followed her, keeping the kiss going. Caitlyn stumbled from surprise but Nate wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her steady. The kiss slowly grew more passionate. Caitlyn's hands went to Nate's hair, slowly threading her fingers through it while Nate's hands made small circles on her back. The couple eventually broke apart for air. Nate rested his forehead against Caitlyn's.

"I love you so so so much" Nate whispered in her ear before he kissed her just below her ear, moving his way down her neck.

"I love you too Nate" Caitlyn said as she brought Nate's head back up to kiss him sweetly. When Nate pulled back, he saw that Caitlyn had a certain glow around her. He also noted how tired she was beginning to look.

"How about we go to sleep now?" Nate asked quietly. Caitlyn nodded.

"Sounds good to me" Caitlyn said as she yawned. Nate laughed and led Caitlyn over to the bed. Caitlyn climbed under the covers and snuggled into the pillows. Nate smiled as he tucked the blankets in around her. He bent over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good night love" he whispered. As he began to walk away, a small voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch" Nate explained.

"Stay with me. Please?" Caitlyn asked, her voice sounding so vulnerable at the end. Nate smiled and made his way over to the bed, hopping under the covers and pulling Caitlyn close to him.

"Much better" Caitlyn said before drifting off to sleep. Nate watched her for a few moments before he fell asleep as well.

XXX

Mitchie felt the bed shift as Shane made himself comfortable. A grin made its way onto Mitchie's face as she felt Shane immediately pull her closer to him.

"I never thought I would get to do this again" Shane whispered in her ear. Mitchie vaguely heard Nate say goodnight but she was too absorbed in what Shane was whispering to her.

"Seeing you again would have been a one in a million chance. And I got that second chance. I'm not going to screw this up Mitchie. I love you far too much to let you go again. You're my whole world now Mitchie. You are in my past. You are now in my present and you are definitely in my future" Shane continued to whisper to Mitchie. Mitchie had tears in her eyes as she heard what Shane was telling her. She turned around to face Shane and surprised him with a kiss. Shane shifted so that he was slighting hovering above her. When they pulled apart Mitchie buried her face in Shane's chest, trying to get as close to him as possible.

"I love you" both whispered at the same time. Both fell asleep knowing that tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

**Wooo. so there is that chapter. i can't believe i'm up to 20 chapters now. Its unreal. **

**Well i think i am going to go to sleep now, :D**

**Hope you liked it.  
**

**XX  
**


	21. Chapter 21

I am soooo sorry that i haven't updated this story in sooo long. Please forgive me! Im also sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones but that's because i didn't want to write anything for the next and last *sniffs* chapter of this story. That's right... there is only one more chapter left. After i've finished this... i am going to get started on writing the sequel. I'm going to try and write as much as i can of it before i publish it so that updates won't take so long in between.

Enjoy!!!

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 21**

The smell of coffee woke Caitlyn up from her deep sleep. She was happy that she had not had a nightmare about yesterday. Caitlyn went to move out of bed but a strong hold on her prevented her from doing so. A smile spread across Caitlyn's face as she felt Nate's arms tighten around her as she tried to move out of bed.

"Where are you going?" a groggy Nate asked.

"I was going to go out and see everyone" Caitlyn answered as she once again tried to get out of Nate's arms.

"I don't want you to leave though" Nate whined.

"I'm hungry"

"You can wait" Nate replied. Caitlyn laughed.

"Get up with me then" Caitlyn said as she unwound his arm from her waist and got out of bed. Nate groaned before he also got up. The two made their way out into the kitchen where everyone was already eating breakfast. Mitchie was the first to spot them.

"Good morning" she said before taking a sip of coffee.

"Morning" everyone else chorused. Caitlyn laughed as she helped herself to a cup of coffee.

"Morning guys" Nate said as he also got a cup of coffee.

"You two are looking better" Penny observed. Caitlyn smiled.

"I feel a lot better"

"How's your arm?" Jason asked. Caitlyn looked down at her arm before looking at Jason.

"It's good. The cast is getting annoying now" Caitlyn said. Shane and Nate started laughing.

"Trust Caitlyn to say that" Shane said. Caitlyn just smiled as she took another sip.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Penny asked.

"I think Caitlyn and I are going to take you out for lunch and then we can do whatever" Nate said.

"I say we just chill here with some movies or something" Mitchie said as she walked over to the bench to grab another slice of toast. Instead of returning to her old seat, she went and sat on Shane's lap. Shane smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sounds like a plan" Penny said. The group smiled as they continued to eat their breakfast.

**XXX**

Caitlyn, Nate and Penny stepped out of the elevator and started to walk towards the car that was waiting out the front.

"Where are we going?" Caitlyn asked as Nate helped Penny into the car before helping Caitlyn in.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Nate said. Caitlyn glared at him before it turned into a smile.

"Let's go then" Caitlyn said. Nate climbed into the car and told the driver where to go.

"Is it far away?" Penny asked. Nate shook his head.

"Not too long" he replied. Caitlyn nodded while she rested her head on Nate's shoulder.

After about 20 minutes the car came to a stop.

"Here we go" Nate said as he opened the door and offered to help both girls out of the car. Penny gasped as the sight in front of her. Nate had taken the girls to a small restaurant just of the city. It was situated on a small hill that allowed people to look over the city and because it was a clear day made it that little bit more breathtaking.

"This is beautiful Nate" Penny said.

"I thought that you deserved something like this" Nate said as he offered both of his arms to the girls. Both laughed as they linked arms.

"Reservation under Nate Grey" Nate said once they were all inside. The waitress nodded.

"Right this way" she said. Nate had managed to get table on the balcony with the most stunning view of the city. Nate pulled out the chairs for the girls as they sat down. They ordered their drinks and decided to wait a little while before they would order something to eat.

"You know I said you two had to take me out for coffee, not for lunch" Penny said. She noted how close Caitlyn and Nate were seated.

"I wanted to treat you to something special" Nate said. The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about old memories and what was to come.

**XXXX**

Later that night after Nate had taken Penny back home; he decided that Caitlyn needed a special night. Nothing fancy but just the two of them. Nate drove them to a quiet park not far from the apartment.

"What are we doing here Nate?" Caitlyn asked as they stepped out of the car.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you" Nate replied as he wrapped his arm around Caitlyn's shoulder. They found a large tree and took a seat underneath it. For most of the night the two sat there talking about whatever came to mind as best friends do. Both knew that it was going to be hard for them to keep their relationship strong in this kind of life but neither wanted to lose each other again. In the months coming up would be one of the bigger tests for their relationship.

* * *

I am sorry that this is shorter than usual. Please review and i'll get the last chapter done as fast as i can!!

xx


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogue

:'(

This is the last chapter for this story! I'm sad. Thank you sooooooooo much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. You guys are awesome!!!!!! I would name you all but there is a lot...lol.

I am a little upset though... my last chapter didn't get the feedback that i usually get. I think i may have lost some of my readers. I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter. I hope that this one will make up for it... it is pretty long... and i does get you ready for the sequel that i am going to write. I have to re-write the plan up though because the story was starting to look a little weird. So maybe after my exams will i start to write that story... so be on the lookout! :D

Once again, thank you to everyone for reading this story. You guys made me want to update as fast as i could... even though there were some spells where updates were not as quick as i would have liked.

So i am now going to leave you to read this last chapter. I really hope you like it.

I also seriously suggest you go and look at a story called _Sins. _It is awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except any unknown characters like Penny, Cassandra and the three bad guys...lol.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Last Chapter**

6 months had passed since the incident at the bank. A lot had happened in that time. Mitchie had now moved in with Caitlyn while Shane and Jason had moved in with Nate. Everyone was happy with the arrangements as they now all lived closer to each other.

After being bugged by Shane and Mitchie, Jason had called Cassandra and had asked her if she wanted to get a coffee so that they could get to know one another more. Everyone was ecstatic to find out that Cassandra lived in the apartment building across the street. The two still remained friends much to everyone's annoyance, seeing as they knew that both Jason and Cassandra liked each other. Everyone could see it but both Cassandra and Jason refused to believe that the other liked them, saying that it was crazy. Everyone was happy though that Jason had found such a close friend in Cassandra. The two shared some similar interests and were content to just talk all day. Caitlyn and Mitchie had formed a close bond with Cassandra and looked to her for sisterly advice as Cassandra was a couple of years older than them.

Because Shane and Mitchie were now both older, they were both more mature about their relationship. They would speak about things that were bothering them and work them out together. Of course the two had their fair share of fights but they never lasted for more than a day. Shane had even gone out to get Mitchie a promise ring after one of their more intense fights to ensure her that he wasn't going to leave her. The media weren't too supportive either. They were constantly trying to tear Mitchie and Shane apart, saying that it had failed one time, what's to say that it won't fail again. Both learned that they should listen to each other and not what the media says about them. They were happy to know that they had the support from their friends.

Most of Caitlyn and Nate's injuries had healed now, except for Caitlyn's shoulder. The sling had come off but Caitlyn still had to be careful of what she did. Helping produce Connect 3's next album helped to take Caitlyn's mind off of what happened. There were still nights were Caitlyn would wake up screaming and covered in sweat. Nate and Mitchie and sometimes Penny were by her side in a heartbeat. They were getting better but Caitlyn still had them. The ones that scared her the most were when David would hurt Nate or Penny. She couldn't help but have this nagging feeling that not everything was quite right, that they weren't out of the clear yet. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Caitlyn put a lot of focus on her relationship with Nate. It was a mutual decision to take things slowly as they had pretty much only seen each other again. They wanted to catch up on everything that the other had missed out on and once they had built a solid friendship up again, would they focus more on their relationship.

Producing Connect 3's new album had been a lot of fun. Mitchie had been asked to sing backup on a few of the songs as well as record a new duet with Shane. Caitlyn had even been dragged into the booth to record a group song just for the fun of it. Cassandra would sometimes come along to these days and the group would spend the day just singing and recording their favourite songs just for themselves. Currently the group were hanging out at the studio. Cassandra was taking a break and watching everyone else goof off. Her eyes would always stray over to Jason. He was one of the sweetest guys she knew, and to top it off he was part of a famous boy band. How lucky could she get? Although over the past few months Cassandra had found that she was thinking of Jason in a different way. She wondered what it would be like to cuddle up with Jason on a cold night, to have him sing softly to her in her ear, to kiss her sweetly. As much as she wanted something like that to happen, she was extremely happy just to be a close friend of his. She could remember the day when Jason called her, the day after the group had been there. He had sounded really nervous as he spoke to her. The two held a good conversation for a while before Jason stopped and wondered if he could ask her something. He had taken a deep breath before asking if she wanted to get a coffee with him. Of course Cassandra had readily accepted, taking up the chance to get to know the rockstar that seemed very interested in getting to know her.

"Hey Cass" Mitchie said, breaking Cassandra out of her train of thought. Cassandra looked up and smiled.

"Hey Mitch"

"What's on your mind?" Mitchie asked as she took a seat next to Cassandra. Cassandra looked at Mitch and opened her mouth to reply.

"I've been thinking abou-" she was cut off as everyone else filed out of the recording studio.

"Hey guys!" Jason said. Cassandra quickly dropped what she was going to say as she started to talk to everyone else. Mitchie noticed that Jason had come over and sat down on the other side of Cassandra and she had the faintest of blushes on her cheeks. The two were quick to engage in conversation.

"What's up with you?" Shane quietly asked in Mitchie's ear. He looked up to see Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Cassandra laughing about something.

"It's nothing" Mitchie replied, leaning up to press a kiss to Shane's cheek. He nodded and placed his hands on Mitchie's shoulders, joining in with the current conversation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

As the night got later, neither of the group seemed to notice. They had ordered a pizza and were perfectly comfortable where they were.

"You seriously locked your dad out of the house because you thought he was a robber?" Shane asked in between laughs. Mitchie blushed as everyone started to laugh at her comment.

"I was 6 years old and it was really dark outside!" Mitchie defended herself. A knock on the door was enough to break everyone out of their laughing fit.

"Come in" Nate called out. The door opened to reveal Connect 3's manager, Phil.

"Hey Phil" everyone greeted. Phil smiled. He had always liked this bunch.

"Hey guys" he returned as he walked closer to everyone.

"What brings you here?" Shane asked.

"I've got some good news. Connect 3 have been asked to go on state wide tour with a few overseas countries here and there!" Phil explained. The room was silent for a moment before excited screams left everyone's mouth.

"Are you serious?" Nate asked. "How long for?" This question made everyone stop and look up to Phil.

"At most the tour will last around four months" he said.

"That's not that bad" Caitlyn said, speaking to everyone.

"I tried to see if you girls would be allowed to come with us but I'm afraid not"

"That's okay. Thank you that you tried" Mitchie said. Phil nodded.

"Well if you boys could come into the office tomorrow to finalize details" Phil said. The boys nodded. "Goodnight then"

"Night" everyone chorused as Phil left the room. Shane turned towards the girls once the door had closed.

"Are you seriously okay with this? With us being gone for four months at most?" he asked. Mitchie nodded while she made her way over to him.

"I'll admit that I'm going to miss you but I wouldn't want you guys to skip out on a tour just because of us. We all know how much you guys love it when you're on stage" Shane smiled at Mitchie as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you girls know how amazing you are?" he asked. Mitchie laughed.

"Maybe, but you are always free to tell us" this caused everyone to laugh again. Mitchie and Caitlyn caught each others eyes while everyone else started to talk about the tour. Their eyes said it all. This tour would really be a big test for each of their relationships, even Cassandra and Jason's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

_At the Airport_

While waiting for their flight to be called, the group were all sitting in a circle in a corner of the waiting room. Everyone knew it was going to be a teary goodbye but they were all doing something to take their minds off it. Cassandra was more scared than sad, knowing that there was a chance that Jason could meet a girl on the tour seeing as they weren't a couple. She was pretty sure that Mitchie and Caitlyn knew of this as they kept giving her glances and reassuring smiles. Mitchie looked up at the clock and realised that they still had an hour and a half before it was time to board the plan. She suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going Mitch?" Nate asked.

"If you will excuse us, the girls and I must make a bathroom trip" she said, grabbing Cassandra and Caitlyn's arms and quickly walking them towards the bathroom.

"I'll never understand women" Jason mumbled as all three guys watched the girls walk away, Cass and Caitlyn trying to get Mitchie to loosen the grip on their arms.

"What's up Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked once Mitchie had lead them into the bathroom.

"I'm more wondering what's up with Cass here" Mitchie said, looking over at Cassandra. Cassandra head snapped around to look at Mitchie.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about you and the fact that Jason is going on tour soon" Mitchie replied. Caitlyn smiled as she caught onto what Mitchie was saying.

"What's wrong? You seem unusually quiet" she asked softly. Cassandra looked at the girls and sighed before answering.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure that you two know I like Jason, am I right?" Mitchie and Caitlyn nodded. "I'm scared because of the fact that there is a chance that Jason might meet someone while on tour. Nate and Shane already have you two to come home too but there is nothing going on between me and Jason, which means that if he does meet someone, he's free to date them" Mitchie and Caitlyn were quick to embrace Cassandra in a hug.

"I'm sure he'll come around soon. Maybe he'll see all those girls on tour and figure out that they are nothing compared to you" Caitlyn said, causing Cassandra to smile.

"We should probably go back out to the guys" Mitchie said. "We don't have too much longer until they have to leave" All three girls forced a sad smile onto their face.

"Let's go" Cassandra said, linking her arms with the other two and together all three exited the bathroom, skipping along the floor to where the guys were seated.

"What were you guys doing?" Shane asked once they returned.

"Girl stuff" Caitlyn answered, snuggling up close to Nate.

"And we're not going to find out what any of it is, are we?" Jason asked. All three girls shook their heads.

"Nope, and there really is no point in trying. If we want you to know, we'll tell you" Mitchie said. Shane just laughed as he pulled Mitchie to sit in front of him, between his legs. Mitchie rested against Shane while his hands wrapped around her waist. Cassandra and Jason were sitting back to back and were actually quite comfortable.

* * *

All too soon the boarding call came through the speakers, telling everyone that it was now time. Quietly all three guys helped the girls up and slowly walked towards the door. They split up to ensure that they could say goodbye to their significant other. Nate had his lips pressed against Caitlyn's forehead while she clung to him. He moved his head and whispered something in her ear. Caitlyn nodded before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips. Mitchie and Shane were locked in a tight embrace, also whispering to each other. He then feathered Mitchie's face in kisses, making her giggle. Jason had his arm draped over Cassandra's shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Don't have too much fun without me" Cassandra said to him. Jason laughed as he looked at her.

"That's impossible" he responded. The other four walked over to that everyone could say goodbye to everyone else.

"Flight 253 to Miami is now boarding" came a voice over the speakers.

"This is it" Shane whispered. The band had asked to be able to board last to ensure that they wouldn't get caught by a mob of fans. A flight attendant walked out of the tunnel and towards the group.

"If you three would please follow me" she said. The guys nodded and once again said goodbye to the others. Jason surprised everyone by dropping a kiss to Cassandra's cheek before he walked off with the guys, stopping to wave before they walked onto the plane.

"We've got a long four months ahead of us" Mitchie said as the girls began to make their way out of the airport. Cassandra still seemed to be in a daze.

"She's never going to wash her cheek now" Caitlyn teased. Cassandra snapped out of her reverie.

"Shut up" she mumbled, blushing. Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed.

"Just think, when they get home, you can give him a proper kiss" Mitchie said. Cassandra's mouth fell open, causing the other girls to laugh. Secretly, Cassandra couldn't wait for Jason to get home.

Only four months to go was the thought that was running through all the girls mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

"What was that about?" Shane asked Jason once they were seated on the plane.

"I don't know. I figured it was a good way to say goodbye"

"If you wanted a good way to say goodbye, you should have given her a proper kiss" Shane said with a smirk. Jason blushed.

"How do you guys do it? How are you able to spend four months away from your girls?" he asked. Nate and Shane shared a look.

"It's hard but we know that they are waiting for us. Plus we speak as often as we can so that makes up for it. It just gets harder to say goodbye sometimes" Nate explained.

"See I was actually going to properly kiss Cassandra but that would have been cruel to the both of us. If we just stay friends during this tour then maybe it won't be that hard" Jason said.

"That's a good point" Shane said.

"Oh well, just think. It's only 4 months until we can see our girls again" Nate said.

"Four months" Jason whispered as the plane took off.

**The End**

* * *

So that was the end :(

I'm sooo glad that you guys have stuck with me to the end for this. I've got sooo many more ideas that i want to share with you so be on the lookout for those. :D

So if you guys vould review and please tell me what you think... that would be awesome.

Sequel is going to be in works soon.

And now this is goodnight while i go and work on the last few chapters of music room.

XOXOXOXOXOXO good night everyone!!!!!


	23. Note Sequel!

Hey guys. So i've started writing the sequel to Bank Hiest.

The first chapter is already posted.

It's just called Bank Hiest 2

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Let me know what you think and like i've said.. im open to ideas for the story


End file.
